


A Wee Bit Of Love

by traceyaudette



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 50,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceyaudette/pseuds/traceyaudette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand leaves Tosca Ford with a beautiful baby girl. With the birth of her daughter it left her heart weakened, leaving her daughter in the care of her best friend Mackenzie Dury with information on finding the little girls father.<br/>I don't own SOA, just my OCS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Filip,  
You probably don't remember me, but we met in a bar last year and had a one night stand. We created a beautiful little girl her name is Kenda Grace Teleford.

The reason for this letter is I want our little girl to know you. My pregnancy and her birth weakened my heart, and if you've received this letter it means they didn't find a heart for me.

My best friend has been by my side since I found out about Kendra, and has been in her life since the day she was born. She will be moving to Charming for you to get to know your daughter. I've made Mackenzie, Kendra's guardian. It's my hope that the two of you co-parent and raise Kendra.

Mackenzie will contact you when she gets to Charming. I included pictures of Sophia. She looks like you.

Tosca

\-------------------  
Chibs read the letter, folding it up he shoved it back in his Kutte pocket. Looking at the picture of the little girl, there was no denying that she was his. 

He sat down at the bar, wondering why the wait. All he could do now is wait for this Dury woman to show up. He took a shot of Jamerson, and stared at the picture of the baby.


	2. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mackenzie and Kendra say good bye to Tosca and move to Charming.

Mackenzie held Kendra on her lap at the graveside service. As the mourners filed past the casket, Kenizie remained sitting, wanting privacy for her final good bye. 

She and Tosca had been best friends since kindergarten, she smiled thinking about all the trouble they'd gotten into over the the years. 

She remembered the excitement when she'd found out she was pregnant. Tosca had admitted to the one night stand she'd had with a man in Charming when she'd been there for business. 

When Tosca was four months along, she started having problems with her heart. She was advised to end the pregnancy to save her life but she refused. Kenizie support her decision and was by her side for the rest of the pregnancy and tge birth of Kendra.

She stayed to help raise the little girl, as Tosca grew weaker. The only hope was a heart transplant for Tosca, her luck ran out when Kendra was eight months old.

Kenizie stood up, walking to the coffin she touched it, tears running down her face. "Until we meet again." She wiped the tears from her face, with Kendra on her hip, she walked to the waiting car.

\------------

Looking around the now empty house, she let out a slow exhale. She wasn't happy about having to relocate five hours north to Charming but it was for Kendra.

Tosca had hired a private investigator when she found out she was pregnant to find out all the information about the father of her baby. She wanted her child to carry his name, someday the child would want to look for him.

When Tosca got sick she hired the sane private investigator to get more information. The packet was now in Kenzie's bag, laying by the door.

Her best friend had set everything up, she had a place to live, money to live off of so she could stay home with Kendra. If Filip Teleford didn't want anything to do with his child, then he could sign away his parental rights and Kenzie would adopt the little girl.

She looked down at the little girl she was holding on her hip, kissing the top of her dark head. "Go bye bye Kendra!"  
Thr little girl squealed and kicked her legs. Kenzie walked towards the door, taking a finally look around, she picked up her bags, locked the door and left her house. 

Time for a new adventure. 

\---------  
It took a little longer then what she planned, she knew it would traveling with a little one but she made it to Charming at dusk. She decided a good nights sleep was needed before she took on the chore of finding Kendra's dad.

She was pulling into town when the thump, thump sound came from the front of her SUV. She pulled to the side of the rode, getting out of the vehicle, she let out a string of curse words that would make a sailor blush. She had a very flat tire, perfect!

She heard Kendra starting to get fussy, she opened the back door and starred talking to the little girl. Opening the diaper bag, she handed her a snack and a cup of juice. 

Kenzie put the emergency brake on, popped the back of her vehicle open and dragged out the jack and spare tire. She dragged it to the front of her SUV. She heard the approach of motorcycles, not giving it much thought she continued attempting to change her flat tire.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as three motorcycles pulled over by her. The men getting off their bikes, slowly walking towards Kenizie. 

"You need help doll?" The dark haired biker asked.

"I can mange." Kendra started to fuss again, Kenzie walked towards the backseat.

Goldilocks smiled. "Take care of your baby darlin, let's take care of your flat." He walked towards the front of the SUV and quickly started to change the tire. Kenzie pulled the baby out of the carseat, holding her close. The third biker, was tall, peeked down at Kendra, touching the top of her head.

"How old is she?"

"Eight months."

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." She eyed the three bikers, Kendra looked up at the tall biker and smiled. The dark haired biker came near Kenzie, the little girl laid her head down on her shoulder and let out a wail. The two other bikers laughed, the one changing the flat had finished and was putting the stuff away.

"Don't worry darlin, Tig has that affect on all women. I'm Jax Teller, this is Tig, and the tall one is Opie."

"I'm Mackenzie and this is Kendra. Thank you for your help."

Jax handed her a card. "Come by Teller-Morrow Automotive and we'll fix your tire tomorrow."

Kenzie took tge card smiling, Kendra was looking at Jax and smiling. She was blinking her eyes and him and cooing. He leaned over, ruffling her hair, Kendra raised her head, throwing her arms out to him.

She heard Opie laugh. "He has that affect on all woman." 

Kenzie put Kendra in her carseat, shutting the door. She thanked the three bikers again, before climbing behind the drivers seat and driving to their new home.

Well she'd kill two birds with one stone tomorrow, she'd get her tire fixed, and meet Filip Telford. Welcome to Charming, welcome home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this story. I'm new to this site, and still trying to figure it out.


	3. Being Gemmed

The babbling and laughing on the baby monitor woke her up, she smiled as she rolled from the bed and headed towards Kendra's room. The little girl was standing up in the crib, she started to bounce up and down, her babbling getting louder when she saw Kenzie. "Good morning baby girl!" She picked the little girl up out of the crib, carrying her to the changing table, laying her down to change her diaper. She put a clean onesie on her and carried her to the kitchen to feed her breakfast, sitting her in the highchair, she cut up a banana, and put some cereal on her tray.

She scrambled some eggs, and toast, she let it cool before putting it on the little girls tray. "Well we have a busy day, sweet girl!" She finished eating her breakfast, cleaned up Kendra, and the kitchen. She carried the little girl to her bedroom, sitting her in the pack and play with some toys, so she could get cleaned up for the day. She looked into the mirror after her shower, today had all the makings of a shit storm. Meeting Kendra's father, she would be lying to herself if she told herself she wasn't nervous. 

She knew Tosca had sent him a letter telling him of Kendra's existences, and that Kenzie would be bringing her to Charming. That they would be co-parenting the little girl, that's the one thing that made Kenzie nervous. Tosca had made her Kendra's legal guardian, but he could easily take that from her. He was her father, he didn't have to let Kenzie help raise the little girl. It would kill her if that happened, she thought of Kendra as her own. She had since the day she'd been born, because of the circumstances she had become the little girls mother.

She quickly got dressed, scooping the little girl up, she took her down the hall to get her dressed for the day. The little girl babbled and giggled when Kenize sat her up on the changing table and sprayed her hair with water, trying to control her crazy hair. "You have some wild hair going on, little one!" She smoothed it down as best she could, picking her up, she carried her down the hall to the living room. Picking up her purse, she left the house for Teller-Morrow Automotive. "Here goes nothing."

___________________________________

She pulled into the parking lot, pulling up to the office door, she got out of her SUV, and got Kendra out. It was still early, only a couple of garage doors were open. She walked into the office, and was greeted by the woman sitting at the desk. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Kenzie Dury, I need to get a flat fixed." Kendra started bouncing and gurgling on her hip, 

"We can't get to it until this afternoon, honey. You can leave the tire and your number and someone will call you when it's done."

"Okay, thanks." She left her phone number.

"I'm Gemma by the way. Who's this beauty?" Gemma looked at the little girl, thinking there was something familiar about her but couldn't put her finger on it.

"This is Kendra." 

"She's beautiful mamma!" Kenzie didn't correct her, it was all too complicated to explain the whole thing.

"Thank you, she looks like her daddy, and nothing like me." That wasn't a lie, it was the truth.

"I don't know about that, she looks like you, I can see it." Kenzie stared at the woman in amazement not sure what to say, she just shrugged her shoulders and went on.

"I'll have one of the guys get the tire out for you, just meet them at the back of your vehicle." She almost asked about Filip Teleford but she got a case of being a coward, and left the office thanking Gemma for her help. She walked outside to see four bikers waking her way, she recognized three of them from last night, but the other one was a stranger. She opened the back of her SUV, waiting for someone to get her tire.

"Hey doll face, baby doll face." On cue Kendra started to cry, Opie and Jax started to laugh along with the third biker. The little girl buried her face into Kenzie's shoulder hiding from Tig, as he got her tire out. Once he was gone, she lifted her head, seeing Jax, the little girl cooed, and smiled at Jax. Reaching out, wanting him to be held.

"Did you leave your name with my ma?" Kenzie smiled at him.

"She said she'd call me when it was done."

"Mackenzie, this is Chibs. Chibs this is Mackenzie and her little one Kendra." His dark eyes stared into her pale green ones, she smiled at him. Not wanting to make a scene she knew exactly who this was. This was not exactly how she planned out, this meeting but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Nice to meet you Chibs."

"Same to you Mackenzie." He looked her up and down, before his eyes came to rest on the little girl on her hip. Kendra took one look at him and squealed with delight, waving her hands at him, she started babbling loudly.

"I have a thousand errands to do, I'll be back later to pick up my tire." She put Kendra in her carseat, and left. Things were about to get very difficult for her, she just hadn't realized it yet.

______________

Chibs looked Mackenzie over, he was surprised to see her at TM, that morning. He had thought their meeting would be different, he wasn't prepared to see his daughter or her guardian. Seeing Kendra Grace up close and personal, there was no need for an DNA test, the little girl was his. He was looking for a three bedroom home to move into, he was going to hire a nanny, so he could raise his daughter, he'd missed out on Kerrianne's life, he wouldn't miss out on another child's life. He just had to figure out what price he had to pay to be rid of the guardian.

He's get the Club lawyers working on it to see if they could break her guardianship. He was going to have Juice do a background check on her to see if there was anything that they could use. He wasn't going to share his wee one with anyone else, if he could help it, he may have to lure her in and make her think everything was all right. It wouldn't be too much of a hardship, the guardian was hot as hell.

She was a tiny little thing, she only came to his chest, she had pale green eyes, shoulder length red hair. He noticed that her jeans hugged her ass just right as she was putting his little girl in the carseat, the shirt she was wearing was hugging her chest. He could push up on her, make her feel safe then push her out of the little girls life. 

_________

She was pushing the cart through the store getting groceries, Kendra was sitting in the front of the cart, talking away. She would look down, responding to Kendra, as she put food in the cart. She finished her shopping and was putting her groceries in the back of her SUV. "What a beautiful child you have?" An older gentleman approached Keanzie, there was something about him she didn't like.

"Thank you." She picked the little girl up out of the cart, returning it to the front of the store, the man was waiting for her by her SUV. He was really staring to creep her out, she unlocked her vehicle, and put Kendra in the backseat.

"I'm Ethan, and you are?"

"Mackenzie."

"Nice to meet you. I don't see a wedding ring, are you a single mother?" Hearing some judgement in his tone, she turned and looked at him.

"As a matter of fact I am. This is one of six of my kids, all by different daddies, all of them doing time at Stockton. State pays me good coin so I can afford this ride, got number seven in the oven!" She left the man open mouthed, standing in the parking spot, staring at her. Judgmental jackass, she thought, as she drove for home. She didn't notice the man in the jeep following her home, she pulled into the drive. 

She put Kendra in the high chair with some toys so she could unload the groceries, not noticing the bike down the street watching her, or the man in the jeep. She hut the front door, putting away the groceries, she fixed a snack for the little girl, before putting her down for a nap. Kenzie laid down on the couch, to relax and watch TV, cursing when there was a knock on the front door. Peeking out the window, she saw Chibs standing there, no time like the present to get this shit started. She opened the door, letting him come in.

"Filip."

"Where's my daughter?" Her eyes widened at his tone, it was angry.

"She's sleeping. Maybe we should have a talk about some things first."

"I've been kept from her for eight months!" She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Hey don't be angry with me, that wasn't my choice! All I know is that you were a one night stand, and Kendra was the result. I got here as soon as I could, so you need to calm down or I will throw you out on your Scottish ass!" She was standing toe to toe with him, glaring at him, not backing down.

"You and who else?"

"I've taken on bigger men then you and lived to tell about it!" Her admission had taken his anger down a notch or two. The thought of someone hurting her, was like a punch to the gut. He took a step back, and exhaled.

"I'm sorry lass. Tell me about my daughter." She spent the next hour, telling him about the last seventeen months. He sat back on the couch, looking at her. "You've taken on a lot of responsibility."

"I love Kendra like she's my own, I'd protect her with my life." The gurgles of the little girl could be heard on the baby monitor. Kenzie got up, going to get the little girl. "Lord have mercy Kendra Grace Teleford, you are rotten." The little girl laughed. "You would think it's funny, you are stinky." Kenzie changed the little girl, throwing the diaper away, and carrying her into the livingroom where Chibs waited.

Kenzie sat down on the couch, Kendra turned to look at Chibs, she babbled at him, diving for his arms. He caught her, holding her close to his chest, the little girl patted his checks, and blew a raspberry at him. He laughed as the little girl leaned forward and opened her mouth, slobbering on his jaw. Kenzie got up from the couch, leaving the room for the kitchen, fixing lunch for the little girl. She kept an eye on the father and daughter, the little girl noticed that Kenzie was gone and started to cry.

Kenzie walked back into the livingroom and the little girl dove for her. "Are you ready to eat, pretty girl?"

"I've got to get back to the garage, I'll talk to you later."

_______________

She was pulling into TM's lot at two to pick up her tire, she walked into the office, to find Gemma on the phone. "Just a minute honey." She finished her phone call, hanging up, looked at Kenzie. "Give me your keys, and someone will put the tire on for you."

"Thank you." She handed her keys to Gemma, she ran them out to the garage. While she was gone, Kenzie's phone rang, pulling it out of the diaper bag, she dropped the bag so she could answer it. "Hello."

"Where the hell are you?"

"That's none of your concern anymore and hasn't been for the last seventeen months."

"I still love you baby, and will give you another chance. Just get rid of that little bastard and come home."

"You know what Derick, F-U-C-K OFF! The best day of my life is when you broke off our engagement. Don't call me again!" 

"I'm going to find you!" She ended the call, turning around to see Gemma standing behind her.

"Sorry!"

"Anything I can help with?"

"Just an Ahole, that won't stay in my past."

"I take you you moved here to get away from him?"

"There were other things that influenced my move, but putting hundreds of miles between us was a definite benefit." The woman looked at her, she felt like that Gemma could read her mind.

"Baby I want to put my number and Jax's in your phone. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call, promise me."

"We'll be fine, but thank you Gemma."

"I mean it, in fact why don't you and the little one come over for dinner tonight."

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense!" Jax came in handing Kenzie her keys, smiling at her.

"How much do I owe you for the tire?"

"It's been paid for?"

"By who?"

"I don't know baby, don't argue. I'll see you tonight. Here's our address." Kenzie took the paper, and left the office. "If you don't show up, I'll figure out where you live and hunt you down and drag you to my house!" Somehow Kenzie didn't doubt Gemma in the least, she had a feeling that she wasn't someone you messed with.

"You invited her to dinner tonight Ma?"

"Jackson, she maybe in trouble and needs our protection. I'm hoping to get her to open up. And if that doesn't work, maybe Juice can help."  
______________

Chibs sat down with the folder that Juice had handed him, opening it up he began to read. 

Mackenize Kira Dury 33 born in Los Angeles. Daughter to the late Matthew and Jesslyn Dury . Her parents were killed in a car accident when she was three, she spent her whole life in foster homes. She graduated from high school as Valedictorian, earning scholarships and grants. She went to college at UCLA, getting her Masters in Literature. She taught at a community college until she resigned seventeen moths ago, she recently relocated. She was engaged to Derrick Ratliff a Math professor at the same community college, the engagement was broken off seventeen months ago.

Nothing he could use against her, he turned the page and saw police and hospital reports on Mackenzie starting when she was five. "Christ!" She's been abused as a child, he thought back to his own crappy childhood. That was something he could use against her, but he didn't have it in him, instead he wanted to find those that had hurt her and make them pay. Her comment about taking on bigger men then him and living to tell about it came back to him. 

He was still determined to raise Kendra on his own, without her interference, he just wouldn't fight dirty.


	4. Stay Away

Gemma had invited Happy and Chibs over for dinner, she was hoping at least one of them would listen to what she had to say about Kenzie and her ex and maybe step up and volunteer to protect her and her little girl. She couldn't help but play matchmaker, both her husband and son hated when she did it, but sometimes a mother's work was never done. She heard the Harleys ride into the drive, she smiled, it was five-thirty. She'd have time to tell Kenzie's story, before she got there. 

If she was a betting woman, Chibs was the one that would probably step up and protect her first, because that's the type of man he was. He'd finally been rid of that Irish bitch for a while now, she had finally granted him a divorce. He was free to move on, and find love again. Then there was Happy, he was the dark horse, always professing never to take an old lady, he might change his mind once he laid eyes on Kenzie. She was a beautiful woman, the little girl may be a turn off for Happy, but she'd seen the Tacoma Killer's softer side come out with her grandsons so he could surprise her.

The door opened, the five bikers walked in. "Supper almost ready Gem?" Clay asked.

"It will be ready at six, I've have a guest coming over." Jax looked at Happy and Chibs, he started laughing, slappping them on the back.

:Sucks to be you two!" Tara walked into the kitchen, carrying Thomas on her hip, Abel was walking behind her. She kissed Jax on the lips.

"Why does it suck to be those two?"

"Ma is playing matchmaker again. Invited the lady we helped last night."

"The one with the baby that hates Tig but loves you?"

"Yeah, that's the one.''

Chibs froze at the conversation between Tara and Jax, he knew exactly who they were talking about. He looked at Happy, and they both bolted for the door, Gemma's voice made them stop dead in their tracks. "Walk out that door, and I'll make sure there's no Croweater's for either of you for a month!" The two men turned around to face Gemma, with scowls on their face. "This young woman needs our help! I over heard a phone call this afternoon, I think she might need protection from an ex!"

The thought that his daughter was in danger made his blood boil, all thoughts of playing clean went out the window. How dare that little gash endanger the life of an innocent baby by being with an abusive man. He was going to take what belonged to him, no matter the consequences.

____________

Kenzie picked up the chocolate cake she'd made, taking it out to her car, she went back in grabbing her purse, diaper bag, and Kendra. She placed placed the little girl, in the carseat, she shut the back door, getting into her SUV, she pulled out of the drive. She typed in the address to Gemma's house into her GPS, system and started down the road. She sitting at the first stop light, she didn't see it coming, the green jeep slammed into her, pushing her into the car in front of her. 

Dragging herself out of the driver's seat, she yanked open the back door, checking on Kendra. She was fussing, she watched as the jeep backed away and took off. She heard sirens coming towards her, her head was spinning, she fell to the ground, everything going black.

__________

Gemma didn't think the young woman had the nerve not to show up, but here it was six thirty and she wasn't here. Not wanting to make anyone wait, she went ahead and served dinner on time, she was going to call her up tomorrow and let her know how rude it was not to show up. She could have had Juice look up where she lived, and sent Happy to drag in to the house, but that wouldn't work with her match making plans. 

A knock on the door, interrupted her thoughts, she got up from the table and went to the kitchen door. She got up from her chair, thinking it was Mackenzie, she'd forgive the young woman, for being late, she remembered what it was like trying to get ready, with a child. To her surprise, Wayne Unser was standing at her door. "What's going on Wayne?"

"Can I come in for a minute Gem?" 

"Sure. Everything okay?"

"There was a car accident earlier this evening, the young woman driving had your address typed into her GPS..."

"Oh My God! Is Mackenzie and Kendra okay?" Hearing the Queen's upset voice the five men came into the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"The baby is fine, but her mother was found collapsed on the ground near her vehicle, it was hit and run. They were both taken to St. Thomas. I didn't know who to contact."

"Thanks Wayne, you did the right thing." The police officer left, Gemma shut the door. "I'm going to the hospital to check on her and the baby. You guys finish eating."

"You don't even know this woman Gem!" Clay said.

"I know she's all alone and needs a friend!" She grabbed her purse and slammed out of the house.

"I'll go with her, and keep an eye on her." Chibs volunteered.

"Thanks brother!" 

Chibs left for the hospital, trying not to blame Mackenzie for getting into the accident. Unser had said it was hit and run, that she had collapsed outside the vehicle, he wouldn't breathe easy until he got to the hospital and saw Kendra with his own eyes. He pulled into the parking lot, just behind Gemma, he put his hand on her back, guiding her into the emergency room. 

"Mackenzie Dury?" Gemma gave the name to the receptionist.

"Are you family?"

Gemma was about to rip the woman another one. "I'm her fiancee, and father of her child." 

"Exam room 3." The receptionist waved them back.

"Good thinking Chibs."

_________

The first thing she felt was her pounding head, her first thought was where the hell was Kendra? She sat straight up on the gurney, ignoring the sharp pain in her rips and head. "KENDRA! KENDRA!" 

"Settle down lass, you're going to hurt yourself. Gemma has the wee one, she's fine."

It took a full minute for her eyes to focus on Filip's face, he was pushing her back into a laying position on the gurney. "Damn!" 

"Tell me what happened."

"I was rear ended by a green jeep type vehicle. Older male driver, took off after he hit me, I got out of the car to check on Kendra...that's all I remember." The door opened and the doctor came in, smiling at Kenzie.

"Ms. Dury, you and your daughter are fine. I'm going to release you in the care of your fiancee and his mother, the nurse will be in with your discharge papers." 

"Thank you." Kenzie looked over at Filip. "Something you need to share with me?"

She saw him smile. "I had to tell a little white lie so they'd let us back to see you."

His smile made her breathless, his dimples were showing. "You should smile more often, you have a nice one." The door opened and Gemma stepped in carrying Kendra, the little girl started flaying her arms and babbling excitingly. Gemma walked towards the gurney, handing the little girl to Kenzie. "Hi baby girl." She wrapped her arms around the little girl, closing her eyes, letting tears flow down her checks. She was relived that the little girl was uninjured in the car accident.

"I'll give you a ride home baby. I have a carseat you can use."

"Thanks Gemma."

She was out the door twenty minutes later, Gemma took her home, making her promise to call if she needed anything. Kenzie locked the front door, fed Kendra some supper, and got her settled for the night in the pack and play in her bed room. Leaving the bathroom door open, so she could hear her if she fused, Kenzie ran a hot bath and soaked. She was already feeling muscle aches from the car accident. She was lowered in the tub, the hot water was steaming around her, she had her eyes closed, relaxing.

She opened her eyes to see Filip glaring down at her, she grabbed the towel from the shelves behind her, wrapping it around her. "What the hell?"

"When you didn't answer your door, I got worried."

"So, you broke into my house?"

"I was worried something happened to you and my daughter."

"As you can see, we're both fine..." The combination of the pain medicine the doctor gave her and not eating hit her, she started to fall forward. Flip's arms went around her waist to steady her. "I'm fine." She pulled away from him, drying off, she pulled on the robe hanging on the back of the door, that came just to the middle of her thigh. "Again you broke into my house."

"Considering you have an ex that is threatening you, I have every right to get into your house any way I please."

"Who said I have a...Gemma. Trust me Kendra is in no danger from that asshat! I'm in no danger. The most he dose is a harassing phone call." She walked over to the tub, leaning over to let the water out, she left the bathroom, looking down at Kendra, she pulled a blanket over the little girl. Kenzie quietly pulled clothes out of a drawer and got dressed, keeping her back to him. She walked out into the kitchen, to fix herself something to eat.

He followed her out, grabbing her arm. "I won't have my child put in danger."

"I would never endanger that little girl. I love her with everything I have, I'd give my own life to protect her." She looked up at him. "You saw that Kendra is fine, you can go."

"Mackenzie..." He could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to have a daughter after all these years."

"I'm not feeling well Filip, I just want to eat a little something and go to bed. We can hash this out in the morning."

"I'll come by tomorrow." She watched him leave. She made herself a sandwich, and drag a glass of water before crawling back to bed. 

_________

She had a rental car in her drive way by ten the next morning, she called and had a new carseat delivered to the house. She and Kendra went to the library, then stopped for an early lunch at a dinner. "Good afternoon Mackenzie, can I join you and your daughter for lunch?" Ethan stood at her table.

"I rather you not, I'm meeting somebody."

"Come now, Ms. Dury. I know you're new to town and don't know anyone. Sorry to hear about your car accident last night, so glad you two were not seriously hurt." He sat down at her table, she was very creeped out, she hadn't told him her last name. She heard the bell over the door ring, she glanced up, seeing several of the bikers walk into the diner. She picked Kendra up from the high chair, and walked towards them.

She walked up to Filip, kissing him. "I'm so glad to see you baby." She felt his arms going around her waist, as he kissed her back. She broke off the kiss, stepping away from him. Ethan stood up from the table walking past her, straightening his tie.

"Be careful who you hang around Ms. Dury, some people may get the wrong idea." He walked out the door, Kenzie walked back to her table, putting Kendra back into the high chair. The bikers followed her, sitting down with her.

"What the hell are you doing with Zobelle?" Jax wanted to know.

"He approached me. He knew my last name, that I was new in town, about last night..." The waitress brought her order and she pushed her plate away, too nervous to eat, she put Kendra's food in front of her. "I met him at the grocery store a couple of days before, only told him my first name. He was a judgmental snob, I brushed him off."

Filip pushed her plate in front of her. "You need to eat, keep your strength up to take care of that little girl."

"Mackenzie this is Happy, Bobby, and Juice." Jax said.

She smiled at them. "Nice to meet you."

"So why did you choose Chibs to kiss out of all of us?" Juice asked.

"He was the closest."

"Bullshit!" Came a raspy voice. "I think you pushed me out of the way."

"Sorry, kinda afraid you'd bite my face off." 

"Jackie boy, I don't like the way he knew about Kenzie."

"At least let me buy you guys some lunch, for getting rid of Mr. Creepy." Kendra started to fuss, Kenzie picked the little girl up walking towards the cashier. Pulling out a wad of cash from her billfold, she informed the cashier she was paying for their meal.

________

She had gotten Kendra down for a nap, was settled down on the couch reading a book, when she heard a motorcycle ride up. She got up from the couch, peeking out the window she saw it was Filip, she pulled the door open. "I wish you would have called, she's taking a nap."

"I came too see you."

"I need to tell the club that Kendra is my daughter, they will protect her."

"Okay. So why do you need to talk to me?"

"Because they also protect you because you're her mom."

"But..."

"You're her mother in all ways that matter." 

"And what's the story? Everyone knows me already Filip..."

"I will take the blame for it, that I didn't want to say anything then Zobelle showed interest in you. I had to act, keep you both safe."

"I don't know..."

"I'm moving in with you."

"What?" 

"It's to keep you both safe!"

"Is that really necessary?

"You have no idea what your dealing with." She closed her eyes, wondering if she had made some mistake bringing Kendra here. She looked away, not sure what to say or do next, maybe she should tuck tail and run. 

"Fine, move in protect us." 

"I'm going to tell them tonight, I'll be back later to move my stuff in. Lock up when I leave." She watched him leave the house, locking the door when he left she flung herself on the couch. Wondering what in the hell, she'd just gotten herself into. She picked up her book, starting to read, losing track of time until she heard Kendra started gurgling. She got up from the couch, to pick up the little girl, changing her diaper, she took her outside to the backyard.

______

Chibs sat at the table, feeling a little nervous. "I have something to tell you."

"What's going on" Jax asked.

He let out an exhale. "Kendra is my daughter." He looked at his brother's shocked expressions. "Since Zobelle has taken an interest in Mackenzie, I've had to reveal my relationship sooner then I planned."

"What about Mackenzie?" Opie asked.

"I'm moving in with her tonight. I need to protect my family."

"We'll protect them both." Tig assured Chibs.

__________

Kenzie was playing in the backyard with Kendra, they were rolling a ball back and forth, the little girl was laughing every time she rolled the ball to Kenzie. Laughing she scooped the little girl up in her arms, twirling her around, kissing her. She carried her inside the house, putting her in the high chair, giving her a cup of juice and a snack. She was smiling at the little girl, talking to her, she heard her phone ring. Going to pick it up, she saw it was Gemma, she knew that Filip had delivered the news and she as about to get an ass chewing.

"Hello."

"You have some explaining to do little girl!" 

"Gemma.." Her front door was kicked in, and three men came storming in. "I need help now!" She tossed the phone down, grabbing Kendra from the high chair, she ran for the back door. She was grabbed by her hair and pulled to the ground, one of the men was pulling the baby from her arms. She was fighting not to let go, she was kicked in the ribs, her grip loosing on the baby. Kendra was ripped from her arms, she rolled to her feet, trying to run after the man that had the baby.   
___________

Gemma burst into the clubhouse. "You need to get to Kenzie's house she and Kendra are in trouble. I heard someone kicking in the door."

Chibs was the first to his bike and out of the lot, his brothers right behind him. He pulled into her drive, jumping off his bike he ran towards the front door with his gun drawn.


	5. Guns Down

She was knocked, to the floor, and the two men, started to beat her, she fought back, blocking their blows. The third man returned to the livingroom to joining in on beating Kenzie, she knew she had to fight back or die, her life and Kendra's depended on it. She started kicking out, landing some kicks, hearing grunts of pain. She saw one of her assailants go down, an in instant the attacks stopped, and the three men bolted out the back door. She rolled to her feet, stumbling down the hall to Kendra's room, the little girl was crying. Kenzie picked her up, out of the crib, blood dripping on the bedding from the cuts on her face and her nose.

She stumbled down the hall to her own room, locking the door she went into the bathroom. Sitting the little girl on the floor, looking in the vanity, and her beaten and bloody face, she started to clean up.

______________

Chibs entered the house with his gun drawn, his bothers behind him, Tig, and Happy took the back. Finding the first two rooms empty, they crept down the hall, stopping first in the baby's room.

"Christ, look at the blood!" Chibs felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. 

"It doesn't mean it's the baby's." Opie said. Chibs tried to find some comfort in Opie's words, but he couldn't, he saw that there were blood splatters on the floor. He backed out of the room, his brothers behind him, he found the bedroom door locked, he kicked it in, his brothers entered with guns drawn. Seeing the room empty, and a bloody hand print on the door. He kicked in the bathroom door, then went to his knees, blacking out.

_______

Gemma and Tara were down the street in Gemma's SUV waiting for Jax to call them to Kenzie's house. Tara had her medical bag in the back of the vehicle, she was worried about the woman and little girl. 

"What's taking so long?" Tara was feeling antsy.

"I don't know, it's making me nervous."

After what seemed like hours the phone finally rang, Gemma pulled into he drive and jumped out running into the house. Chibs and Kenzie both needed medical attention.

_________

Hearing the door being kicked in, she panicked, she opened the linen closet, sitting Kendra in the empty laundry basket she placed toys around her. Closing the door, she ran to the toilet, she pulled the lid off the tank, holding it like a fat, she was ready to kick some ass. The bathroom door flew open and she slammed the lid into the back of the man thru the door, his gun went flying. She dropped the lid, grabbing the gun, she pointed it at the head of the next man through the door.

"Drop it asshole, or I swear to God I will put a bullet through your head!" 

"Mackenzie, put the gun down. We're not going to hurt you!" Jax turned to look at her. Happy was coming towards her, Jax held up his hand making him stop. Chibs started to stir, and raise up off the floor, Kendra started to cry from the closet. "Give me the gun, and get Kendra. You're safe." Jax took the gun from her hand, she walked to the closet, openning it, she picked the little girl up.

Chibs sat up on the floor, "What the hell happened?"

"Your mamma bear, hit you with the lid to the john, protecting her cub. Took your dropped gun and threatened to put a bullet through my head."

"Christ? Is Kendra okay? Mackenzie?" Chibs looked over, seeing Mackenzie sitting on the floor, her eyes closed, cradling his daughter in her arms, her face beaten and bloody. 

"Help me up, Jackie. I need to check them over, looks like Mackenzie's going to need stitches."

"Tara and Ma are in the livingroom. Ma will take care of Kendra while Tara takes care of the two of you."

"Aye." Chibs got to his feet, and walked over to Kenzie, squatting down in front of her. "Gemma is going to take care of the wee one, while Tara takes care of you."

"I'm sorry I hit you. I thought they were coming back..."

"You were protecting our child, no reason to be sorry." Gemma and Tara walked into the bathroom, both woman gasped at the sight of Kenzie's face. Gemma took the baby from her arms, leaving the room, Chibs helped her stand. The room started to spin, Kenzie fell into Chibs, his arms went under her knees, and around her back. He carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed.

Tara stitched her face up, having Chibs help her check her for other injuries. Seeing the bruises on her stomach and ribs, he felt his temper flare, someone had come into her home and attacked her. He was going to find, them and make them pay. "Let me check you over Chibs. I understand, she hit you pretty hard and you were out."

"I'm fine doc." Jax came into the room, looking at the woman on the bed.

"Ma is packing the baby a bag, I think it would be best, if they stayed at the clubhouse until we figure out what happened." Chibs nodded his head in agreement, he saw the pack and play, he collapsed it, to take to the clubhouse. Tara volunteered to pack Kenzie a bag, Chibs sat next to her on the edge of the bed watching her breathe. He felt a surge of protection well up within him, he heard her start to moan.

She opened her eyes, a look of panic and fear. "Gemma has the baby. You're safe, relax." He saw her relax. "I'm taking the two of you to the clubhouse, until we figure out who attacked you."

"They wore masks.." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I tried to get away, out the back door with Kendra but there were three of them. I couldn't fight them off, they took her from my arms....I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, she wasn't hurt..." He cupped her face, Jax walked into the room.

"You guys about ready to go?"

She started to stand up, Chibs scooped her up, in his arms, carrying her through the house to Gemma's waiting SUV. 

_____________________

She sat in the back of the SUV, next to Kendra, she felt like hell, she was pretty sure she looked it too. She let out a slow exhale, drawing the attention from the women in the front seat. "Do you need something for pain?" Tara asked.

"I'll be fine." She couldn't afford to let her guard down, she would have to live with the pain. She wasn't one hundred percent sure she could trust anyone, she was feeling way to vulnerable. She had to keep her wits about her, to care for Kendra, and to bolt if she needed to. She winced in pain, as the SUV, ran over a bump, She looked up in time to see Gemma catching her in the rearview mirror.

"There's no shame in taking something if you're hurting Kenzie."

"I have to take care of Kendra."

"I can help with that, so can Chibs."

"I'm fine." She was fighting back the tears, as Gemma pulled into the lot. Kenzie leaned over, taking the little girl out of the carseat, her car door was opened, Chibs took the baby from her arms, she started to protest and fight him, but his glare made her stop. He handed the little girl to Tara, he reached in, pulling Kenzie from the SUV. "I can walk."

"Stop fighting me! Let me take care of you love." She laid her head on his chest, tears rolling down her checks. "Let Tara give you something for the pain, yeah?"

"I'm fine." He looked down into her face, seeing her tears his heart broke.

"You're not fine, you're in pain. I will take care of our daughter tonight, you need to rest." He carried her into his dormroom, laying her on his bed. Tara walked in, with a syringe of medicine, she was gently rolled to her side, and injected with the medicine. She slowly drifted off to sleep, Chibs started down at her. His head throbbed from where she had knocked him out, it proved her bravery, courageousness, and protectiveness for Kendra. Her picking his gun up and threatening Jax, proved it even further.

Gemma walked in behind him holding the little girl, he took her into his arms, kissing her little face. "You have one hell of an old lady there Chibs."

"Aye, I do."

"She have your crow?"

"Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?" Chibs held the squirming little girl in his arms, wondering how he was going to get out of this. He would have to come up with something, some reason why Kenzie wouldn't have his crow. 

"Going to take this little beauty out and feed her." He carried her out of the room, hoping to have distracted Gemma for the time being.


	6. The Morning After

Kenzie heard Kendra Starr to fuss, she rolled over and was greeted by warm flesh. She opened her eyes and found Filip laying next to her. His arm draped around her waist, she slowly started to pull away from him. He pulled her against him, his lips nuzzling against her ear.

Kendra started to fuss louder, Kenzie crawled out of his embrace. Seeing she was in a t-shirt and boxers, she wondered how she'd gotten that way. She bent over the pack and play picking up the little girl.

"Good morning baby girl!"

The little girl snuggled close to her chest, her little arms wrapping around her neck. Kenzie carried the baby into the bathroom, with the diaper bag. She filled the bath tub with water, putting the little girl in, she shampooed her hair, and cleaned her. Letting hee play for a few minutes, Kenizie laughed when she splashed and giggled.

She didn't see Chibs standing in the doorway watching them. She didn't see the look on his face, while she cared for the little girl. Kenizie lifted her out of the tub, wrapping the towel around her. Laying her on the floor, Kenizie dried off the little girl and dressed her.

She stood up walking towards the door stopping when she saw Chibs. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"How are you feeling this morning? You really should be resting!" He had walked forward, gently touching her face.

"I'm fine." She smiled at him, not wanting to tell him she felt like hell.

Kendra reached out for Chibs to take her, he smiled at the little girl, taking her in his arms. Kenizie turned around picking up the towel, cleaning up the mess.

She followed them out into the bedroom her breathe catching at the tough biker cradling the little girl in his arms. Kenizie could see the love and tenderness on his eyes. A soft knocking on the door, broke her gaze from the father and daughter. 

Kenizie walked over, slowly opening the door, Gemma was standing on the other side. "Breakfast is ready." She turned around walking down the hall. Kenizie turned around to say something to Chibs, and found him standing directory behind her.

"Stay close to me love." He wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her down the hall towards the main room of the clubhouse. Kenizie noticed several men sitting around the room.

Chibs took the lead, he walked over to the bar, he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'd like to introduce you to my old lady Mackenzie Dury and our daughter Kendra Grace Teleford."

She smiled at the men in the room, she knew Jax, Tig, and Opie. She was introduced to Happy, Quinn, and Bobby. She fixed Kendra a plate, she took the little girl from Chibs and fed her.

Chibs fixed himself a plate sitting down with Happy and Tig. "Any word on who tried to hurt Kenizie last night?"

"There's going to be a patch on her and Kendra at all times when you aren't with her!" Jax said as he joined them. 

"Thanks. I just got them back into my life. I don't want to lose them." He looked across the room at them, watching Kenizie feeding their daughter. He watched noticing she hadn't eaten anything. He got up, walking across the room he picked Kendra up off the bar, taking her plate. He leaned down looked into Kenzie's eyes. "Fix yourself a plate love." His lips grazed over hers before he re-joined his brothers. 

She knew exactly when Tig reached for Kendra because the little girl started to cry. Kenizie looked over towards the table and saw the little girl's face buried in Chibs chest. His arms were around her, he had her up against his chest.

Kenzie smiled at the sight, knowing that the little girl was being cared for, she dumped her pate and headed back to the dormroom to take a shower. 

\--------

Chibs turned around to look for Kenzie, he needed to clean up and her to work. He saw Gemma come out from the kitchen, he handed her the baby. "Can you keep an eye on her?"

"Sure baby!" Gemma took the little girl from his arms, walking back towards his dorm room he heard music playing. 

He opened the door, going in he stopped staring at the sight before him. Kenizie freshly showered was dancing around his room in her underwear. 

He quickly shut the door watching her, a smile breaking out on his face. He walk up behind her, spinning her around in his arms, dancing with her. She let out a startled gasp, pulling away from him. 

"Filip.." She blushed, looking away she picked clothes out of her bag, feeling embarrassed. 

He leaned down kissing her. "Gemma is watching Kendra. I have to get ready for work." 

She watched him walk into the bathroom, her fingers touching her lips. She had liked the brief kiss, and being in his arms. 

She pushed the thoughts out of her head and knew nothing would ever happen between them. She left the room to find Gemma and the baby.

\---------

Chibs stood in the bathroom thinking about how soft her lips were, how her body felt against his. How fucking sexy she looked dancing around his room in her underwear. 

He was painfully aware of how hard he was, just thinking about her.


	7. A Few Stolen Kisses

Later in the afternoon, Gemma took them home, Happy went with them, Kemdra wasn't afraid of t he tough looking biker. She crawled up in his lap, cuddled up to his chest, and fell asleep, Kenzie went to take the little girl from the biker, he put his hand up. "I've got her!" He remained seated in the chair facing the door, Kenzie cleaned the house. Trying to rid herself of the memories of the night before, she'd peek in at Happy. He remained in the chair, with the little girl on his chest, he'd pulled his Kutte around her to keep her warm.

She heard a motorcycle ride up, she continued into her bedroom on her cleaning spree. The sound of male voices in the livingroom, didn't stop her from her mission of ridding her of the memories, she went into the bathroom, to scrub it down. She didn't hear Chibs come in behind her, he touched her shoulder. "You should be resting."

"I need to clean the house."

"I had the prospects fix everything and I hired people to come in a clean. Come rest." He pulled her to her feet, pulling the gloves off her hands, he guided her into the bedroom, pushing her towards the bed. "You and Kendra are safe. Juice is installing a top of the line security system. I'm going to keep you and Kendra safe."

He cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her, it started out as just a kiss on the lips. Kenzie moved her hands touching his face, he pulled away enough to look into her eyes, he pushed her down on the bed, laying on top of her, kissing her again, her mouth opening to him, his tongue, running along her bottom lip, before teasing her tongue. She sucked on his bottom lip, she hard him moan, he pulled away from her, looking down into her face. He got up, walking away from the bed, looking back at her, he left the room. 

Kenzie just laid on the bed, trying to get her racing hormones in check, she had wanted him. It had been too long since she'd been with anyone, he's walked off, leaving her hot and bothered. She got up from the bed, going back into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes, she stepped into the shower. Damn men!

_____________

It took all he had to walk away from her, that mouth of hers was dangerous, it could cause him to lose his mind. The feel of her body under his was nearly his undoing, he wanted nothing more then to take her right then and there. He heard the shower running in the master bath, he envisioned her earlier in his dorm room, dancing in her bra and panties. He was going to have to find a Croweater later to find relief, maybe a little red head. 

He'd have Juice come over and keep watch, while he was at the clubhouse that night. Chibs carried his bags into the master bedroom, putting away his clothes. He heard the tone of her voice, he immediately went on guard. "It's none of your business where I am. Fuck off asshole! If I recall, you hit like a girl." She came storming out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Who's threatening you?" He was standing in front of her, glaring down at her.

"No one."

"Didn't sound like it, don't endanger my daughter!"

"I'm not the one endangering your daughter! In fact until we moved to this fucking town, she was safe! Maybe Tosca was on to something, keeping you in the dark was the smartest thing she did!" She shoved past him, dropping her towel in the floor, getting dressed. She stormed out of the room, grabbed a diaper bag and her purse, slammed out of the house and left. He cursed as he chased after her.

______

She drove out of the city limits of Charming at a safe speed, pissed off that he had the audacity to question her on the care and safety of Kendra. She looked in her rearview mirror and saw several bikes behind her, of course he'd call all his asshole friends to come after her. She kept on moving, not slowing down, she was eventually surrounded by the bikes, and made to stop. She sat in the driver's seat, looking straight ahead, keeping the doors locked and the windows up. 

She watched as Filip walked up to her door, he tapped on her window. She looked at him cracking her window. "Can I fucking help you?"

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?"

"I was going shopping in Lodi! You pissed me off and Kendra and I needed some retail therapy!"

"It's dangerous for you two to be out alone." He saw her roll her eyes. "Please go back to the house."

She hated being weak and giving in, she spent the majority of her childhood being weak and giving in, letting others take control from her. It wasn't until she was eighteen that she started to control her own life, and became a stronger person. She just nodded her head, she watched the bikers move out from behind her, she turned the car around and headed home. She pulled into the drive, grabbing her purse, the diaper bag, and Kendra she went into the house.

She dropped the bags by the door, taking the little girl into the kitchen, putting her into the highchair. Kenzie fixed her a snack, smiling as the little girl babbled and laughed. She heard him ride in, she hadn't bothered locking the door or setting the alarm, she knew he'd be right behind her. She heard the door open, and him curse, she rolled her eyes when he yelled for her.

"What now?"

"The door wasn't locked, the alarm wasn't set!"

"I knew you were right behind me!"

"And what if someone would have come in before then?"

"No one did!" She walked away from him, he grabbed her arm, pulling her back to his side.

"You have to be more careful. Always keep the door locked, and the alarm set, when it's just the two of you."

"Yes." She walked away from him, going back into the kitchen, putting distance between them. She was still a little mad at him for being an asshole earlier. Kendra squealed in delight when she saw Kenzie walk back into the room. She leaned down kissing the little girl on top of the head, Kendra pointed at Chibs as he walked into the room. Kendra reached her arms up to him, wanting to be picked up. He scooped her up out of the high chair, holding her close, whispering into her ears.

She leaned against the counter looking at him, he looked over at her and smiled. She walked across the kitchen, and kissed him, she couldn't resist. He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her to his side. She broke off the kiss, walking out of the kitchen. She stood in the middle of the livingroom, she heard him come in behind her. His arm snaked around her waist pulling to him. She heard Kendra, laughing on her ear. She turned to face him, he lowered his lips to hers. He pulled back, looking into her eyes. "I have to leave for a while. Juice is going to come over and stay with you." Still reeling from his kiss, she just nodded her head. He handed Kendra to her, walking towards the door.

\---------------  
Chibs was sitting in the bar at the clubhouse, drinking Jamerson. Trying to sort shit out, he had Kenizie at home, the kisses they had shared had left him wanting more. He knew she wasn't the type for fling. She was the type of woman that deserved more then just a one night stand.

He looked around the clubhouse, looking for an available Croweater, let out a curse, he didnt want a Croweater. He needed to find a release, he wasn't going to find it here.

He left the clubhouse, feeling frustrated. He pulled into the drive of the house seeing that it was dark, he pulled out his gun.


	8. Now That's Romantic

Kenizie and Juice sat on the couch in the darkened livingroom watching a scary movie. A bowl of popcorn sat between them. She was curled up under a blanket sitting on the opposite end of the couch. Juice looked up as the door slowly started to open.

"Kenzie, get to Kendra's room" He said quietly. Kenizie got up without asking any questions, going to the little girls room. Scooping her up in her arms, she shut and locked the bedroom door.

She could go out the window if necessary, she listened hoping that Juice was okay.

\--------

Chibs slowly opened the door, his gun drawn, not liking that the house was dark. If Juice was asleep, when he was suppose to be watching his girls. He walked over to the alarm, putting the code in, looking around not seeing anyone in the livingroom. He could hear Kendra crying down the hall, he saw that the TV was on but on mute.

He saw a figure moving around in the kitchen, he moved towards the room. The figure stood up pointing his gun at Chibs. He was ready to shoot the figure in the kitchen to keep his family safe. "Put your gun down asshole!"

"Chibs?"

"For fuck sake shit head! You're lucky I didn't blow your head off!" He flipped the light on, glaring at the young man. "Why the hell are you watching TV in the dark?"

"Kenzie and I were watching a scary movie." Chibs felt a jealously surge through his body. He wondered what else they had been doing in the dark.

"Where are they?"

"I told Kenizie to get into Kendra's room and wait for me."  
Chibs glared at him, Juice quickly left the kitchen gathering his things and leaving the house. Chibs looked at the couch, seeing the blanket laying there, anger and jealously ran together. He stormed down the hall towards Kendra's room. 

__________

Kenzie had settled the little girl back down to sleep, she was curled up in tge chair waiting for Juice or whoever he called to come get her. She heard foot steps coming down the hall, she stood at the door waiting. 

"Mackenzie!" She recognized Chibs voice, she slowly opened the door. He grabbed her arm, dragging her down the hall into the livingroom. 

"What the hell is your issue?"

"You're suppose to be my old lady. You're sitting here in the dark watching movies under a blanket with another man!"

"And!"

"Did you fuck him?"

"Excuse me?" Disgusted with the was he was speaking to her and what he thought about her she started to walk away. He grabbed her, pulling her back to him, his lips crashing down on hers.

"You belong to me!" She had a moment of panic, a flashback to her childhood. She stiffened in his arms and started to fight him.

"Stop! Please don't hurt me!" He released his hold, looking at her, he could see the fear in her eyes. He tried to pull her back but she pushed away from him, running away from him.

She ran into Kendra's room, shutting and locking the door. Sitting in front of the door she tried to rein in her emotions. She thought she had buried all those memories of the past. 

She heard a quiet knock on the door, she was hoping if she ignored him he'd go away. "Mackenzie, please come out, I'm sorry if I scared you! I'd never hurt you love." 

She slowly opened the door, looking at him, his hands were on her waist. He pulled her into his arms pulling her to his chest. "I'm sorry Filip, I didn't mean to lose my shit!"

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I was upset and I took it out on you."

She looked up at him, he wiped the tears off her face, pulling her down the hall to her room. He tucked her into bed, she grabbed his hand. "Stay with me."

She could see the emotions playing over his face, he quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her. It felt good to sleep in someone's arms, she felt safe for the first time ever.

Even during her three year relationship with Derrick, she never felt safe. "I feel like I owe you an explanation on why I freaked out."

"You don't...."

"My parents died when I was three, I grew up in foster homes. A few were great but most of them were..." She felt his arms tighten around her. "I'm sorry I just..." She felt the tears rolling down her face, she was mad at herself for giving the monsters of her past power of her again. 

"I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have grabbed and yelled at you that way." 

"You had no way of knowing." 

"Tell me about the phone call earlier, who's threatening you?"

"No one?"

"Love, I heard you tell someone you hit like a girl." She let out a laugh, she rolled over to face him.

"That was my ex-financee, he's no threat" She saw the look in his eyes go from concern to anger.

"He's hit you?"

"No..."

"Explain the you hit like a girl comment!"

"We went to a bar after a football game, some guy was being overly friendly. He tried to defend my honor but ended on the floor. Broke his hand, threw a totally wimpy punch. The guy was dragging me out the door, I had to defend myself and get him out." She saw his eyes crinkle up as he laughed, in the dimly lit room.

"How long have you been apart?"

"Almost two years, I should have known it wouldn't work out. He was prettier then me."

"I don't think that's possible. Why did you break off the engagement?"

"He broke it off with me. Didn't like the face that Tosca needed help. She had trouble with the pregnancy from tge start, horrible morning sickness. He was jealous of our relationship, he broke it off because he thought we were lovers. He couldn't understand that we'd been friends since kindergarten. That's why we were so close."

"Sounds like a piece of shit."

"He's been calling me, wanting to know where I am. Throwing down empty threats. After Tosca passed he came around wanting me back, then he found out I was Kendra's guardian. He tried to get me to abandon her. I kicked him out of the house. I've been in that little girls life from day one, I love her like she's my own, I'd protect her with my life. No way in hell, I'd give her up without a fight."

"I can see that you love her and protect her." He brushed the hair from her face, leaning down to kiss her. He pulled her closer to him, her head was resting on his chest. She fell asleep in his arms a few minutes later.

_____________

The sun was shining through the window, rolling over she found the other side of the bed empty. Thinking back to the bedtime confessional from last night she felt embarrassed.

She barely knew the man and she was telling him her secrets. Secrets had a way of hurting you if the wrong people found out about them. She slowly sat up on bed, looking around the room there was no trace of Filip. 

She got up from the bed, leaving the room she stopped in Kendra's room to check on her. She wasn't in her bed, a sense of panic over came her. Tearing out of the room she   
Went back to hers grabbing her phone. She headed down tge hall to the livingroom, feeling like her heart was going to explode. 

She heard Kendra giggle and babble, the Filip's voice talking to her. Kenzie took a minute to calm herself before going into the kitchen. 

"Look Kendra, it's mamma." He smiled at her, Kendra started beating on tge highchair tray.

"Good morning baby girl!" She leaned down to kiss the little girl on the top of the head. She straightened up looking up at Chibs, he walked towards her smiling. 

"Good morning love." He leaned down kissing her, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She returned his kiss, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I have something to talk to you about."

"Okay." She was afraid that he wanted to discuss visitation or, that he wanted to take Kendra away from her. She would be devestated if she lost her little girl, that wasn't Tosca's wishes. 

She wanted them to co-parent, Kendra. She was willing to do that with him. He approached the table sitting down next to her.

"I think we should get married. It would be beneficial for Kendra. You could adopt her, if anything happen to me the club would take care of you both. It would be a marriage of convenience."


	9. Offer too Good to Refuse

"Wow! That's quite the proposal! My heart is all a flutter from the romance." She rolled her eyes getting up from the table. He had made a valid point, if they married she could adopt Kendra. If anything happened to him, she'd be a legal parent.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" She could her the frustration in his voice.

"Technically, you didn't ask me anything. You made a suggestion." She heard him growl in frustration, she smiled at him. He was kinda cute when he was irritated.

"Mackenzie Dury, will you marry me?" He was standing in front of her.

"Sure." He smiled down at her, cupping her face he leaned down to kiss her.

"We can get married at the courthouse next werk, it will give the lawyers time to get the adoption process started."

"Alright."

She watched him leave the kitchen, wondering what she'd gotten herself into. A quick courthouse wedding, no beautiful white dress, or flowers. No reception, with cake and dancing, kinda a disappointment but this wasn't going to be a real marriage.

Chances were it might be her only wedding, so in a way it did really suck. She'd find a way to move on with the disappointment, she was use to it. She picked Kendra up from the highchair, cleaning her up from breakfast. She carried her into the livingroom, finding some music on the radio, she danced around the room with the little girl. Kendra was laughing and babbling, Kenzie smiled down at the little girl. She spun around in a circle, way too fast falling to the floor, the little girl laughed. Kenzie was laying on the floor, with the little girl sitting on her stomach.

She looked over to see a pair of boots standing next to her head, she looked up to see Chibs staring down at her. He scooped Kendra into his arms. "Give your Da a kiss, my wee one."

"Da da da da da!" The little girl patted his cheeks before opening her mouth and slobbering on him. Kenzie heard him, laugh and watched him wipe his cheeks dry. He stuck out his hand, helping her up off the floor. He wrapped the arm around her, puling her close to him, his lips lowering to hers, for a quick kiss.

"Be good for you Ma today, my sweet girl." He kissed Kendra on the forehead, before handing her to Kenzie. Kendra looked at Kenzie and smiled, leaning forward and giving her sloppy kisses.

"Ma ma ma ma ma!" Kenzie smiled down at the little girl, hugging her close to her body, she walked Chibs to the door. He opened the door to leave, Kenzie could see that there was a biker in her drive. She frowned up at Chibs, he looked down at her smiling.

"It's for yours and Kendra's protection, you don't go anywhere without a member or prospect with you. What are your plans today?"

"I'm going car shopping in Lodi."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll go with you tomorrow, I want to make sure you get something safe."

"I'm perfectly capably to pick out my own vehicle, I've been doing it since I was eighteen."

"I said I'd go with you tomorrow! End of discussion!"

She could feel her temper starting to build, it took quite a bit for it to get going but once it did, you better stand back. "Who in the fuck do you think you are? Last time I cheeked, I was a grown ass woman, and I could make my own decisions!" She saw the anger flare in his eyes, she didn't back down from him, she stood toe to toe, glaring at him. 

"I'm your fiancee, and you'll do as I say!"

"Last time I checked fiancee didn't make you Lord and King over my ass!" She stormed towards the hall, stopping before leaving the room. "I'll do what I want, when I want! Take your little ass monkey with you! I don't need a babysitter!" She went into the bedroom, putting Kendra in the pack and play, she locked the bedroom door. Stripping down she went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

_________

Chibs had to count to ten and exhale slowly, he didn't know if he was more turned on or pissed at how the little red head had talked to him. Up until that moment, she had been so meek and mild, but out of nowhere she showed her temper. As least he knew she could hold her own against some of the other ladies of the club, if needed. He noticed that her eyes went to a dark green when she was angry, he stroked his beard smiling. 

He went down the hall to the master bedroom, turning the door knob he found it locked. He put his ear to the door, heard nothing. He easily got the door open and entered the room, Kendra stood up in the pack and play and started waving at him and babbling. He smiled at the little girl, going to pick her up. He heard the shower running, he cuddled the little girl in his arms. Waiting for Kenzie to get out of the shower, so he could apologize to her. 

\------------

She wrapped the towel around her body, leaving her hair to dry natural she walked into the bedroom. Letting out a startled squeal finding him sitting on the bed, holding Kendra in his arms. He stood up, walking towards her, his free hand goung around the back of her neck, pulling her close. 

"Please wait until tomorrow to go car shopping, so I can go with you. I'm sorry."

"Fine. It's okay, I know you were just worried about your daughter."

He kissed her, looking down at her smiling. "I'm leaving my ass monkey to watch over you and Kendra." She smiled up at him, rolling her eyes. "And I worry about you too!" He put Kendra back in the pack and play, before pulling her into his arms. Pulling at her towel, smiling down at her. She slapped at his hands, pushing him away, she didn't know how to read him. 

"Don't you have to be at work?"

"Aye! But you look so sexy, standing here in nothing but your towel..." She walked away from him, he saw the scars on her back. "Christ love, what happened to your back?" His gentle hands were touching the top part of her back. She closed her eyes, wincing at the long ago memory.

"Scars from the past...." He turned her around to look at him.

"Who did this to you love?"

"Please Filip.....it's in the past just let it go." She looked at him, her eyes pleading him to forget what he saw. He turned her back around, pulling the towel from her body. She heard him exhale, and felt his hands run down her back. She grabbed her robe, pulling it on, not wanting to look at him, and seeing the pity in his eyes. He gentle turned her around, cupping her face.

"Tell me who hurt you."

"It was one of the foster families I lived with...just leave it alone." She let the tears roll down her face, he reached wiping them away.

"I've got to go to work. I'll be back tonight." He leaned down to kiss her, leaving the room quickly. She watched him go, she didn't want to break down or share anymore of her past secrets. 

____________

Chibs walked into the clubhouse, he went to find Juice first, wanting more intel on every family she'd been with. He wanted to find out who was responsible for hurting her and make them pay. He then went to find Jax, and ask him and Tara to be the witnesses at their wedding next week. They were going to announce their marriage after the ceremony. 

"Jackie boy, I need a favor."

"Anything brother."

"Next week Mackenzie and I are getting married at the courthouse, just the two of us. I was wondering if you and Tara would be our witnesses. We'll announce it, Friday night at the party."

"Gemma will kill you."

"I know but it's more of a marriage of convenience. It provides her and my daughter protection if anything happens to me."

"We'd protect her no matter if you were married or not, she's your old lady." Chibs looked at him, before shaking his head, and telling Jax the truth. "Wow. That's some heavy shit. You don't have to marry her. Just take your kid."

"I can't do that Jackie, she's been in Kendra's life since Tosca found out she was pregnant. Took care of the lass, here whole life, she loves the girl like she's her own I can't do that to either of them."

"I'll keep your secret, but secrets have a away of coming out and hurting you."

Chibs was well aware of how secrets could hurt you, he just prayed he could keep this one buried. "I have to protect both of them." He meant it, he already knew he'd lay down his life to keep his girls safe. Later that afternoon, Happy was going to tattoo Kendra's name underneath Kerrianne's. He needed to get to the jeweler down town and find a ring for Kenzie, he wanted to make her feel special, since his proposal had been such a shitty one.

He went down town, and looked over the huge selection the shop owner had, nothing stood out to him. He went back to his own apartment and opened his wall safe, bringing out a small velvet square box. He opened the box looking down at the engagement ring and wedding bands that had belonged to his grandparents. He was glad he hadn't given them to Fiona, she had laughed at using the antique wedding set. 

He knew that the set would be perfect for Kenzie, he returned to the jewellery store downtown to have the rings cleaned. He was going to give her the engagement ring tonight, when he got back to her, soon to be their place.

____________________________

She was in the kitchen fixing dinner, when she heard him ride up, Kendra was in her highchair banging on the tray, singing. Kenzie smiled at the little girl, waiting for Chibs to come into the kitchen. She glanced up as he walked through the door, carrying a bouquet of wild flowers, handing them to her.

"Thank you, their beautiful." She found a vase under the kitchen sink, filling it with water, she arranged the flowers, placing the vase on the table. He was right behind her, he'd pulled a small square box out of his pocket. "Mackenzie, please marry me." He opened the ring box, showing her the ring.

"It's beautiful Filip, but you didn't have to...I said yes."

"It was my grandmother's, she would love the fact that you were wearing her ring." He slipped it on her finger, leaning down to kiss her lips.


	10. She's Mine

"Derrick, stop calling me! I've had enough!" The phone was taken from her hand, Chibs was smiling at her, as he put the phone to his ear.

"Listen and listen good. Mackenzie is mine now, she's my fiancee, very soon she'll be my wife. If you call her again, I will find you and beat the bloody hell out of you! She's mine now, you've lost her forever!" He ended the call, handing her phone back to her, smiling at her. He leaned over on the couch kissing her, his lips nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Maybe he'll get the message now." She smiled at him, at him, he grabbed her pulling her to him. 

"If not, I'd be glad to hunt him down, and beat him." 

She stood up, walking towards the kitchen, looking over her shoulder. "He won't waste his time on me." She grabbed a bottle of water, she felt his arms snake around her waist. She was picked up off her feet, she squealed. "Filip!" 

He carried her back into the livingroom to the couch. "I'm not done kissing you yet." She laughed, as he tossed her on the couch, laying down with her. He brushed her hair away from her face, looking down at her. "Now where were we, before we were interrupted?"

"Right about here I think." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips to hers kissing him. He deepened the kiss, she moaned as his lips trailed down her neck, his hands moved under her t-shirt. It had been way too long, since she'd had a man touching her, she sat up slightly, pulling her shirt off, tossing it in the floor. She watched his eyes widened, as she lay underneath him, in just her bra. She cupped his face, kissing him again, she ran her hands underneath his shirt, hearing him growl in her ear.

"Christ Mackenzie, if you don't slow down."

"If I don't slow down what?" She hoped he's throw her over his shoulder and carry her to the bedroom. She was looking at him daring him to take her, she wanted him. She grabbed him, pulling him back down for a kiss, her legs going around his hips, she could feel him getting hard. He looked down at her, trying to decide what to do. "Christ Filip, I haven't had sex for over two years, please!"

"What the hell? Why haven't you had sex for over two years?"

"Can we discuss the whys later, and just take care of the problem please?" She heard him laugh, she huffed at him, pushing him away, she got up from the couch, grabbing her t-shirt, she started out of the room. She was lifted out off of her feet and carried her into her bedroom, and tossed onto the bed. Pulling her clothes off, he looked down at her.

"Jesus, you're so damn beautiful!

____________________________

Chibs collapsed on top of her, both of then bathed in sweat. He laid on top of her, his head on her chest. He lifted his head smiling at her, before kissing her. "How was it love?"

"It was alright." She watched his smile turn into a frown, until he realized she was teasing him. She heard him growl at her, and then he started to tickle her.

"Just alright? Just alright?" 

"Fine....it was amazing, fantastic...mind blowing." She looked up at him. 

"That's better love!" He rolled to his back, pulling her into his arms. She settled into his arms, relaxing aginst him, falling asleep. 

He looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and knew he'd protect her with his life. She was so damn beautiful, he kissed the top of her head, pulling her closer to him.

___________

Waking up the next morning, she was curled up against his side. Raising up, looking down at him, he looked so peaceful as he slept. She carefully slipped from the bed, leaving the room, it was six am.

She went into the kitchen, to start breakfast. She started the coffee, she made waffles, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Hearing Kendra waking up, she went to change her and bring her into the kitchen and feed her.

She cut up the waffles, and bacon putting them on the tray of her highchair along with the eggs. The little girl giggled and started eating, Kenzie poured herself a cup of coffee.

Two hands were on her hips bringing her back against him. "Good morning love. Is there enough for me?"

"I made plenty." Chibs sat down at the table, Kenzie put a cup of coffee in front of him and a plate of food. She dumped a cup of fruit in front of Kemdra before sitting down with her own bowl of fruit and cup of coffee.

She finished eating, putting her dishes in the dishwasher, she started to walk past Chins, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on hid lap. His lips muzzled her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. "You still want to go car shopping today?"

"Yes. As soon as we're ready. Little Miss. needs a bath, I need a shower. " He growled in her ear, kissing her neck.

"Do you need help in the shower." 

She let out a laugh, and looked at him. "I think I can mange on my own!" She scooted off his lap, walking over to clean up after Kendra and get her ready for a bath. He stepped up behind her, his hands on her waist.

"Are you sure about the shower love?"

"Maybe next time." She carried the little girl down the hall, towards the master bedroom. Once she had Kendra bathed and dressed for the day, she handed the little girl to Chibs so she could take her own shower. She wasn't in the shower very long, when the door opened, and Chibs stepped inside. 

"I thought we could save time and shower together." He smiled at her, lowering his lips down to hers kissing her.

"Oh really?" The quick ten minute shower turned into a thirty minute shower.

________________

One Week Later

Tara kidnapped Kenzie at ten am and promised to have her at the courthouse at one, Chibs was taking care of Kendra for the day. "Are you nervous?" The two women were getting manicure and pedicures before the next appointment for hair and make up.

"Maybe a little."

"So what are you wearing?"

"I don't know...we're just going to the courthouse. I need to get back to the house and take care of the baby after this..."

"Kendra is being taken care of, this is your wedding day, I'm your maid of honor, and I'm taking care of you. You're getting your hair and make up done after this."

"Tara, you don't have to go to all this trouble."

"It's my pleasure, and your future husband made all the arrangements. After your hair and make up, it's on to my house to get dressed, the guys and Kendra will meet us at the court house."

Kenzie sat back in the chair, smiling that Chibs made these arrangements for her, trying to make their court house wedding something special. By the time they were done with everything it was twelve-thirty, Kenzie stood in Tara and Jax's bedroom dressed in an ivory full length dress. It was a simple dress, that clung to her curves, she wore matching heels. Her hair was done in curls down her back, her make-up natural. 

"You look beautiful!" Tara stood behind her. "Something borrowed, my necklace." She put it around Kenzie's neck. "Something new, earrings, Chibs picked them out." Kenzie, put the diamond studs in her ears. "Something old, Chibs mom wore this pin on her wedding day." Tara pinned it to the bodice of her dress. "And something blue, a garter belt, and your matching bra and panties. Which Chibs will enjoy later!" Tara winked at Kenzie. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Teleford?"

"I guess so!"

_____________________

Chibs watched as she started to walk towards him, he smiled she looked absolute gorgeous. She hadn't seen him yet, she and Tara were talking and laughing. he watched as she came closer to him. Kendra started to squeal, and bounce in his arms, pointing. "Ma ma ma ma!"

"Aye, sweet girl that's your Ma. Let's go get her." He walked towards her still smiling. "Mackenzie, you look..."

"Alright?" She laughed, looking up at him.

"I was thinking amazing, fantastic, mind blowing!" He leaned down kissing her, Tara and Jax cleared their throats.

"Come on you two, let's get you married." Tara took Kendra from Chibs so they could go into the courtroom and get married. Chibs and Kenzie were standing in front of the judge. Tara leaned over towards Jax, sitting in the benches behind the couple. "Do you think this is really just a marriage of convenience?"

"Naw, look at the way they're looking at each other, that's love!"

"Think either one of them will admit it?"

"Eventually, one of them will."

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride!" Chibs leaned down kissing her, they walked over to Tara and Jax picking up Kendra. Jax and Tara signed the marriage license, the group made their way out of the courthouse to the street.

"We've got church this afternoon, see you afterward?" Chibs had his arm around Kenzie. "Nelda is going to watch the boys and Kenzie at Jax and Tara's tonight."

"Okay, I'll see you later." She watched as they climbed into Jax's truck. Kenzie said good bye to Tara, she put Kendra into her carseat, and drove home. She needed to pack a bag for her that night. It was almost three in the afternoon, Kenzie settled on the couch, watching TV, she was letting Kendra take a short nap. She was nervous about going to her first club party, Tara had told her stories while they were being pampered.

She got Kendra up at four, changed her, fed her a snack, and took her to Tara and Jax's house. She and Tara left for the club together, she followed Tara to the club, Pulling into TM's lot she backed in next to Tara. "Remember you're an old lady, wife to a patched member, you make the Croweaters respect you!"

"Is it really an issue?"

"Yeah, it is! They will push up on your man, to see how far they can go. You kick the ass of the first one that touches him, and it won't happen again."'

She didn't have the heart to tell Tara, that this marriage wasn't real, it was just for looks. They walked into the clubhouse, and church was just letting out, Chibs walked over to Kenzie, pulling her into his arms, and kissing her. "Are you ready love?"

"Let's do it." He pulled her to the center of the room, whistling loud, getting everyone's attention.

"We have an announcement to make! Earlier today, this beautiful woman made my the luckiest bastard on the planet, she became my wife. I'd like to introduce you too Mackenzie Teleford." The room was quiet for a few seconds before the couple was surrounded by the occupants of the room,Keanzie was hugged and kissed by members of SAMCRO. Gemma was standing in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You sneaky little bitch!"

"Now Gem, it isn't her fault, I talked her into it!" Gemma glared at both of them before hugging Kenzie.

"Welcome to the family baby, take care of him!" She walked away, leaving them standing there in the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, whispering in her ear. "I see the something borrowed, new, and old, but where is the blue love?"

"Somewhere on my body Filip..." She heard him groan, she let out a laugh, she started to walk away, but he pulled her back, turning her around to face him.

"I may have to give you a tour of my dorm room and find it!" He whispered in her ear.

She cupped his face. "It would be rude to leave your friends too early, and there's more then one something blue. Oh look cake!" Tara had brought out a wedding cake, she turned to see Chibs' face he looked like he wanted to pick her up and carry her out of the room. He followed her to the cake, they did the traditional feeding each other cake, Tara took a picture of them. Jax toasted the couple, in fact several of Chibs brothers toasted them, if Kenzie, hadn't used an old bartender trick, of spitting the shot into a beer bottle, she would have been drunk and not aware of her surroundings.

She walked outside to get some fresh air, it was getting stuffy inside, she was followed by one of the Croweaters. "Just because he married you doesn't mean he's yours!"

"It's exactly what it means butter cup!" The woman came near Kenzie, and shoved her, she fell back into the picnic table. 

"He's mine you snooty bitch!" The blonde slapped Kenzie, knocking her down. Kenzie had enough, it was time to unlesh her inner bitch. She kicked off her shoes, and knocked the woman back, punching her in the face, her nose squirting blood. The clubhouse door opened and Jax stumbled out, Kenzie heard an "Oh shit!", but she was too pissed to care. The blonde Croweater took the beer bottle on the table and broke it, jabbing the broken edge at Kenzie.

She grabbed the woman's wrist, slamming it on the table making her drop the broken bottle, she then pushed her to the ground, pulling her hair. "Now listen up, you skanky whore, and tell your little friends. Chibs is off limits, he's mine." She leaned down and whispered in her ear. " Just so you know, I grew up in foster care, so I know how to fuck a bitch up!" She got up, turning around she saw several of the club members watching, including Chibs. She put her shoes back on, walking back into the clubhouse, going straight to the bathroom, with her purse.

She was trying to fix her hair and make up, when the door was pushed open and Chibs was staring at her. "What the hell was that?"

"She threatened me, I let her know it was unacceptable. I'm sorry if I messed up..." He pulled her into his arms kissing her.

"That was incredibly hot....what did you whisper in her ear?"

"That I grew up in foster care, and I know how to fuck a bitch up!" He picked her up, throwing him over his shoulder.

"It's time I show you my dorm room and I find your something blue!"

____________________

Gina looked at herself in the mirror, she'd been kicked off TM and told not to come back. She had been one of the most popular Croweaters for the past two years, she'd been Chibs favorite for the past six months. All in one night all her hard work was ruined, she was going to make that bitch pay. She went back to her table in the diner, she heard the bell ring over the door and smiled.

"Mr. Zobelle, glad you could make it. I understand you want to take down SAMCRO, I can help."

"Tell me more Gina."


	11. Happy For A Minute

She raised her head up from his chest, smiling at him. "We need to go get our daughter and go home."

"She's staying with Jax and Tara for the weekend, I have plans for you." 

Kenzie was apprehensive she'd never been away from the Kendra for more then a few hours. Now he wanted her to spend two nights away from her. 

"She'll be fine love." He kissed her again, trying to comfort her, and calm her nerves.

"What exactly do you have planned?" She narrowed her eyes looking at him. "Planning to throw me off a cliff, for the insurance money?"

She heard him laugh. "Nothing so sinister. It's a surprise, we do need to get up, and get going." She sat up in bed watching him get dressed. "Come on love, what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing." He pulled her from the bed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Put some clothes on, or we're never getting out of here!" He pushed her back on the bed. He bent over sitting a bag on the bed. "Get dressed!"

She rolled over opening her bag, looking to see what was packed. She pulled out some clothes getting dressed. Sitting down on the bed she realized the only shoes she had were her heels. A pair of boots were dropped in front of her.

"Let's go!" She pulled the boots on and stood up, Chibs walked over to the closet pulling out a black sweatshirt. He handed it to her, grabbing their bags, he pushed her out the door.

They made their way through the main room of the clubhouse and outside to his bike. She pulled on the sweatshirt, he handed her an extra helmet. "Have you ever ridden before?"

She smiled at him as she put the helmet on. "You're not the first biker I've ride bitch with." She slid on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He peeled out of the parking lot, Kenzie closed her eyes as the night air whipped around her.

It had been years since she'd been on a bike, she'd forgotten how freeing it felt. She opened her eyes to watch the screnary go by, her grip tightening around his waist.

They pulled up in front of a cabin, Chibs got off the bike, she climbed off after him. She lost her balance, Chibs arms shot out to steady her. He unfastened her helmet, pulling it off. "You're ridden before? "

She could hear a touch of jealously in his voice, she smiled up at him. "Your by far the sexist man I've ridden with." She tried to walk away from him, but he pulled her closer to him, kissing her.

She moaned against his mouth, he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist her arms around his neck. He carried her inside the cabin, kicking the door shut behind him.

Carrying her to the bedroom, he tossed her on the bed. Smiling down at her he pulled her boots off, tossing them in the floor. Kenzie was starting to appreciate this marriage of convenience, it was proving to be very satisfying. "I see, you plan to keep me naked and in bed all weekend?"

He looked down at her, smiling. "I plan on letting you up to fix me meals." She let out a cry of aggrevation, and pushed him away with her foot. 

"I may fix you a sandwich if you're lucky!" She was propped up on her elbows watching him undress. He reached down unsnapping hee jeans and pulling them off.

"Just a sandwich?" He lowered himself to the bed, pulling her shirt off. Letting his lips trail kisses down her neck.

____________

The rest of the weekend past in a blur, Sunday afternoon found her on the back of his bike heading back to Charming. She had enjoyed their honeymoon, a majority of it was spent in bed, with time out for cooking and eating meals, and other necessary things.

She was disappointed as they pulled into TM's Lot, he backed his bike up along with the few others. She climbed off, taking off her helmet. He pulled her into his arms kiss her. "We've got family dinner in two hours, we can pick up Kendra then."

"Do I need to go home a make something? " 

"No. Gem, doesn't expect you to bring anything for this one. I thought we could go into my dormroom." He started kissing the side of her neck.

"Filip..."

"I can't help if my wife is sexy!"

The clubhouse door opened and they heard footsteps coming their way. Chibs looked over to see Tig and Happy looking at them with disgust.

"Get a room!" Tig snapped. She rolled her eyes at Tig, Chibs pulled her closer to him. Trying to convince her to go back to his dorm room for the next two hours.

"I need a shower off the road, and change clothes. Sorry!" She patted his checks, before kissing him. She walked over to her SUV, to drive herself home. She watched him follow her home, she was barley in the door when he threw her over his shoulder carrying her towards the master bedroom. "Put me down!" She slapped his ass, as he carried her.

"Just helping you with get to the shower."

____________

"I'll meet you there love!"

She pouted at him. "You're not going to go with me?"

"I hate riding in cages, only do it when I have to."

"Okay." He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

"Don't pout love. I'll see you in a few." She smiled up at him, before getting into her car and driving off. He was stopping off at the store to pick up some more beer before going to Clay and Gemma's.

_______________

Kenzie parked her SUV down the street, and started walking towards Clay and Gemma's. She was to the drive when gunshots rang out, she felt a burning in her side. She fell to the ground, looking around for help. 

She started dragging herself towards the door, she could feel her left side was warm and wet. The door was whipped open, she was lifted up, in strong arms.

"Hold on Kenzie!" She was staring into Happy's face for half a minute before the pain got too much and she passed out.


	12. Live or Die

Chibs parked his bike as the ambulance took off from Clay and Gemma's. He saw Gemma in the yard holding Kendra, he scanned the yard looking for Kenzie.

Happy was talking to Unser his shirt covered in blood. Walking up to Gemma, he could see it in her eyes that something was wrong. "Where's Kenzie? "

Jax came up behind him. "She's been taken to St . Thomas, she's been shot."

"Is Kendra okay? "

"She was inside the house, she's fine." Gemma said.

"Can you take care of her, I need to go check on my wife."

"Of course baby. Go take care of Kenzie."

Chibs ran for his bike feeling guily, if he'd ridden with her like she'd wanted, he would have been there to protect her. He didn't even know her condition or if anyone else had been hit. He couldn't get to the hospital fast enough, he ran through the ER doors, stopping at the desk for information. 

He was told she was taken straight to surgery and that someone would be out to update him soon. He started to pace the hall, waiting for news. His brothers started to file in, waiting with him.

Tara finally came out after a hour with news of Kenzie's condition. Chibs stopped pacing when he saw her, already out of his mind with worry and guilt, he held his breath. 

"She's going to be fine, it knicked her lung. The surgeon was able to remove the bullet. She should be able to go home by the middle of the week, if no com0lications. She's in recovery now."

"Thanks Tara." Chibs sank down into the chair relieved that she was going to be fine. Jax sat down beside him, patted him on the back.

"We'll find out who' responsible, and make them pay."

"Was Hap hit? I saw blood on his shirt."

"That's Kenzie's, she was hit at the end of the drive. She dragged herself to the door. Hap found her, at the front door."

"I could have lost her today...."

"Mr. Teleford, you can see your wife now." Chibs stood up following the nurse down the hall. He walked into the room, gazing down at Kenzie's body, his heart started to beat fast.

He sat down in the chair next to the bed, taking her hand, she was pale. "I promise to find out who did this to you love." He kissed her hand, brushing the hair back from her face.

________

Kenzie's eyes opened she, slowly looked around the room. Chibs was leaned back in the chair next to her bed asleep. She tried to push herself up in bed, she hissed out in pain. Chibs woke up, instantly, standing up, he gently guided her back down on the bed.

"Easy love, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Kendra?" He voice was a little raspy. 

"She's at Gemma's, she's fine. You're the one giving us a scare." He leaned down kissing her lips., his hands cupping her face.

She looked up at him, grabbing his hand before she could say anything the nurse came in. "Glad you're awake. I'm Amie, you're nurse. Can you tell me what your pain level is on a scale from 1-10."

"A five..." She winced as she said it, Chibs and the nurse both looked at her.

"Try again love." He was still holding her hand, she rolled her eyes looking at the nurse.

"A eight."

"I'll be right back with some pain medicine for you. You don't have to be in pain," She watched the nurse leave the room, she looked over at Chibs, he was seated next to her again.

"Don't lie about your pain darlin, no shame in taking something."

"I don't do well on pain medicine! I tend to get goofy." She heard him laugh.

"Like what kind of shenanigans, can I expect from you?"

"Just make sure I don't roam the halls or streets naked." The nurse came in and gave her a shot through her IV, her eyes started getting heavy, she looked over at Chibs and smiled. "Filip?"

"Yes love?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." She closed her eyes, falling into a drug induced sleep, he stared down at her swallowing hard, not sure if he heard her right.

XXX

She woke up to an empty room, he head was fuzzy from the medicine she was given. She pushed herself up, reaching for a cup of water, she heard arguing at her door, before it was pushed open and a police officer came strolling in. "Mackenzie Dury? I'm Deputy Chief Hale, I'd like to ask you some questions about the shooting."

"It's actually Mackenzie Teleford."

"I didn't realize you'd gotten married, my mistake."

"What questions do you have?"

"Can you give me a description of the vehicle or the person that shot you?"

"It came from behind, I didn't see anything. I was too focused on getting help."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what you know."

"I've told you everything."

"I'd hate to see a nice woman like you mixed up with Teleford. He's dangerous, I can protect you and your daughter, just give me a call."

"My husband would never hurt me or our child, he'd protect us with his own life. I think you need to leave now." 

"Here's my card, call me if you think of anything." He placed it on the table in front of her. The door opened, Chibs came in, glaring at Hale. The Deputy Chief left, smiling at Mackenzie before he left.

"What did he want?" Chibs leaned down, kissing her.

"Ask me about the shooting, offer me protection for Kendra and myself from you."

"What the hell?"

"I told him I didn't see anything and I didn't need protecting."

"Did you lie to the nice Deputy love?"

"Maybe."

"What did you see?"

She closed her eyes trying to bring up images from the shooting. "It was a black small pick up truck, there were silver stars in the back window.." 

"Anything else?" She shook her head, he leaned down kissing her. "Do you need anything?"

"To see our daughter, some peanut butter and chocolate ice cream, and some real food!"

"I'll see what I can do!" 

"And maybe she if Tara or Gemma will pack me a bag?" She smiled at him, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How's your pain?"

"It's okay."

"I can see you're hurting, I can look into your eyes and tell. Let the nurse give you something."

"What if I get crazy and run off with someone. Pain medicines make me do crazy things...."

"What kind of crazy things?"

"Like take my clothes off and try to dance in very public places. I might try to run off with a doctor..."

"I'll make sure I keep the prospects on the door, tell them to make sure you keep you here." 

"I'm still not taking anything, I'll be fine."

"Mackenzie..."

"Filip...."

"You are the most stubborn woman I've ever met!" She let out a laugh, then winced in pain. "I'm calling the nurse in here!" He reached over, putting on her call light, waiting for the nurse to enter. The nurse entered the room, looking at the couple on the bed.

"Can I help you?"

"My very stubborn wife is in pain, although she won't admit it?"

The nurse frowned at Kenzie. "Tattle tale!" Kenzie glared at Chibs he smiled at her, his dimples showing, she couldn't be to aggravated at him. 

"Is that true Kenzie?"

"Maybe like a six or six and a half."

"I'll be back with a pain pill." The nurse left the room. 

Chibs lowered his lips to hers, kissing her, she returned his kiss, his hands went into her hair. The door opened and the nurse returned with a pain pill, Kenzie frowned at it. "Be good and take your pill." He smiled at her, she flipped him the bird. He laughed, grabbing her hand and kissing it, she took the pill, making him and the nurse happy. "I'll be back in a couple of hours with Kendra and some food." 

She watched Chibs and the nurse walk out before she spit the pill out into her hand. She could take the pain, she couldn't take being drugged anymore, she laid back in the bed, waiting for her husband and daughter to get back for a visit. She dozed off, waking up when the door opened, she barley opened her eyes when she saw a nurse entering her room. She watched her mess with her IVs., the nurse picked up a pillow and placed it over Kenzie's face.

She started to struggle, the nurse was laying on top of her, she pushed the nurse off of her. She picked the water pitcher up from the table and threw it at the door, she punched the nurse in the face. Her side was throbbing, her lungs burning, she pulled herself off the bed. The nurse was the blonde Croweater's ass, she beat several days ago, she shoved her against the wall. The door flew open, Chibs was standing in the door, holding Kendra and a bag of food, staring at the scene in front of him.

Kenzie winced in pain, taking Kendra from Chibs arms. "Take this whore out of here!" She fell against the bed as she watched the prospects drag her out of the room. "Christ love!" His hand wrapped around her neck kissing her, "Did she hurt you?"

"I'm good! Get me the hell out of here!" The little girl babbled and laughed, laying her head on Kenzie's chest. "I love you baby!" She looked up to see Chibs looking at her, she leaned forward kissing him.

"You didn't take your pain pill did you?" He was looking down at her.

"Good thing I faked you and the nurse out, or this would have turned out..." He lowered his lips to hers, she returned his kiss. Smelling the food, she picked the back from his hands. "What did you bring to eat, I'm starving." He smiled down at her, as she looked into the bag pulling out the food. 

___________

Chibs watched her eating the food he'd brought her, as she held their daughter, his heart finally started to beat normally again. He knew she was right, if she would have taken her pain pill, should wouldn't have been able to fight back and protect herself. The nurse came rushing into the room, to check on Kenzie. "I'm taking my wife home, get her paper work ready."

"She just had surgery yesterday."

"She'll be in good hands, I'm not leaving her here for someone else to tru to kill her."

"We'll post security on her room."

"No, I'm taking her home, tonight!" 

"Alright Mr. Teleford, I'll get right on it." The nurse left the room, Kenzie looked up from sharing her food with Kendra. Chibs walked towards the bed, sitting down with his family, he was taking them home, so he could keep them safe.


	13. Home

She was lifted from the passenger side of the car, her eyes popped open. "Filip I can walk."

"You were asleep love." He smiled down at her, as he carried her into the house. Jax was behind them carrying in Kendra. Chibs laid her gentlely on the couch, covering her with a blanket, watching her fall back to sleep.

Jax places Kendra in the swing, the two men walked into the kitchen. "Who is she? Why did she try to kill my wife?"

"She said some guy hired her to kill her, since she survived the drive by."

"What did you do with her?"

"She's been taken care of."

"Thank you Jackie boy."

"Take care of your family."

Chibs walked him to the door, locking it behind him and turning on the alarm. He walked over to the couch, lowering himself down beside her. 

He didn't think it was possible especially after the what had happened with Fiona but he was falling in love with Mackenzie. It scared him to death, he leaned down kissing her forehead. 

"I promise to protect you and keep you safe. You have my heart."

___________

She woke up suddenly, finding him staring down at her. Struggling to sit up, Chibs wrapped his arms around her, helping her up.

"Take it easy love." She cupped his face, kissing him.

"I'm not as fragile as you think."

"I'm beginning to see that, but you still need to take it easy."

"I really hate being taken care of, makes me feel weak and helpless."

"Get use to it love, I plan on taking care of you for a very long time."

She frowned at him, he smiled at her, leaning in kissing her. She returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm use to taking care others."

He looked into her eyes, seeing tears. "Let me take care of you and our daughter." She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. She had trust issues, she'd never really trusted Derrick with all the secrets from her childhood. He already thought it was distasteful that she grew up in foster care, if he'd known the whole of it he would have left her long ago. The only person that knew everything was Tosca. She had grown up in a shitty childhood, and understood some of the hell that Mackenzie went through.

That's why they'd been best friends since kindergarten, they stuck together no matter what. There was something about this man, she'd known him for such a short time, but he made her feel safe, she felt like she could trust him with her secrets and he wouldn't judge her. She was falling in love with him, she knew it would only lead to heartbreak for her because he would never love her. 

Kendra started to babble and laugh at the two of them, he went to pick the little girl up, carrying her to the couch, placing her in Kenzie's arms. Chibs sat behind Kenzie, pulling her between his legs, letting her back rest against her chest. The little girl, smiled and pointed. "Ma, ma, ma, da, da, da" 

"Hi baby, I love you!" Kenzie kissed her little face, Chibs arms wrapped around both of them. Kenzie laid her head on his chest, the little girl reached up to touch his beard. Kenzie closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of security she felt.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Maybe a little." She sat up, so he could get up and take the little one, he helped her up from the couch.

"Go get ready for bed, I'll put her down for the night." He wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her close, he kissed her gently before releasing her. She turned to walk down the hall to the bedroom, listening to him reading to the little girl, getting her ready for bed. She smiled to herself as she took off her clothes, slipping on a tank top and sllep shorts, she climbed into bed, waiting for Chibs.

She was settled into bed, when he quietly came into the room, he crawled into bed with her, pulling her into his arms. Kissing her back, just above the top of her tank top. She let out a little sigh. The room was dimly lit, he reached to turn the light off and felt her stiffen in his arms. "What's wrong love?"

"Please just leave the light on..."' He rolled her over to face him, seeing the fear in her eyes, he pulled her close to him. He thought back, she always had a very dim light on at night, when they were at the cabin, he left one on because she was in a new place.

"We can leave the lights on dim."

"I'm sorry...when I was five my foster parents locked me in a closet without a light overnight so they could go out drinking. Someone broke in, and hurt me, I've been afraid of the dark sense. I'm thirty-three, I should be over it, but I still have nightmares." She looked up at him, seeing anger in his eyes, thinking he was angry at her. "I'm sorry, it's stupid, I'll be fine, turn it off." She started to reach for the light, his hand covered hers.

"If you need it on, it stays on, but know I won't let anything hurt you." She exhaled and relaxed against him, his arms held her tighter. "Did you stay with that them after the break in?"

"No, they called the police, because they were cleaned out. I was found in the closet, beaten. I was taken to the hospital, and placed with a really good family for three years. They were moving out of state, and I went back into the system. The next family was a nightmare, I was with them for only a year."

"What happened with them?"

"I had a five year old little sister, I was so excited. I protected and took care of her, one night she spilled her milk. They smacked the shit out of her and sent her to bed without dinner. When I was cleaning up, I hid some food to sneak into her. My foster dad found out about it, beat the shit out of me with a belt, it's how I got the scars on my back. He beat her to death, the neighbors called the police. I ended up with hundreds of stitches in my back, and guilt that I didn't protect that little girl. I ended up back in the system."

"Mary Mother of Christ! You were just a little girl, you shouldn't have been protecting anyone love." 

"I probably should have been more truthful about my past, before we got married, so you'd know what a train wreck you were getting."

"You are no train wreck, I'm holding a strong woman in my arms, one I'm proud to call wife. One that I know will protect our daughter." He kissed the top of her head.

"Tosca is the only one that knows all of my past, we met in kindergarten. Her home life was no better then mine, we were birds of a feather."

"You never told your ex?"

"He thought is was distasteful that I grew up in foster care, if he knew everything I'd been through. Which should have been a sign that I should have broken it off long before he did. But I was so desperate to be loved..."

"And now?"

"I realize I never loved him, he was comfortable, when he proposed I said yes because I didn't want to be alone." She started to doze off, the day catching up with her. 

\------------------

_She was locked in the closet, beating on the door, bathed in sweat screaming to be let out. The door was yanked open, she was dragged out by men in masks, she heard Kendra crying, but she couldn't get up to find her. She was shoved back in the closet the door locked, she was crying, begging to be let out. The door opened and the Deputy Chief was standing over her, frowning._

_"I can't help you now, I told you he was dangerous!" He shoved her back in the closet, the door opened again, and Chibs dragged her out by her ankles. Flipping her onto her stomach, he started beating her with a belt._

_"You should have told me what a weak woman you are. I should have never married a piece of shit like you!"_

Kenzie sat up in bed bathed in sweat, gasping for air, shaking, Chibs jerked awake when she did. "Kenzie, love? Are you alright?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm her nervous, her whole body started to shake. She hadn't had a nightmare in years, she had to think it was talking about the past, that brought it on, she felt his hands on her face. "Mackenzie, open your eyes and look at me!" His stern voice, broke her out of whatever trans she was in, she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

He was sitting in front of her, his dark eyes full of concern. "I'm sorry..." He pulled her into his arms, holding on to her.

"I've got you love, I've got you!" He scooted back into bed, crawling back under the covers with her, pulling her against him. She relaxed in his arms, never falling back to sleep, just closing her eyes and resting. She was terrified that the nightmares would come back.

She heard the shower running, when Kendra woke up, Kenzie pushed herself out of bed, picking the baby out of bed, grimacing at the pain in her side. She laid the little girl on the changing table, changing her diaper, and putting a clean onesie on her, she picked her up, carrying her to the kitchen. Placing her in the highchair, Kenzie leaned against the counter, trying to catch her breath. 

She was bathed in sweat, and her side was throbbing, she took a couple of breaths before starting to fix breakfast. "Mackenzie Kira Dury Teleford!" She knew she was probably in trouble, she wasn't suppose to be picking her daughter up, much less carrying her, Chibs just dropped her entire name, so he was going to be pissed, she leaned against the counter. 

"I'm in the kitchen." She pulled out a carton of eggs, and a roll of sausage to start making breakfast.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" She turned around to see his face, she knew she was in trouble.

"Taking care of my family. What are you doing?" Everything would have been fine if her body hadn't chosen that exact moment to betray her, she was hit by a wave of dizziness and she started to fall towards the floor. She felt his arms go around her, pulling her close, she looked into his eyes, seeing concern. "I love you Filip." Then everything went black.

__________________

She felt the blood pressure cuff on her arm, she opened ger eyes just enough to see Tara sitting next to her on her bed. "How pissed is he?"

She heard Tara laugh. "I think he's more worried now, then pissed. You over did it, you should never have picked up and carried Kendra."

"He was in the shower, I needed to take care of my family." 

"You were shot, lost a lot of blood, had surgery, then fought off a killer nurse. You need to take it easy." The sound of boots coming down the hall, made Kenzie want to cover her eyes and hide. The door slowly opened, both women looked towards the door, to see a very worried man standing in the door way. Seeing that Kenzie was awake, he rushed to her bedside, sitting down by her.

"How is she doc?"

"She needs to take it easy, I want her to stay in bed for the next few days. She isn't to pick up anything heavier then a bag of sugar, only getting up for the bathroom and meals." Kenzie glared at Tara and mouth the word traitor, the doctor smiled sweetly at Kenzie, patting her hand. "Get some rest, I'll come check on you tomorrow." She left the room, leaving Chibs and Kenzie alone.

"What the hell were you thinking Mackenzie?" He ran his hand along her face, she couldn't tell if he was aggravated or worried about her. She started to get up out of bed, he pushed her back down, pinning her to the bed. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To take care of our child so you can go to work. And to answer your first question I was trying to take care of my family."

He glared at her. "Gemma is taking care of Kendra, Lyla is going to be checking in on you and bringing you lunch. I will tie you to this bed, or to the couch if you don't follow doctor's orders."

"Geez, relax already!"

"I would but my wife is being stubborn! Are you going to follow Tara's orders?" She looked away, not wanting to lie right to his face, he cupped her face forcing her to look at him. "I mean it, I will tie you down, and leave Tig here to take care of you!"

"Now, you're just being mean! Yes, I'll stay in bed or on the couch and rest. I promise!" He leaned in to kiss her.

"I will be popping in to check on you through out the day!" She narrowed her eyes, thinking she'd hear him coming from a mile away, so that was an empty threat. He leaned down to kiss her again. "Take care of yourself."

She watched him walk out the door, sticking her tongue out at him, she picked up the remote and started to watch TV.

________________

She took a hot shower, washing her hair, feeling better, she pulled on some yoga pants and a t-shirt, walking out into the living room, she settled herself on the couch. The doorbell rang, dragging herself off the couch, she opened the door. Deputy Chief Hale was standing on her porch, he frowned at her. "Can I come in?"

"I rather you not, I'm suppose to be resting."

"I understand you were attacked in your hospital room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm tired and really need to lay down, my husband will be upset, if he finds out I'm not resting."

"Mackenzie, let me protect you and your daughter. Teleford can't keep you safe." He reached up, touching her face. She took a step back, glaring at him.

"Please leave, and I advise you not to touch me again, my husband wouldn't care for it." She shut the door and locking it. Going to the couch, she sent Chibs a text letting him know what had happened. She heard a motorcycle ride up ten minutes later, the door flew open, Chibs stormed in, and was glaring at her.

"Why in the hell are you answering the door?"

"I thought it was Lyla."

"I gave her a key...you're dressed liked that and you're opening the door for other men to see you?" She looked at what she was wearing, feeling her anger boil over, she stood up, shoving him.

"Now wait just a damn minute. My shit is covered, it's not like I'm dressed like some Croweater you fuck on a regular basis. I didn't tell the Deputy shit, so you can take your ass back to work, and leave me the fuck alone." She started to sway back and forth, cursing for getting up too fast, and for shoving him. His arms were around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Just so you'll know, I haven't been with anyone but you since our first night together, and I don't plan on being with anyone else." He picked her up, putting her back down on the couch. Cupping her face, he kissed her, straightening up he walked into the kitchen, getting her a bottle of water. He sat down with her, handing her the bottle of water. Pulling her on his lap, he started to kiss her. "Did he ask you about anything else?"

"He just asked about the attack, I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. He then offered Kendra and I protection, from the club. He reached in and touched my face..."

"He what?" She heard the anger and jealously in his voice. 

"It was nothing......."

"You're my wife, no man should ever be touching you except me! I'm going to beat the shit out of him."

"Please just forget it, it was nothing, besides if you beat him, you'll go to jail, then where would Kendra and I be?" She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her to his chest. 

"You're mine!" He kissed her, his hands tangled in her hair. He knew he needed to pull away, or he was going to take her there on the couch, He was pretty sure the doctor wouldn't approve of that. She leaned into him, deepening the kiss. "Love if you don't stop I'm going to take you on the couch!"

"I want you to." She pressed into him, she heard him growl, his hands pulling her body close. 

"We can't...as much as I want you...." He pushed her off his lap, getting off the couch, he went to stand over by the bar, Knowing that he wanted her, she got up from the couch, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I can still take care of your needs." She took his hand and guided him towards the bedroom.

______________________

Chibs looked down at his wife and smile, he'd been home for a hour already checking up on her, he knew he should get back to work, but he didn't want to. He would prefer to spend the rest of the day laying in bed with his naked wife. He gently shook her awake. "I need to get back to the garage, I'll be back tonight." He trailed kisses down her naked back, stopping just above her perfectly shaped ass. He nibbled her ass cheek, laughing when she let out a yelp.

She rolled to her back, watching him get dressed, sliding to her side of the bed, she pulled on her clothes, so she could walk him to the door. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "Get some rest." She watched him leave, before shutting and locking the door. She settled herself on the couch, watching TV, she heard a car door, thinking it was Lyla, she just waited. The door was kicked open, the alarm was going off.

Three men with masks were standing in the door, Kenzie bolted from the couch! She was grabbed by the back of the neck, and thrown to the floor. She turned and kicked the man standing near her in the cock, she was hit across the face. She started to scoot across the floor, the three men came after her, she got to her feet running towards the kitchen. Grabbing a butcher knife, she jabbed it at the man nearest her, making contact. She pulled the knife out watching blood spray everywhere, as he fell to the floor.

The other two men grabbed her, dragging her out of the kitchen.

__________________

Lyla walked into the house, seeing the door had been kicked open, she pulled her gun out of her purse, she stood at the door yelling for Kenzie there was no answer. She had her phone out calling Chibs, she heard the roar of motorcycles minutes later coming down the street. She stayed in the drive waiting for them, Chibs ran in, the house gun drawn, he found a puddle of blood in the kitchen.

He found a trail of blood leading out to the patio doors, his heart was beating out of control. The trail just stopped, the patio door was open and nothing.


	14. The Search

Kenzie was curled up in the storage shed, holding the butcher knife in her hands shaking. She had left her phone inside, she'd ran out the patio doors trying to get away from the two other men. She had cut them as she was being dragged out of the kitchen, as soon as their grip loosened, she took off out the back door hiding. She only had to wait until Chibs got home, he'd find her then everything would be okay. 

The doors of the shed started to open, she looked up she gripped the knife tighter in her hand. Letting out a scream, as the figure came inside the shed. "Mackenzie!" She heard his voice, looking up she saw Chibs face. "Christ love." She dropped the knife beside her, he picked her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest, carrying her into the yard, laying her down. "Are you hurt?"

He started to move her clothes making sure she wasn't hurt, she was covered in blood. "Filip....I can't stay here...please...."

"It's okay baby, we'll find another place to live." He cupped her face, looking into her eyes. He could see she was in shock, Jax had brought out a blanket. He wrapped it around her, picking her back up, he carried her to the front of the house. He laid her in the back of the van, kissing her forehead. "Juice is going to take you to the clubhouse. I'll be right behind you." She just nodded her head, and curled up in a ball. He shut the door, watching the van pull away.

"Someone is going to fucking pay Jackie boy! I'm tired of these bastards attacking my old lady!"

"We'll find them and make them pay."

______________

She stumbled from the van, making her way into the clubhouse, not seeing or hearing anyone. She made her way to Chibs dorm room, locking the door she made her way to the bathroom, turning on the shower, she pulled off her clothes. Stepping in the shower, she let the water wash over her, ignoring the pounding on the door, she sank to the floor of the shower. The water was running cold, she just sat there. 

The door was kicked in, she didn't even flinch, the water was turned off. A towel was wrapped around her, she was lifted out of the shower. "I have you love!" He carried her into the bedroom, sitting her on the bed, pulling one of his t-shirts on her. She helped him, pull it on her, he pulled out a pair of his boxers, helping her put them on. He laid down in bed with her, pulling her in his arms.

"Filip, it was the same men from before. I was scared..."

"I'm sorry baby..."

"It wasn't your fault."

"I didn't protect you, I sent a prospect to watch over you instead of a patched member." She rolled over cupping his face, kissing him.

"I'm fine, just shook up."

"Mackenzie, love..." He looked into her green eyes, his hands entwining in her hair. "You and Kendra are my world, it's important that I protect you and keep you both safe. We're going to find a new place to live. Until we catch these bastards, if I'm not with you then a patched member will be with you, or you'll be here." He kissed her.

"I trust you to keep me and Kendra safe Filip. I need to go back to the house and pack clothes for myself and Kendra."

"I can have someone do that for you, so you don't have to go back."

"No, I need to walk back in the house. I can't let them win, by making me fearful. I can't live there anymore but I can go back and pack up."

"You're not going alone, I'm taking you."

She was laying in bed with him, his hands were running up and down her back. Hearing a noise at the door, she stiffened in his arms, she looked up and saw Gemma holding Kendra. "How you holding up baby?"

"I'm fine." Gemma walked over to the bed, handing her the baby. Kenzie cradled the little girl to her chest she laid back down in bed, feeling Chibs arms wrapping around them both, she felt safe for that moment.

______________

Later that night, he held her in bed, Kendra was asleep in the pack and play. "We can move into my house until we find another one. It's small..."

"It will be perfect."

"It's been a bachelor pad for so long, it might take a couple of days to get it clean..." She let out a laugh.

"So mountains of beer bottles, and forgotten articles of ladies clothing needing to be taken care of?"

He rolled her over to look her in the eyes. "You'll be the first women I've taken home, love. The decor isn't..."

"Oh...so it's wall to wall titty posters..." He leaned down kissing her.

"You have a mouth on you wife...."

"I know, it has gotten me into a lot of trouble, you just thought you were marrying a nice quiet woman..sorry to disappoint..."

"I'm not disappointed, no where close." He leaned down kissing her again. "We'll stay here until my house is ready, if you're up to we'll start packing up tomorrow."

"Sound good to me." She reached up to cup his face, before rolling on her side and falling asleep in his arms.

__________________

It didn't take long for the house to be packed up, and Chibs house to be cleaned up and ready for his family. He unlocked the front door, carrying Kendra inside, holding Kenzie's hand, apologizing for the size. Kenzie walked in looking around and smiling, he gave her a tour. "Filip, it's beautiful, it's our home." 

"It's only one bathroom, Kendra's room is small...." Kenzie walked up to him, kissing him to make him stop insulting the house.

"It's cozy, it's our home. One bathroom is fine...." She looked around, seeing her furniture from the old house, not seeing anything of his. "Didn't you keep anything of yours?"

"It was all run down and broken....I didn't want to keep any of it." She walked into the kitchen to fix lunch for the three of them, she looked up to see him frowning at her.

"What?"

"You still should be resting, it's only been a week since everything happened."

"I keep telling you I'm not made of glass..."

"Humor me! Go sit down and rest, let me take care of you."

"Fine!" She went over sitting on the couch, watching him in the kitchen. She smiled as she watched him fixing lunch, she really wanted him to sit her on the counter and take her. She wanted him, but he hadn't touched her since that afternoon a week ago. She closed her eyes missing his touch, he'd held her at night, and kissed her but that was all. He pushed her away, anytime she tried to do anything with him.

She felt the tears building up in her eyes, she bolted from the room, she shut and locked the bathroom door. She put the lid down on the toilet, putting her face in her hands, she cried. She always hated crying, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Kenzie, love lunch is ready." She had to reel in her emotions, it wouldn't do for him to see her crying. She flushed the toilet, turned the water on, splashing water on her face.

Looking in the mirror, she rolled her eyes, her face was red and splotchy, how in the hell was she going to explain this? The knock on the door was more urgent this time, she leaned against the door, not sure she could trust her voice not to be husky. "I'll be out in a minute." She pulled open the door, finding Chibs standing there waiting for her, he laid his hand at the side of her face.

"I'm fine, just tired." It was the first lie she could think of, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her. 

"Come eat." He took her hand pulling her towards the kitchen.

_____________

She climbed into bed after lunch totally naked, she heard Chibs putting Kendra down. She felt the bed dip down, and him slip under the covers with her, wearing only his boxers and a t-shirt. She heard him, curse, she let out a small smile, as he pulled her into his arms. "Christ, you're trying to kill me!"

She rolled over looking at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you don't put some clothes on...I can't be held responsible for my actions..."

"Sad thing really....I'm just too tired to get up and get dressed." She moved her hands under the covers, moving them to his boxers, she heard him inhale sharply.

"Mackenzie, I'm warning you!"

She straddled his hips, leaning down to look in his eyes. "You only call me Mackenzie when you're feeling overly emotionally. What emotion are you feeling right now Filip?" She heard him growl, as he flipped her to her back.

"The one where I make love to my wife, because she's got me horny and I can't stop my self from having her." She smiled up at him, she felt him removing his boxers and t-shirt.

____________

"Are you okay love? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm good...stop asking." She lay in his arms, the blankets a tangled mess. He rolled over to look down at her, kissing her, brushing the hair from her face, he smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful, I'm a lucky bastard!"

"Just remember that the next time you feel the need to use all four of my names." She heard him laugh, he pulled her into his arms.

"Why do I have a feeling that I will be using all four of your names often love?"

"Trouble tends to find me...often or maybe I go looking for it.....I can't remember."

"God help me!" 

"I'm better now that I'm a parent..." Cries from the other room, stopped their conversation. She got up from the bed pulling on her clothes, he followed her pulling her against him.

"Let's go play with our daughter. Before I forget, tomorrow we have an appointment at the courthouse."

__________________

The next morning the three of them entered the courthouse with their lawyer, and Kenzie officially became Kendra's mommy. They went out to lunch, to celebrate, sitting in the booth at diner on Main street, Chibs took a picture of his girls. He needed to tell her how he felt about her but he was afraid too, afraid he'd loose her, that she'd be taken away. The bell over the door rang, he looked up and saw Jax walking towards him, he stood up and went to him.

"What's going on?"

"I need you to come to the clubhouse, some pictures have been delivered of Kenzie, you and Kendra."

"What do you mean pictures?"

"Brother, you aren't going to like them..."

"Let me get my family." He walked over to the booth, whispering something in Kenzie's ear, she grabbed her purse, and followed him to her SUV. He drove them to the clubhouse, taking the baby to his dorm room, laying down with her. Chibs walked into Chapel, sitting at the table, the pictures placed in front of him. He looked through them, pictures of him and Kenzie in bed together after making love, pictures of her in the shower, of her and them sleeping, pictures of the baby sleeping. 

There was a note stuck in with the pictures that further enraged him. **Looking forward to bedding her myself! She's really quite vocal.**

"Do we know who?" Chibs could barely control himself.

"No. Juice is sweeping your house for bugs and cameras. The house will be clean before you go back."

"I can't show her these, she won't feel safe."

"We'll keep a patched member with her anytime you aren't with her."

"Thank you Jackie. I'm going to go spend time with my wife."

__________

He slipped into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, she leaned back against him. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine love, we can go home soon." He kissed the top of her head., looking over he saw that Kendra was asleep in the pack and play. He swore he'd protect his girls with his life. "I love you Mackenzie."


	15. Love You Too

I lovhe rolled over to face him, thinking she'd heard him wrong. "What did you just say to me?"

"I love you, I have for a while, probably from the first time I saw you but I was too afraid to admit it. I was married once before, I have a daughter Kerrianne, she's 15. Her ma and I are divorced, have been for three years, but our marriage has been over long before then." He went on to tell her the whole story, of his life. "I was afraid if I admitted that I loved you, I'd loose you."

"I love you too Filip..."

He smiled at her. "I know you do, you've already told me twice."

"When?"

"Once in the hospital, after you got pain medicine, then right before you passed out in my arms."

"Apparently I wasn't in my right mind!" She slapped at him, trying to get up from the bed, he pulled her back down next to him. 

"Tell me again.' He looked into her eyes, caressing her face.

"I'm madly in love with you Filip Teleford. And I admitted it first even through I was drugged out of my mind!"

"I love you Mackenzie." He captured her lips with his, his hands going to her hair. "You're mine." She laid back down on his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. She smiled as she settled into his arms, falling into a restful sleep.

________

She woke up alone in the dorm room, she heard Kendra starting to fuss in the pack and play. She went over and picked her up, carrying her to the bed, laying her down, she changed her diaper, picking her up, she carried her out into the main room. The room was practically empty except for a couple of Croweaters, cleaning up, she carried Kendra outside, seeing all the bikes were gone.

She went back inside, sitting at the bar, one of the Croweaters smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Joanie. Can I get you something?"

"A bottle of water. Where is everyone?"

"They've been gone for a while. Not sure where they went."

"Thanks Joanie."

"You're Chibs' old lady aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"He said to wait here for him."

"Thank you!" She took the water bottle and Kendra back outside to the play yard, putting her in the swing she pushed her daughter. Smiling at her laughing, and babbling, the late afternoon sun felt good on her face. Gemma walked out to the play yard, smiling at her and Kendra. "When are you and Chibs adding to your family?"

"Wow, we haven't discussed that one yet."

"You two make beautiful babies."

She smiled at the little girl, in the swing feeling guilty about not telling the truth. "Thank you." She stopped the swing, pulling the little girl out, holding her close to her chest, kissing her face. Both women looked up as a black pick up came flying into the parking lot, coming to a stop in front of the play yard. The Croweater that Kenzie had beat up jumped out, coming towards them. She handed the baby to Gemma. "Take her inside."

"Come with me baby. I'm not leaving you out here with that crazy."

"I'll be fine!" She watched as Gemma walked inside with Kemdra in her arms, her phone to her ear. "You were told to keep you're ass off this property."

"I came to finish you off. Apparently I didn't do a good enough job!" Gina pulled a gun pointing it at Kenzie.

"Am I suppose to beg for my life? Tell you that I'll leave so you can have Filip? Not going to happen bitch!" She grabbed her wrist that was holding the gun, slamming it against the truck, causing the gun to go off. Gina dropped the gun in the bed of the truck, Kenzie slammed her face into the side of the truck, watching her fall to the ground. She kicked her in the ribs. "Come near my husband or child again and I will end you!"

She started to walk off Gina got up grabbing the gun from the back of the truck, pointing it at Kenzie. She heard the roar of bikes coming towards the lot, Kenzie moved towards Gina, slamming her into the truck, the gun dropping. Kenzie grabbed for it, pointing it at Gina. "You ain't got the guts!" Gina started to take the gun from Kenzie, without blinking an eye, Kenzie pulled the trigger, watching Gina crumble to her knees, before falling over.

Kenzie collapsed onto the pavement the gun still in her hand, she leaned against the truck her eyes closed. She was trying to rein in her emotions, she dropped the gun next to the dead women. She heard sirens coming towards the lot, she got up, heading into the club house. She saw Gemma standing at the bar, holding Kendra. "What happened baby?"

"I defended my family." The door opened, and Chibs stormed in, looking at the two women.

"What the hell happened?"

"She threatened me, and my family. I defended.."

"You could have been killed love!" He pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair. He pulled back to look at her. "We saw the whole thing, Jax is talking to Unser. Gem, can you take care of Kendra for a bit longer."

"Sure baby, go take care of her."

Chibs led her back to his dorm room, pulling her into his embrace again. "When I heard the gun go off, and I didn't see you right away. I thought I'd lost you. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"There was a ringing in my ears, I needed to check on Kendra..." She looked down at herself, seeing she was filthy, she looked into the mirror of the dresser, noticing some bruising on her face. Gina must have gotten some hits in, Kenzie hadn't even felt them. There was a knock on the door, Chibs opened it, Unser came in looking at Kenzie's appearance.

"Can I ask you a few questions sweetheart?"

"Of course."

"What happened today?"

Kenzie told her side of the story, that she was afraid for her life, and her daughter's, that Gina had threatened her not once but twice. Unser assured her it was a clear case of self-defense, he left the room. She turned to face Chibs, he was leaning against the dresser his arms crossed, staring at her. "Don't ever take chances like that again...."

"I'm sorry..."

"I just found you, I'd be devastated if I lost you, our daughter would be too."

"I'm not going anywhere..." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her.

"Now go get cleaned up, I want to take my beautiful wife out for dinner."

"I'll get cleaned up, but let's pick up take out and spend rhe night at home watching movies. Once Kendra is asleep, you can remind who I belong to!"

She watched him smile as she walked away from him towards the bathroom. He followed her, grabbing her hips to him. "You belong to me, forever and always."

She turned around in his arms smiling at him. "I hope you plan on reminding me!" He picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. 

"I'll remind you right now love!"

__________

That night she in his arms in their bed, not Being able to sleep because the events of the day replaying in her mind. She looked over at her husband, smiling, she loved him so much. 

She turned to her side, hoping to get comfortable and maybe fall asleep. After three hours she gave up, and slipped from the bed, looking back at him she left the room.

Curling up on the couch she watched TV, headlights illuminated the livingroom. Kenzie got up to see who was pulling into the drive. She saw a woman making her way to the door.

The door opened and the woman walked in like she owned the place. Looking Kenzie up and down, sneering at her. "Why are you in my husband's home?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The two women stared at each other. 

"I'm Fiona Telford, I think you need to leave gash!"

"I'm not going anywhere! This is my home with my husband and child." She smiled at the shocked look on Fiona's face. "Feel free to come back on the morning." Kenzie took her by the arm, pushing her towards the door. 

Chibs came into the livingroom "Kenzie come back to bed love." He stopped seeing the two women at the door. "Fi, what are you doing here?"

"Filip, I missed you." She walked over to him, wrapping herself around him and kissing him. Kenizie stared at the two of them, her heart hurting. He didn't push her away, she left the room without being noticed.

She went into the nursery, curling up in the chair letting the tears roll down her face. Fiona was beautiful, she couldn't compete with her, they had a child together, Kenzie was just an adoptive mom.

___________

Chibs shoved Fiona away from him, glaring at her. "What the hell do you want?"

"To be with you!"

"I'm with someone else now, we've been over a long time."

"Come on love, you can't be serious. You don't desire that little mouse, she didn't even stay and fight for you. She left the room."

Chibs looked around the room, cursing. "You need to leave." Fiona rubbed herself against him, feeling him get hard, she smiled at him.

"I can feel that you still want me. Get rid of the ugly mouse, and come to me."

He closed his eyes, knowing that he needed to talk to Fiona in private, he was going to make her understand that it was over between them and not to come back. "Aye, meet me at the hotel on the highway in twenty minutes."

"See you then love."

Kenzie stood in the hallway frozen, she was going to go fight for what was hers, but apparently he really didn't belong. She turned around and walked back to their bedroom crawling into bed. 

He came into the room, touching her face. "Love I've got to go take care of club business, I'll be back soon."

She smiled at him. "Be careful."

"I love you Mackenzie." He leaned down kissing her, she kissed him back, fighting back the urge to throw up. She waited until she heard him ride away before she jumped out of bed.

She pulled off her wedding rings and left them on the night stand, she opened the safe, finding the marriage license she tore it in half. Pulling out the adoption papers and birth certificates she dropped them in her bag. She quickly got dressed, and packed a bag.

She went into Kendra's room and packed several bags. Grabbing a picture of the three of them she shoved it in the bag, she looked around the room before leaving. 

She drove to the bank and closed out her savings account, taking the large sum of money and hiding it in a secret compartment of her purse.

She drove towards Stockton, getting out of her vehicle on a sharp hill curve. She pulled out the stroller and their bags. She put Kendra in the stroller, put the car in neutral and watched it crash through the guardrail.

She pushed the stroller three miles to a gas station, wearing a baseball cap to hide her hair. She asked the worker to call her a cab.

"Where to ma'am?"

"Stockton Airport!"

_____________

Chibs pulled into his drive at five am, feeling like shit for lying to his wife. He was climbing off his bike when Hale pulled up and got out of his car.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Is Mackenzie home?"

"It's five am, where else would she be?"

"Her vehicle was found at the bottom of a ravine, crashed and burned about three hours ago."

Chibs opened the front door calling for his wife, he ran into the nursery. Stopping when he saw it was empty, he ran into their room dropping to his knees finding their marriage license and her wedding rings.

He dropped to his knees sobbing, Hale pulled out his phone and called Jax. 

______________

Kenzie got off the plane in Colorado Springs, feeling guilty for her deception she just needed time to get away. She would let him know she and Kendra were alive.

Of course once they processed the scene if the accident, they'd discover that there were no bodies. Then he'd know that she and Kendra were alive, it would still be better to tell him then let him find out.

____________

Chibs sat at the bar, drinking Jamerson looking at a picture of his family. He should have never of left with Fiona, he should have just said his piece of mind there in the livingroom.

His beautiful Mackenzie and Kendra would still be with him. He'd lost everything.

________

Ethan Zobelle followed Mackenzie off the plane, smiling. Finally, she would be his, he'd have to figure out what to do with the little Teleford brat but he'd have Mackenzie as his wife.

_______

Hale looked at the police report smiling, no bodies in the vehicle. She'd plotted her and the little ones death to escape SAMCRO, there was no way he was going to let Telford know. 

He wadded up the paper and tossed it at the trash can, he just wished he knew how to find her to make sure she was safe.


	16. Playing God

Juice sat in front of his computer, holding back his tears, piecing together the final hours of Mackenzie's life. She had cleared out her savings account at three am, at four am her vehicle had left the road, coming to a fiery end.

He was hacking into the police data base to get a copy of the police report. Chibs needed to know if she'd simply lost control or been ran off the road.

Juice had noticed there were no skid marks, it made him supicious. If she'd been run off the road or lost control she would have hit her brakes. He had brought his supicionsion to Jax, that the accident had been a set up.

Jax had told him to have his facts straight before he said anything to Chibs. Maybe someone had forced her to leave, knowing she had money. "Shit!"

Juice read in the report that there were no bodies recovered in the accident, he went straight to Jax with the I information. "Man, we've got to tell him. They could still be alive."

"No need to get his hopes up Juice, until we know for sure."

"He's drinking himself to death...somethings gotta give."

"For now keep it to yourself."

Juice hated the idea, he could see how much pain his friend was in. He knows how much Chibs loves Mackenzie and Kendra, and to keep this information from him was wrong. He didn't understand the game Jax was playing. "Fine, I'll keep it to myself. "

________

Kenzie found a small cottage in the country, she was sitting in the afternoon sun watching Kendra play. She'd been here for three days, it was time to reach out to someone in Charming.

"St. Thomas Hospital, this is Dr. Knowles office."

"I'd like to leave a message for Dr. Knowles."

"Go ahead."

"Let her know that Mackenzie and Kendra are fine."

"Can I have a number so she can return your call. " Kenzie ended the call, sitting back in her chair, she closed her eyes letting the tears roll down her face.

________

Tara was going through her messages, stopping at the one from Makenzie. Letting out a slow exhale, she picked up her phone calling Jax.

"Hey babe, what's going on?"

"Mackenzie left me a message, that she and Kendra were fine."

"No return number?"

"No. Are you going to tell Chibs?"

"It might make him worse, not knowing where she is."

"His wife and child are alive Jackson! He thinks their dead, knowing their alive and somewhere unknown is better then dead!"

"Go with me to tell him?"

"Of course."

________________

Chibs clutched the baby blanket in his arms, sobbing. It had been three days since he'd lost them. He needed to plan their memorial, but he didn't want to face the facts that they were really gone.

He haf taken her wedding and pinned them inside his kutte pocket. They would always be close to his heart, he heard a motorcycle and a car pull into the drive. Stumbling to the door, he pulled it open.

"Jax, Tara, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk." Tara said quietly, walking in and sitting down on the couch. Jax handed him the accident report, watching his face as he read over it 

"I don't understand?" Tara handed him the telephone message from Mackenzie. "They're alive?" Tears were in his eyes.

"We don't know where they are. We don't know if someone has them...."

"But my girls are alive?"

"Yes, they are alive."

"Christ....we have to find them. I can't imagine that Mackenzie would have me think they were dead. I mean I know she took off, but she wouldn't do that to me.'

"We'll find them."

________

**Four Months Later**

She had noticed the van following her for the last two days. The car she had bought had been vabdalized, so had the house. She had actually stayed at a hotel a couple of nights, she was getting flowers and notes in her mailbox 

What finally did it for her, was coming home and someone had put pictures up of her and Filip in bed together, of her in the shower, and of Kendra. She started for the door, Ethan Zobelle stood in front of her smiling. 

"At last we're finally alone!" He tried to pull the little girl from her arms. "Time to say good bye to the little brat."

"Please let me return her to her dad....I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her."

"I'm not taking you back to Charming!"

"We can take her to the Denver charter, they'll get her home we'll be long gone before they get here. Please! "

"Fine!" She quickly packed a bag for the little girl, they were put in the back of a van, and driven to Denver. She was dragged out of the van, a gun jabbed in her side. "Try anything stupid and I kill the brat."

Walking into the near empty club house, Kenzie looked around seeing an older lady at the bar she walked towards her. Ethan was at her side, the gun painful digging into her side.

"Can I help you?"

"I need you to call mother and let her know that you have Kendra Telford." She handed the woman the little girl, turning around and walking away.

"Mackenzie!" The woman called her name but Ethan pushed her out the door, the last thing Kenzie heard was Kendra crying for her.

________

Rat answered the phone at the bar when it rang. He gripped the phone, "Hold on...I'll get him." Looking at the closed chapel doors, he knew the call was important. 

He opened them, the patched glared at him for disturbing them. "Get out of here prospect!" Happy snapped at him.

"Denver is on the phone, they have Kendra." Chibs jump up running for the phone at the bar. Feeling his heartbeat faster he grabbed the phone.

"This is Chibs."

"This is Lucy Janes, Tim's old lady, I have your daughter Kendra with me. I'll keep her safe until you get here."

"My wife Mackenzie?"

"She dropped her off ten minutes ago, she was with a well dressed man. I will have our Intel officer send you the footage. Chibs, I don't think she left with him voluntarily. "

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone, going back into chapel. "I'm going to get my family back."

Tig, Happy, and Jax stood up. "We're going with you, all of us. We leave in a hour."

"Lucy Janes is sending footage to Juice of Mackenzie leaving the clubhouse with someone...."

"I'll pull it up!" Juice opened it quickly, watching the footage Chibs let out a curse.

"Zobelle had his wife, that bastard was going to pay."

__________

Kenzie deserved anything and everything that was happening to her. She just hoped death would be quick, she regretted the hell she'd put Filip through making him think she and Kendra were dead.

Zobelle was trying to beat her into submission, it would never work. She lay on the floor bloody and bruised, closing her eyes she thought of her husband. 

"Just give into me Mackenzie and all the pain will stop! "

She looked at him and smiled. "I belong to one man and one man only Filip Telford, so go to hell. I'll never give you what you want." She was rewarded with a slap to the face and a kick to the ribs.

"As soon as you've had enough, Mackenzie. This will stop." She heard the door close, death couldn't come quick enough.

________________

SAMCRO rode into the compound of SAMDEN three days later, Chibs was off his bike and inside the clubhouse with his daughter in his arms within minutes of arriving. "Da da da!" The little girl squealed in delight when she saw him, he held her close, hugging and kissing her. Lucy smiled at the man holding the little girl in his arms, watching him cry.

"She''s been asking about her ma." Lucy looked at him sadly, handing him a letter. "Found this in her bag."

Chibs sat down, cardling the little girl in his arms, looking at the envelope, with Kenzie's handwriting on the front. He tore it open, unfolding the paper and began to read.

_Dear Filip,  
I'm sorry for leaving, for letting you think harm had come Kendra, there is no excuse for it. That night when you left to be with Fiona, I knew I'd lost you or maybe I never really had you. My heart broke and I had to leave and take the only little part of you I had. Know that I loved you, from the first minute that I saw you, I loved you. If your reading this, then I'm either dead or near death. I don't have much time, Zobelle is waiting for me, he's allowing me to take Kendra to SAMDEN. _

_I hope you can forgive me._

_Forever yours_

_Mackenzie_

He folded the paper up, putting it in his kutte pocket, standing up he walked over to the bar, where Juice was sitting up. Looking at Juice and Spike SAMDEN's intel officer he slammed his fist on the bar. "Find that bastard Zobelle, and do it fast!"

He turned around and walked outside with his daughter. "Sweet girl, we're going to find your ma, and go home soon. I swear to you." He kissed the top of her head.

____________________

She had no idea how long she'd been here or exactly where she was, she was weak, and bloody. Zobelle was a coward, he never beat her himself, he just stood there and watched, while someone else did the dirty work. She could have fought back, in the beginning, but she had nothing to live for, so she just laid there and took it. She said anything she could, to make the beatings more intense, hoping to bring on death.

She knew once Filip read her short note, he wouldn't come looking for her because of what she'd done, he'd take his daughter and go home to Fiona. If he sent anyone to find her it would be Happy or Tig and it would be to kill her. She lay on the floor exhausted, thinking of Kendra and everything she'd miss, all the firsts. She whimpered at the thought, Kendra wouldn't even remember her or Tosca. 

She'd know Fiona as her mother now, it made Kenzie pissed off just a bit to think about that, but not enough to fight for her life. She closed her eyes and let the blackness overtake her, it was peaceful there, she could have happy memories of Filip, and Kendra.

_____________________

Chibs had laid Kendra down in the pack and play in his room, gazing down at his daughter as she slept. They'd been there for five days, and no one had found anything on Zobelle, Chibs was becoming frustrated, and panic ridden, he was worried about his wife. He covered his daughter up with a blanket, leaving the room, walking out to find Juice and Spike tirelessly working. "Anything?"

"Son of a bitch! The bastard has been hiding in plain sight!"

"Where is he?" Chibs was filled with rage, that it had taken five days to find him.

"He's using the name Silas Jones, he's about two miles from here. 45 S. Leeway Drive."

Chibs had to be held back, while plans were made, SAMDEN's doc went with them, to give medical care to Mackenzie. They rode out twenty minutes after, finding out where she was. Chibs prayed that they weren't too late and that she was still alive, if she wasn't, then Zobelle's death would be slow and painful.

___________

She couldn't even open her eyes, it hurt to breath, she heard the door open, hands turned her over. "Christ, it's her!"

"Let Chibs know, get her to the van, so doc can work on her."

"Just let me go, I have nothing to live for."

"Kenzie baby, it's Tiggy, just hold on."

"Just let me die, Tiggy please!"

"Fuck Jax, go find Chibs now!" She heard boots running down the hall, she felt herself being carried. She heard more boots running towards her, but they were getting faint. 

"Just let me go!"

"Mackenzie Kira Dury Telford, you hold on for me and Kendra, you hear me?"

"Shit, she's not breathing! Get her in the van to doc, head to the hospital." Tig still had her in his arms as he placed her in the van, and it took off. Chibs had crawled in with her, tears rolling down his face as he watched the doctor trying to save his wife. He knew that Tig and Happy would take care of Zobelle and his men, his concern right now was the woman laying lifeless beside him.


	17. In Between

She felt like she was floating, she could hear him calling her name begging her to stay, but it was too painful she floated away.

She was jerked back down from her pain free place, where it was light and airy. Where it was once peaceful and quiet, it was loud and chaotic.

She desperately wanted to float away to that peaceful, painter place again, but something kept pulling her back. She heard him again calling her name again, pleading with her to fight to stay with him and Kendra.

Why couldn't he just let her go?

__________

Chibs sat at Kenzie's bedside, she'd been there for a week. He closed his eyes, she hadn't opened her eyes since they removed her spleen, and repaired her broken wrist..

She was in horrible shape, broken ribs, severe concussion, she was lucky to be alive. Her lung had collapsed when they found her. They'd lost her on the way to the hospital, and had to shock her heart.

She had coded again right after surgery, but they got her back, if it happened on more time the doctors didn't think she'd be strong enough to pull through. 

He took her hand in his. "Mackenzie, love you have to fight and come back to me and Kendra. I love you so damn much. Please baby, I need you, our daughter Ned's you. Don't leave us."

He looked up to see Tara at the door carrying Kendra, he was hoping that having her in the room would trigger a response. He took his daughter from Tara's arms. "Thanks doc."

"Any changes?"

"Nothing. "

"Call if you need anything. "

"Thanks" He sat down in the chair, holding their daughter in his lap. "Look who's come to visit. "

"Ma ma ma ma!"

_______

The fog slowly started to lift, Kenzie was becoming aware of the of the things around her. She could hear clearly Kendra calling her, she felt something laying against her side. She slowly opened her eyes, looking down at her side, Filip was slumped over, his head resting on her bed. She could hear his soft snores, she reached over with her good hand, and gently stroked his hair.

He sat up suddenly looking at her.. "Mackenzie...." He held her good hand. "Love...i thought I'd lost you for good this time!"

"I'm sorry..." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Hey baby, it's going to be okay..." He wiped the tears from her bruised face. "I love you Mackenzie Telford!"

"I love you too Filip." She closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. 

________________________

She was slowly waking up, she didn't see him but heard him. "No, I'm not going to let her get away with what she did!" She heard Filip's voice, the anger made her blood chill. "Once I get back to Charming, I'm going to deal with her."

She pushed herself up in bed, wincing in pain, she wasn't going back to Charming with him, she'd be dammed if she let him destroy her. She carefully removed the IV, she went into the bathroom. Splashing water onto her face, realization hit her, he was going to kill her. She reached in, and turned on the shower, hoping it would buy her some time.

To her surprise it was empty, Chibs were even gone. She found a bag in the closet, with a change of clothes, and her purse. She pushed herself to get the hell out of there, she found a wheel chair near her door. She flopped herself in it, and rolled herself to the elevator, she had to get away from the hospital and then she'd figure things out.

Chibs walked back into Kenzie's hospital room, and froze, he pushed open the bathroom door, he pulled open the shower curtain, letting out a curse as he turned off the water. His wife was on the run again and she was in no shape to be out on her own. He stormed out to the nurses station, slamming his hand down on the desk. "Mackenzie Telford, where is she?"

______________________

She rented a car, a drove herself back to Colorado Springs, she had to push herself to get there, she wanted to get her money, pack her some clothes and get the hell out before they tracked her down. It wouldn't take Juice long to find her, she walked into Kendra's room grabbing a picture of the three of them, it was all she was going to have. She grabbed a few more pictures of Kendra throwing them in her bag.

She sat down in the chair, sweating profusely, out of breath, she really didn't have time to be weak. She grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a quick note.

_Filip,  
I heard you on the phone, I know it's all lies. Please tell Kendra that I loved her. You won't have to worry about dealing with me, or making me pay. I'll take care of it myself._

_Mackenzie_

 

She left it in the crib and walked out, calling a cab to come get her, she made one last phone call. She waited for the phone to be answered. "Dr. Knowles."

"Thank you for being my friend, Tara."

"Kenzie, where are you?"

"It doesn't matter now, I'm leaving again soon."

"Chibs is going crazy looking for you."

"Look, I've got to go. Tell him I hope he's happy with Fiona."

"Kenzie, WAIT! He's..." The call was ended, Kenzie made her way out to the cab, sliding into the backseat.

"Where to ma'am?"

"The airport, drop offs." She leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.

____________

"Juice, where did the last ping of her phone come from?" Chibs was pacing back and forth.

"Looks like a house in Colorado Springs."

"Where is she now?"

"Phone's been turned off." Spike yelled.

"Christ Mackenzie! What are you doing?" He sank down on the bar stool, waiting for his brother to get ready to ride down to Colorado Springs to find her. He was still trying to figure out what made her run off, putting her at risk, she wasn't well enough to be out on her own. They were on the rode twenty minutes later, Juice was driving the van behind them. He wanted to hold her in his arms, make sure she was whole, before he shook some sense into her for making him worry.

They found the house, the front door was unlocked, he let out a curse because she hadn't thought about her safety. He went to the master bedroom first, finding it empty, he started searching every room of the house. Coming to the last room, the door closed, he slowly opened it. "Mackenzie?" It was empty, looking at the room that had been his daughter's, he frowned. The paper in the crib caught his eye, unfolding it, he let out a curse as he read it, he shoved it into his kutte pocket, and stormed back outside.

"She's not here! Juice see if there's any activity on her cards. Find her!"

Jax walked over to him. "What's going on?"

"She's gone. I'm afraid of what's going on in her mind Jackie boy. I've got to find her before she does something..." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I think she heard me on the phone, at the hospital....she misunderstood what she heard. Christ..."

____________________

She was pale and sweaty but on the plane, on her way back to California. She was moving to Woodbridge, it was a small community not far from Lodi. She could hide in plain sight, there was a community college where she could teach, she'd be tortured with the fact that Filip and Kendra were so close and she would never be able to see them. She let the tears roll down her face, a young lady sitting beside her offered her a handkerchief. "Is everything okay?"

"Getting ready to start over, alone."

"Well if you're getting away from the man that did that to you, then you are a brave and courageous girl."

"I'm really a coward, only good at running away."

"You'll be fine, love will find you again." 

"Thank you for being kind to me. Where are you heading?"

"California, to see my Da. I haven't seen him for years, I'm excited."

"I hope you have a good time." She smiled at the young girl, before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

____________________________

She rented a car in Stockton and drove to Woodbridge, she had enough cash, to rent a small house for a couple of months. She was hoping to get a job at the community college for the next semester. She drove to the small town, and found an apartment to rent instead of a house, her next goal was to obtain employment. She could also apply at Stockton and Lodi community colleges but both of those might get her discovered.

She unpacked her belongings, and went grocery shopping, her face was still badly bruised. Her wrist still in a cast, getting medical attention would be a pain in the ass. A doctor would want her medical records, a request would send up red flags, and bring SAMCRO to her door. Maybe she should have let Filip just deal with her, it would be better then always looking over her shoulder.

She was resourceful, and would figure this shit out, she had to. She laid down in her bed and drifted off to sleep.

_________

Chibs pulled into the drive of his house, seeing the lights on, he felt hopeful that it was Mackenzie, that she'd come back home. Tara had pulled in behind him, he singled for her to wait in the car, until he knew it was safe to bring Kemdra inside. He slowly opened his door, finding the livingroom empty he walked in. Fiona was in his kitchen, cooking dinner like she owned the place. She came out wrapping her arms around him. "So glad you're home, both our children are here now."

"What the hell are you talking about Fi?"

Kerrianne came down the hall throwing her arms around him. "Da, I'm so happy to see you. Ma, said I have a baby sister."

"Aye. What's going on here!"

"We can finally be a family Filip, now that you've gotten rid of the little mouse!"

"Mackenzie, is still my wife, and I'm still in love with her. The only reason she's not here is because of you and that night. We aren't getting back together, you're the reason my life has gone to hell the last four months. Get out of my house and Charming, don't come back!"

"Come on Kerrianne, we're not wanted!"

"No Ma, I'm staying with Da!"

"You'll be sorry, both of you will!" She slammed out of the house, Chibs went out to get Kendra from Tara. He introduced the sisters to each other, Kerrianne cuddled the little girl close to her.

"When Da is being unreasonable about boys you can always come to me." 

"She's not dating until she's eighty!" They both laughed.

"What about your wife?"

"It's a long story, lass. I'm hoping to find her and bring her home."

"Do you have a picture of my new mum?" He pulled out his phone, finding a picture of them on their wedding day, showing her.

"Holy shit! Her face was all bruised...."

"You've seen her?"

"I sat by her on the plane, she got on in Colorado, and we got off in Stockton. She said she was starting a new life alone....she rented a car." 

Chibs called Juice. "She rented a car at Stockton airport, find her!"


	18. Get Your Hands Off My Wife

**Three Months Later**

Kenzie had gotten a position at Stockton University, easier to hide at then a community college, the university provided her a house, so she had moved to save money. Today was the first day of classes, she had gone back to using her maiden name. She was sitting in her office, going over her roster, she saw a name that made her heartbeat fast: Kerrianne Telford. She closed her eyes, letting the tears stream down her face, she couldn't help it, but she still loved him. 

She knew she'd always love him, there would never be anyone else for her. Wiping away her tears, she knew she'd have to face his daughter and continue on with life.

_________________

"Did you get all your classes love?"

"I have an eight am Romantic Lit Class with a Professor Dury." 

Chibs looked at Kerrianne. "Does it list the Professor's first name?"

"No, it's M. Dury."

Chibs picked Kendra up and held her close, kissing her. "I think we've may have found mommy!" The little girl, laughed, kissing him back, patting his face.

"Mamma." He held her close to him, hoping that M. Dury was his beautiful wife, it had been three months and there had been no sign of her. He closed his eyes, wishing she was here, he wanted to hold her, take her to bed, make her his again. "Dada! love you!"

"I love you too, my sweet girl!" He pulled the course catalog towards him to see if he could find more information on M. Dury. There was nothing, he'd call and have Juice, look into it and do some digging for him.

__________________

Standing in front of the class, she introduced herself, and then she started taking attendance, calling Kerrianne Telford"

"Present."

"She looked like Filip." She smiled at the young woman in the back of the class, she handed out the class syllabus, along with the reading list for the semester, her office hours, and she gave the first assignment. She went ahead and let them go early, she was standing at her desk, when she looked up to see Kerrianne, standing in front of her.

"Professor Dury?"

"Yes, Kerrianne."

"My Da misses you, so does Kendra. He loves you..."

"I think you have me mistaken for someone...I don't know your Da. I'm sorry."

She watched the young girl leave, disappointed, she walked back to her office, feeling horrible for lying to her, but she couldn't have her telling Filip where she was. "Excuse me Mackenzie."

"Yes, Byron right?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to get a cup of coffee?"

"No, thank you. I have to prepare for my next class."

"Maybe we can go to dinner?"

"I'm sorry, no thank you."

_____________

Chibs watched her, she'd lost weight, still the most beautiful woman he'd seen. He watched the man, stop and talk to her, leering at her, he wanted to storm over there and rip his face off of him for looking at her. He smoked his cigarette, wanting to get another look at her, he only had to wait a hour to watch her walk out of the building across campus. The man that had stopped to talk to her was following her again, and talking to her, he stepped back into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen.

"Mackenzie, how about lunch?"

"No thank you." He grabbed her arm, stopping her. 

"Come on, you know you want to, don't be a tease! A body like that, you know you want to fuck around!" She was grabbed by another set of arms and pulled back, she hit the wall falling to the ground, into a crumbled heap.

"I'll thank you to get your damn hands off my wife!" Chibs threw a punch watching the man fall to the ground, he turned seeing Mackenzie, laying there. "Mackenzie, love." He touched her face, she moaned opening her eyes before closing them again. He scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to the parking lot to his truck. 

______________

She felt a cool cloth being placed on her forehead, she slowly opened her eyes, looking into dark brown eyes. "Filip?"

"Aye love." She slowly started to set up, he bushed her back down. "Take it easy."

"I can't be here...I've got to go!" She tried to stand up, the dizziness hit her again, her body swayed, his arms wrapped around her. 

"I'm not letting you go, you're my wife! I love you Mackenzie!"

"You don't have to pretend..." He caressed her face, pulling her lips to his, kissing her. 

Pulling away from her, he looked into her eyes. "Mackenzie Kira Dury Telford, I love you. I've been out of my mind, looking for you, so I could bring you home, to be with our family!"

"Filip, I've never stopped loving you.. I've missed you and our daughter." He laid her back in the bed, kissing her. "Make love to me."

______________

She opened her eyes, he was smiling down at her. "I have something that belongs to you." He reached over to the nightstand, sliding the engagement ring onto her finger. "Marry me."

She shook her head laughing. "We're already married."

"I know, but I want to marry you again, but this time in front of our family and friends." She cupped his face, kissing him. "Is that a yes, love?"

"Yes, I'll marry you again...but I want the dress and everything."

"Anything you want baby!"


	19. Morning

She had crept from their bed early that morning, sneaking into the bathroom. She had hidden the test under the sink, yesterday, this was the first time she had a chance to take it.

They'd been back from their honeymoon for two days, she smiled remembering their ceramony in front of their family and friends. 

She laid the stick on the counter, waiting nervously for the next three minutes. They hadn't talked about more children, she hoped he'd be happy. 

She picked up the test smiling at the results, she laid it down on the counter, going back into their bedroom. Seeing him still sleeping, laying on his stomach, she crawled back into bed with him.

Laying down on his back, she nibbled on his ear. She heard him groan. "What time is it love?""

"Six."

"Come on baby, we got to bed late."

"We're going to have to get use to early morning feedings."

He rolled over, pulling her into his arms. "Are you sure?"

She smiled down at him, brushing the hair out of his face. "I'm pregnant." He pulled her down for a kiss. 

"How far along?"

"At least six weeks."

"Did you know on our honeymoon?"

"I had my supicionsions."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I wanted to be sure. Are you happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" He placed his hand over her stomach. "Yes, love I'm over joyed!"

She smiled at him, cupping his face. "I love you

"I love you too!" He rolled her over to her back, kissing her. His arms wrapping around her. "Did you really think I'd be unhappy?"

"We really didn't talk about having children. There's such an age difference between Kerrianne and Kendra..."

"We can have a whole baseball team if you want love."

"What if all I give you is girls?"

He chuckled. "Then I'll buy more guns."

"I'm going to call for a doctor's appointment today." He pulled her in for a kiss. His hands exploring her body, smiling down at her. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist.

___________

She was in the kitchen making breakfast, he came in behind her, his arms encircling her waist. "God your beautiful!"

"Will you think that, when I'm huge?" He turned her to face him, his hands cupping her face.

"You'll always be beautiful to me love." He lowered his mouth to hers, pulling her robe apart, the peal of the doorbell stopping him. She heard him groan, as he pulled away, she pulled her robe together, pouring a cup of coffee. Hearing Kendra starting to wake up, she left the kitchen to get the little girl up. She looked in the livingroom to find it empty, Chibs must of stepped outside to speak whoever was at the door.

She walked into the Kendra's room, picking her up out of the crib. "Good morning pretty girl." She laid the little girl on the changing table, changing her diaper. 

"Dada?"

"He's here." She picked the little girl up, holding her in her arms. Bullets tore through the windows of the bedroom, Kenzie fell to the ground, throwing her body on top of the little girls. Not moving, trying to lay still, she could feel Kendra clinging to her and crying. Kenzie was trying to process what had just happened,she could feel the glass from the window covering her back. She heard boots running down the hall, Kendra's cries, her name being called.

She just laid there for a moment, frozen in time. She felt Chibs hands on her, pulling her up. "MACKENZIE?" He picked Kendra up, handing her to Jax, he must of been who was at the door. She was scooped up in his arms and carried out of the room. "Mackenzie, answer me! Are you hit?" His hands were running over her body, there were sirens in the background.

"I'm fine...Kendra?" She looked to see Jax comforting her and Chibs daughter.

"She's fine love. It's you I'm worried about." His hand rested on her stomach. "I want you to go get checked out." She could see the worry in his eyes, cupping his face, she leaned over and kissed him.

"I'm going to go get dressed." She went to stand up, and her body swayed. Chibs' arms went around her waist to steady her, picking her up, carrying her into the bedroom. He sat her on the edge of the bed, helping her get dressed. "I'm really fine, just shook up."

"I want to make sure you and the baby are okay." He helped her stand, leaning down to kiss her. The police were in the livingroom, when they returned, Chibs arm was protectively around his wive. "I'm taking my wive to the hospital, all questions well have to wait."

Hale stepped forward. "Was she hurt in the drive by?"

"She wasn't hit."

"Then she needs to stay here and answer questions." He was blocking their path from leaving.

"My wive is pregnant and I'm taking her to be checked out, now step aside!" Chibs was glaring at him. "Jax was here when it happened he can answer your questions, until we get back." Chibs had taken Kendra in his arms to take her with them.

________________

"Tara got us in to see the doctor." Chibs handed settled over her stomach as she filled out the paperwork.

"Mackenzie Telford." Kenzie stood up to follow the nurse back, Chibs was right behind her.

Kenzie climbed up on the exam table waiting for the doctor, chins sat in a chair close to her, holding Kendra. There was a knock on the door and an older gentlemen walked in.   
"Hello, I'm Dr. Talon." After a quick examination, the doctor ordered an ultrasound. 

"Looks like you're six weeks along, both babies are healthy."

"Babies?" Kenzie looked at the doctor in shock.

"You're having twins." Dr. Talon smiled at the couple. "Everything look good. Your blood pressure was a little high today, take it easy for the rest of the day."

"I'll make sure she does Doc." Chibs spoke up.

Kenizie made an appointment for next month, following him out to the car. Getting into the front seat she was silent, Chibs climbed into the drivers seat.

"Are you okay love?"

"Twins Filip..."

"Aye, looks like we're getting a good start on our baseball team." He leaned over kissing her. "Looks like we need a bigger house."

He drove them home, the windows in Kendra's room was boarded up and the room clean. Chibs got Kenzie and Kendra settled in the master bedroom with lunch.

He walked out into the livingroom finding Jax and Tig. "What do we know?"


	20. Love and Guns

Juice had enough information to start a search to see who had tried to hurt his family. He hugged his brothers before they left, and went inti the house.

Walking back to their bedroom, he leaned against the door frame and watched his girls sleep. He slowly walked to the bed, stripping down to his boxers, he grabbed a pair of sweatpants slipping them on. He crawled into bed, with them. Scooting close he wrapped his arms around them.

Kenzie's eye opened, she smiled at him lazily. "I love you."

"Love you too!" She raised up, kissing him, laying back down she drifted off to sleep. 

_________

He woke up to an empty bed, he quickly got up searching the house in a panic. After the events of the morning, he thought that someone had come into his home and taken them.

Then he heard it, his baby girl laughing followed by Kenzie's. He followed the sound out the back door, he smiled at the two of them playing outside. 

He said down beside Kenzie, pulling her into his arms. "I was worried, when I woke up and couldn't find the two of you."

She leaned in kissing him. "Sorry, it was so beautiful outside." Kendra wobbled over to them, falling into their laps laughing. 

Kenizie pulled her on her lap, holding her close. "Dada!"  
Chibs smiled at his daughter, taking her from Kenzie. 

"My sweet girl." He cradled her in his arms. Overwhelmed with emotions he held the two women the meant the world to him.

"Filip, what's wrong? " She saw him look at her, unable to read the look in his eyes concerned her.

"Christ love, I could have lost all four of you this morning. I'm worried I can't keep my family safe."

Cupping his face, she leaned in to kiss him. "I trust you to, I know that you'd give your life to keep us safe. What happened this morning, took us by surprise. I'm with you in this life Filip."

She leaned into his embrace. "I want to teach you how to shoot. I want to know you can protect our family if needed"

"Filip, I...:

"No, argument love."

She just nodded her head in agreement, she laid back against him, Kendra had crawled down from his lap and was playing with her toys.

His arms were wrapped around her, she felt safe and secure.

______________

"Come on love wake up!" Kenzie groaned trying to ignore the man shaking her awake. 

"Go away!" She pulled the blanket up over her head, hearing him laugh irritated her. She pushed the blankets off her head, glaring at him. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty!" She flipped him off, flipped him off, pulling the blankets back over her head. "Come on, we have a busy day. I'm teaching you how to shoot."

"Are you my target?" She heard him laugh again, his hands slipping under the blankets. Pulling her out and onto his lap.

"It's not nice to threaten your husband!" His lips nestled her neck. His arms wrapping around her body.

"Not smart, waking your pregnant wife, at the ass Crack of dawn either! " She leaned in kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Forgive me beautiful?" He was nibbling on her ear, she smiled. 

"Only if there's chocolate donuts and a caramel white chocolate coffee involved." She leaned back looking at him.

"Not very healthy lovie."

"I'll eat something extra healthy for lunch." She pushed him back on the bed, she was straddling his hips. Leaning down she kissed him, running her hands through his hair.

"Go take a shower, so we can get your breakfast and then her to the shooting range."

Rolling her eyes, she climbed off of him, heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

__________

He stood in front of her, explaining to her parts of the gun. "I need to tell you something."

"Pay attention Makenzie. You need to know how to load the gun." 

Rolling her eyes, she snatched the gun from him, slammed the clip in, aimed and fired at the target. She hit it spot on, she emptied the clip, laid the gun on the table and looked at Chibs.

"Holy shit! You know how to shoot a 9?"

"I know how to shoot and load several guns. It's just been a while!" She smiled at him. "Are you mad?"

"No, how?"

"One of the families I lived with was a military family. Got a two year lesson in guns."

"Guess we can go home. Gemma has Kendra for the rest of the afternoon." He pulled her to him, kissing her.

"Take me home then, let's take advantage of being alone. He picked her up, carrying her towards her SUV.

Growling in her ear. "I don't think I can wait until we get home. No one here but us!"

She let out a throaty laugh, reaching down unbuckling his belt. He leaned down kissing her, taking her to the back of her vehicle.


	21. The Hunt

Kenzie laid curled against his side, she watched him sleep. She smiled thinking about their morning and afternoon, his arm lay possessively over her waist. 

She was torn about waking him up to go get Kendra and letting him sleep. He looked so peaceful, making her decision she slipped from the bed, careful not to wake him.

She quickly got dressed, glancing at him to see if he was still sleeping. He hadn't moved, she quiet moved from the bedroom. Leaving him a quick note, she left the house to go pick up their daughter.

___________

Chibs' eyes snapped open when he heard the front door close. He immediately sat up, seeing that Kenzie was gone he let out a curse. 

Getting up from the bed, he pulled on his discarded jeans and a t-shirt. He left the room, he found the note on the table by the door. Feeling furious that she was taking a risk with his children he called Gemma. 

"Hey baby, what's going on?"

"When my wife gets there, don't let her leave."

"Everything okay? "

"No!"

"Ok. I'll do my best." Chibs ended the call, he pulled on his boots, heading out the door towards his bike. He was ready to shake the living shit out of Kenzie. 

She shouldn't be out without protection, especially after what happened yesterday. What the hell was she thinking? 

__________

Kenzie pulled into the drive at Gemma and Clay's house. Getting out of the car, she smiled at Rat. "I'll only be a few minutes, thanks for coming with me. I know Filip, doesn't want me going out alone."

"It's no problem Kenzie." He smiled at her, staying by his bike. He didn't have a problem helping her, she was a nice lady.

The door opened Gemma was standing at the door, waiting for Kenzie to come in. "What's Rat doing here?"

"We had an incident at the house yesterday, Filip wants a patch with me when he can't be there. He was out of it, so I called to see if Rat minded coming with me to pick up Kendra."

"Smart girl! Come on, baby girl is in here playing." Kenzie walked into the livingroom to find her daughter playing with a pile of toys. She looked up seeing her mom, she smiled and got up walking towards her.

"Mama mama!" Kenzie scooped her up, kissing her.

"Hi my love!" Hugging her close, she sat her back down. "Let's go pick up the toys." She helped picked the toys up, she grabbed the diaper bag and started for the door.

"Stay and have a cup of coffee."

"I can't, I told Ray I'd be right out." She was walking towards the door, when the sound of another bike pulling up could be heard. Kenzie walked outside, surprised to see Chibs there.

He got off his bike, taking off his helmet, he stormed towards her. "What the hell were you thinking Mackenzie? Taking off like that?"

"I was thinking about getting our child."

"Did you think about your safety, the safety of our children? I told you I didn't want you going anywhere alone!" He had grabbed her arms tightly, it was starting to hurt.

She shrugged him off, seeing the red marks on her arms, she glared at him. "Did you even bother to look and see that Rat is here? I called someone to come with me." She shoved past him, putt Kendra in the car. "Move your fucking bike, or I'm backing over it!" 

She climbed into her SUV, starting it up, she threw it into reverse, Chibs hadn't moved. She rolled down the window. "You have til the count of five, I wouldn't call my bluff if I were you!" 

She rolled up the window and started to count holding up her fingers, she got to three, before Chibs moved and got on his bike. She threw the vehicle into reverse and headed for home.

________

She was so pissed off at him, how could he think that she would put herself and their children in danger. She pulled into the drive, getting Kendra out of the carseat, she slammed into the house. 

He pulled in just seconds after she did, he stormed in after her. She was sitting on the floor playing with Kendra, he sat down beside her. Touching her arms, that now started to bruise from where he grabbed her.

"I'm sorry Mackenzie." She could hear sorrow and regret in his voice but she was way too pissed to care. She didn't say anything, she got up and went into the kitchen.

Hoping that cooking dinner, would calm her down. She hoped he was smart enough to leave her alone, she pulled out the chicken and dressing, she had prepared to roast earlier in the day out of the fridge. She slammed oven door as she put it in the oven.

She sat down at the table laying her head down, just breathing. Her whole body was still shaking, she needed to calm down, the stress wasn't good for her or the baby. 

She stood up to get some water, a wave of dizziness hit her. "Filip!" She started to fall towards the floor, she felt his arms go around her.

"Mackenzie love?" Darkness surrounded her.

_________

She opened her eyes, finding Chibs sitting beside her holding her hand. She was laying in a hospital bed, his dark eyes were staring down at her.

"You and the babies are fine. Your blood pressure was too high..." She could see that he was upset, she reached up cupping his face.

"It isn't your fault." She sat up, kissing him. Feeling bad, for letting herself get so upset. "Where's Kendra?

"Jax and Tara are keeping her for the night." He pushed her back down, so she was laying down. "Makenzie.." His voice was husky whisper.

"I'm sorry Filip, I love you." 

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you too."

"Hold me!"

"I want nothing more then to hold you, but I think the nurses would kill me."

"My bad ass biker is afraid of a couple of nurses?"

"Aye, love. What if the kick me out?" He stared down at her, she smiled up at him.

"I won't let them." She watched him kick off his boots, crawling into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. 

The door opened, a nurse popped her head in frowning at them. "Mr. Teleford, you have to get out of your wife's bed."

Kenzie glared at the nurses "Piss off you old hag. My husband will stay in bed with me to keep me calm. Do you want to explain to my doctor why I'm upset?"

"Noooo!"

"I didn't think so!" As the door shut, she heard him chuckle. They settled into a semi restful sleep, waking up in the early hours to his phone ringing.

"I'll be there in ten." He slipped from the bed, Kenzie rolled to her back watching him putting on his boots, and slipping his kutte back on. He frowned down at her. 

"Sorry I woke you." He leaned down kissing her. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her again, this time it was a kiss filled with promise and passion.

"Be safe, come back to us! I love you!"

"Always. I love you too. Be back soon!" She watched him leave. She always worried about him when he was gone on club business, she closed her eyes trying to calm her nerves,

She heard the door open, thinking it was the nurse doing her rounds she opened her eyes. Fiona was standing next to her bed, smiling at her.

"Hello Mackenzie!" Kenzie went to hit the call light to get the nurse in her room but Fiona ripped it from her hands. "No inturuptions, we have to talk about my husband."

"Filip is my husband now."

"Silly girl, he'll always love and want me. You're just a distraction, a substitute. The thing is, I want my family back, so you're going to take your daughter, and the two that you're carrying and leave."

"He'll never let me leave with his children."

Fiona let out an evil laugh. "You better find a way to cut the ties, or I'll cut them permanently." She turned to walk out the door. "I'll make sure Filip doesn't look for you." She left, leaving Kenzie a sobbing mess.

______________

Chibs rode out to the warehouse, the men that had shot up his house had been found. Happy had gotten them to talk, he'd call Chibs out to hear their confession.

Then let Chibs finish the job for endangering the life of his wife and children. He walked into the warehouse, seeing two men tied to chairs, bloody and beaten. Happy walked over to them, grabbing one by the throat and squeezing. 

"Talk'" 

"I was hired by Fiona Larkin to kill your new wife and daughter. She wants you back!" 

Chibs felt his stomach lurch, he couldn't believe that his ex-wife could do something so low. Happy went to the other man and slapped him.

"Talk!"

"Since we failed, she's taking matters into her own hands!"

Chibs hands balled into fists, he pulled out his gun Happy stepped away as Chibs aimed and shot both men between the eyes.

Happy slapped him on the back. "I'll clean up, get back to Kenzie. I'll call Jax."

"Thanks brother." Chibs ran for his bike, heading towards the hospital, hoping to get to Kenzie before it was too late.


	22. Pushing Away

Kenzie watched Jax take off, before she walked to the front door, knocking Tara opened the door. "Jax, just left to go check up on you."

"I need to get out of here...."

"What about Chibs?"

"She threatened me, Kendra, my unborn children if I stayed."

"Who?"

"Fiona. I have to protect my children...if I don't leave"

"You're pregnant?

"Six weeks, twins. You have to help us get out of here."

"I'll take you to the clubhouse, you can talk to Chibs there." Kenzie wanted to pack it in and run, to get as far away from here as she could. She couldn't risk the life of her children, she loved Filip with everything in her, but Fiona had scared the hell out of her. She sat in the front seat, as Tara drove her and Kendra to the club house, she leaned her head against the back of the seat. She'd already, started to formulate a plan.

XXX

Chibs arrived at the hospital the same time Jax did, the both raced to Kenzie's room, finding the room empty, as she'd never been there. Chibs made his way back to the nurses station, fearing he was too late. "My wife, Mackenzie Telford, where is she?"

"She had a visitor, got upset, the signed out AMA!" He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm headed home Jackie boy, I'm hoping see headed there."

"I'll call Tara, see if she's seen or talked to Kenzie. I'll call you and let you know." 

Chibs took off for his house, worried about his wife. If something happened to her, and his children, he didn't think he'd survive it. Pulling into the drive, he ran into the house, hearing noise in the kitchen, he felt himself breath for the first time since he had heard that Fiona had been responsible for the drive by. "Mackenzie Kira Dury Telford, you are in so much trouble!" He walked into the kitchen smiling, because he only used her whole name when she was in trouble, his smile fell from his face.

"Hello love. I'm sorry, your new wife has run off. She left about a hour ago, said she didn't want to be married to you anymore. Since the adoption was final, she had what she wanted."

He advanced on Fiona, wrapping his hand around her throat. "Lies! What have you done with my wive?"

"She's not coming back Filip, I've made sure of it. We can be together now, she's taken your child and left."

He was ready to do bodily harm, to get the answers, any love he had for this woman was now gone. "Where is she!"

"I don't know."

XXX

Gemma sat down with Kenzie, trying to convince her to talk to Chibs before she left. "Baby, you can't up and just leave! He'll protect you and your babies."

"I can't stay...please help me get out of here. I can't tell him, she'll kill us."

The clubhouse door opened, Jax came inside, staring at her, he pulled out his phone. Kenzie glared at Tara. "you told Jax, we were here? We've got to go." She was trying to remain calm, she had to for her babies. She got up, picking Kendra up, she headed for the door. Jax, grabbed her arm, shaking is head.

"You need to wait for Chibs."

"No, I don't. Not when his crazy ex-wife is threatening to kill me and my children, if I don't leave Filip. I'm protecting my family."

Jax pulled her into his arms hugging her. "Chibs isn't going to let anything happen to you or your children. He lives you, he's going to keep you safe."

She pulled away from him, she needed time to rest and think. She needed to make a phone call and put her plan if escape into action. 

"I need to lay down." She took Kendra with her to one of the dorm rooms, one she knew was clean. She pulled out her phone. "Hey Addison, I need a favor."

"Of course Kenzie. Whatever you need."

"I need to leave without a trace."

"Where are you?"

"Charming California. "

"You're in luck, I'm in Stockton. I'll send a car for you, whee are you?"

"Teller-Morrow Automotive."

"What's going on?"

"Long story. Make sure there's a carseat in the car your sending."

"Ok...it will be there in forty-five minutes. We'll fly out in two hours."

She ended the call, holding Kendra close, tears rolling down her face.

_________

Chibs started out the front door, heading to the clubhouse to get his family. Fiona grabbed his arm, he only left her alive because if any harm came to her then she'd have Kenzie killed. 

"Go to her, and you signed her death certificate." He turned on her. 

"At least let me go and ensure she leaves."

"I'll go with you then, just to make sure."

He pulled his arm from her grasp. "No, I'll take care of it on my own."

He left hating what he was about to do, knowing he was going to break her. He had to make sure she was safe, he had made arrangements for her to be moved ti Idian Hills. He'd take care of Fiona, then try to win his wife back.

He rode towards the club, a black town car passed him. Not paying attention he rode towards the clubhouse. Pulling into the parking lot, the town car was parked near the door.

He went inside, finding Kenzie in the main room he approached her, handing her an envelope full if cash and Kendra's birth certificate. 

"I don't love you. I'm going back to Fiona, it's always been about her." He looked up at him, he saw hurt and betrayal for a brief minute before anger replaced it.

She pulled out Kendra's birth certificate, leaving the cash, she pulled off her wedding rings. She threw the envelope at him, she placed her rings on the table. 

"I don't want your money!" She pushed past him, trying to leave, he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Mackenzie..." His voice was rough with emotions. "Please take the money, for my children."

She jerked her arm from his grasp. "I'll take care of my children, I don't need your help. Go back to your fucking Irish bitch " 

She went out the door, he was hot on her heels, she opened the back door of the town care, she smiled when she saw Addison. 

She handed Kendra to him, so he could put her in the carseat. Chibs grabbed her arm, trying to stop her from getting into the car.

"Where the hell are you going? And who is that with my daughter?"

"Neither one is your concern any more!" She pulled away from him, climbing into the car, she slammed the door. The car took off, she leaned her head back and let the tears fall.


	23. Don't Look Back

Chibs watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot, staring in disbelieve that he had lost control of the situation. His plan was to have Happy and Tig take her to Indian Hills, get her settled, tell her the truth. That he still loved her, that he'd only sent her away long enough to make sure she was safely away, then he was going to take care of Fiona. He was hoping to have her home, in three months, six at the most. 

She's taken off on her own, there was nothing he could do about it, Tig and Happy came out the door. "She's gone, left on her own."

"You want us to follow her, find out where she's going?" Happy asked.

"Aye. She's still in danger." He watched as Happy and Tig, ran for their bikes following the town car that had left five minutes earlier. Chibs headed home to his ex-wife, wanting to strangle her.

____________

Kenzie heard the sound of bikes behind her, she was fighting the urge to see who was following, in the hopes that it was her husband. "Don't look back Kenzie!"

"Thank you for coming for us Addison."

"You were my little sister for two years, I told you then you could always count on me. Time doesn't change that. How did you get involved with a motorcycle club?"

"Long story."

"We'll have a nice long flight for you to tell me about it. Mason is meeting us on the plane."

"I need to stop at the bank, withdrawal some cash, I only have the clothes that I'm wearing, and Kendra only has whatever is in her bag."

"Stockton bank okay? Let your big foster brother take care of you."

She didn't argue with him, she was going to let him take care of things. She lived with Addison's family for two years, his family was one of the good ones. His dad got transferred out of state, and had to leave her behind. They were all heart broken, she and Addison had kept in touch on and off over the years. "We have to get rid of our tail!"

"I'll have Mason take care of your money issue. How do you feel about Florida?"

"Let's go straight to the plane, only way to get away. I think Florida, is awesome."

________________________

Chibs walked into his house, Fiona wrapped her arms around him, kissing him. "Is she gone?"

"Aye, she left me. I have no idea where she's going!"

"It's for the best Filip! She isn't the woman for you, she didn't even put up a fight." He turned on her, shoving her against the wall.

"She didn't fight because she was protecting her children from you. Just so I'm clear, I'm in love with my wife, Makenzie." He stormed away, from her going to the bedroom, she followed him.

"I suggest you give us a chance or I'll still kill her and your children." Chibs knew his hands were tied, he had no choice in the matter. He threw her on the bed, closing his eyes, he did his best. The next few months were going to be the hardest of his life.

____________

She saw them riding up the sides of the car, she closed her eyes, trying to ignore them. Addison had put a call out to the police that they were being harassed by bikers, and they needed an escort to the Stockton airport. Soon she heard sirens, she looked up and saw the bikers backing off. She smiled, knowing they were making their get away. They pulled into the parking lot of the airport, the driver of the car, pulled to the private hanger.

Kenzie got Kendra out of her carseat, Addison got the carseat, and the diaper bag out, they climbed onto the plane. They were cleared for take off, once they were in the air, she started her story for Addison and his husband Mason.

She finished up, with what led her to calling Addison, today. "Do you still love him?"

"Yes, I'll always love him."

"Then why are you running?"

"I have no reason to stay." 

"Whatever you want or need, Mason and I will support you."

"Thanks. I need to find a place to live, a job, and someone to take care of my kids."

"You can stay in our beach house."

"I don't want to impose..."

"You're family!" Kenzie leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes, the last forty-eight hours had left her exhausted.

_____________________

Chibs sat in church the next evening with Jax. "Kenzie took off on her own, blowing my plans all to hell. I have no idea where she is or if she's safe."

"Tig and Happy followed her, where did she go?"

"Whoever she left with, called the cops, to get rid of them."

"Where are you with Fiona?"

"I have to try to make it work with her, or she'll kill them. At least with my plans, I'd know she was safe and I could have taken care of Fiona sooner."

"I'll have Juice watch for her to use her cards, get her picture to other charters."

"I may have lost her for good this time."

_____________________

They touched down in Mobile Alabama, Mason went to a bank and cleaned out her bank account, throwing off anyone searching for her. She did some shopping, enough so she'd have several changes of clothes, she bought more diapers for Kendra and some clothes. They were back in the air three hours later, and heading Miami. 

"Mason, I need a favor."

"Of course Kenzie."

"I need you to draw up divorce papers for me, all I want is custody of our children. I also want to make you and Addison guardians if anything happens to me."

"Are you sure you want to divorce him?"

"He told me point blank that he doesn't love me, and he's going back to his crazy ass ex-wife. Give it two months and then file, and send him the papers."

"Take some time and think about it." She had already made her decision, but she would wait the time period. She leaned back in the couch, relaxing, they should be at their new home in a couple of hours. 

_____________

Juice came bursting into church. "A guy cleaned out her account at a Mobile, Alabama bank. Here's his picture hitting the ATM, they flew back out three hours later of the airport on a private jet. Owned by a Mason and Addison Clark of LA, since it's a private plane, they don't have to file a flight plan."

"At least we have a name." Jax said. "Look up her relation to the two men."

"I already did! She lived with the Clark family for two years, Addison was her big brother. They've kept in touch, her phone records show she called him this afternoon."

"What else do you know about him?" Chibs asked.

"Both men are lawyers, Mason family law, Addison entertainment, I'm still looking into them." Juice left the room, to get more intel, and hopefully find out where Kenzie was going. Chibs leaned back in his chair, feeling a little better about things, but not much. She wasn't alone, but she wasn't protected. He still had to worry if she was going to be safe, he let out a slow exhale.

He got up from his seat, going out to the bar, grabbing a bottle of Jamerson. Taking the lid off the bottle, he took a nice long pull, he just wanted his wife back in his arms. He needed to know that Kendra and his unborn children were safe tonight, because of Fiona he didn't know shit. He couldn't wait to choke the life out of her, hopeful by then he's know where Mackenzie was, and he could bring her home.

__________

She walked along the beach at sunset, the breeze blowing her hair, the waves brushed against her ankles. She turned looking at the beach house, smiling, this was her new home. She pulled the burner phone out of her pocket, there were several missed calls, most of them from Filip, a few Jax, a few others were from Tara and Gemma. She called Tara, she was the safest.

"Hello."

"Tara, it's Kenzie."

"Where are you?"

"Just let him know, we're safe. And I'm not coming back. I'm getting rid of this phone! Thank you for being my friend."

"Just tell me where you are. Chibs would feel so much better."

"He lost that right. I've got to go." She ended the call, and threw the phone into the ocean. She walked back up to the beach house, rinsing the sand off before she went inside.

_______________

Tara walked over to Chibs. "I just talked to Kenzie. She's safe, she wouldn't tell me where she is, but somewhere near the ocean. I heard it in the background."

"She could be anywhere." He was drunk as hell, he was sleeping in the dorms tonight. He took a room back, now that Fiona had taken over his house. 

"She'll have to have her records transferred to her new doctor. I'll flag her records, when it comes in I can track her down."

"Thanks doc." He stumbled from the bar, to his dorm room, laying in bed all he could do was dream of Mackenzie. Hoping that when the time came it wouldn't be too late, and that she wouldn't have moved on.

He was in a middle of a dream, when his ringing phone disturbed him. "Hello?" 

"Is this Filip Telford?"

"Aye."

"My name is Mason Clark, just wanted to let you know Mackenzie and your daughter Kendra are safe and sound." He sat up in bed, the drunken stupor he was enjoying gone.

"Where are they?"

"I can't tell you that, she doesn't want you to know. You've hurt her pretty badly, I'm hoping that you can fix this shit before it's too late."

"My hands are tied....I can't do anything..."

"She said you were many things, she never mentioned you were a coward. I'll be in touch." The call ended, Chibs laid back down. Clark was right, he was acting like a coward, he hadn't fought hard enough. He let Mackenzie walk away without a fight, he let Fiona take all his control. He was going to start fighting for the woman he loved, starting with ending Fiona.


	24. Missing You

Sitting on the patio, in the early morning light she enjoyed the breeze coming off the ocean. She didn't want to admit it to anyone but she was scared shitless. Scared that Fiona might come find her and kill her, and Kendra. She closed her eyes wondering if Filip had ever loved her.

Tears welled up in her eyes, thinking she was a fool. She should have known better, to think he really loved her. Hearing someone behind her, she wiped the tears away.

Mason sat down at the table with her. "A friend of Addison's will be staying here to keep you and Kendra safe."

"Alright. Mason, my marriage is over, please file divorce papers when you get back to LA."

"Come on Kenzie, give it some time."

"He doesn't love me, he went back to his ex-wife. Why wait?" She got up leaving him sitting on the patio, she went back to lay down.

__________

Chibs lay in his bed alone, Fiona flew back to Belfast to take care of some business. He had a moments peace to come up with a plan to be rid of her.

It had to appear to be an accident so there would be no blow back on him, the club or most importantly Mackenzie.

He rolled over in bed, trying to go to sleep, closing his eyes, memories flooded his mind. He reached for his phone, searching for the number he'd saved, hoping that someone would answer.

_________

Kenzie had her daughter up, dressed and outside feeding her breakfast when Mason's phone rang. She was talking to Kendra, and Addison while Mason was on the phone. 

"Hold on, I'll check." He pulled the phone away from his ear. "Kenzie, don't be upset. It's Filip he wants to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say to him." Mason was pushing the phone at her. Glaring at him, she snatched the phone from his hands. "Hello."

"Mackenzie, I'm sorry...."

"No, we're done. Please just leave me alone. You've made your choice, it wasn't me." She ended the call, handing the phone back to Mason. "How'd he get your number?"

"I called him, to let him know that you, and Kendra were safe."

"Damn it. He's going to find us." She stood up walking away from the table. 

"Brody will protect you both."

"I need to find a doctor for myself, and one for Kendra. Buy myself a new phone, run some more errands."

Addison walked up behind her. "We're going to buy you a car."

She turned to argue with him, the look on his face told her his mind was made up. "Thank you. And Mason I don't want to wait on the divorce. It's best just to get it over with. I'm sure he will want to move on."

She picked Kendra up from the high chair carrying hee inside tge house. Addison looked at his husband. "Are you really going to file divorce papers?"

"I'm going to draw them up, and go speak to him myself. See if he wants to fight for her or not. If he doesn't want a divorce, I might have to help him out."

"She'll be pissed!"

"I know but she still lives him, and he still loves her. His crazy ass ex-wife is the one causing problems. He pushed her away to protect her, not because he didn't love her."

"I'll help you but if He hurts her again... I only got to play big brother for two years before we moved. I'll kick his ass, she's been through too much hell in her life to deal with it now."

"Understood, and I'm right there with you."

__________________

Kenzie was tired, after a bust morning she'd accomplished everything on her list. She even had a new SUV, to drive.

She was dozing off on the couch, when she was nudged awake. "Kenzie, wake up."

"What?" She sat up rubbing her eyes, standing in front of her was a six foot, muscular man. He had blonde hair and green eyes, he was smiling at her.

"Brody Carson, this is my sister Mackenzie Telford. Kenzie, this is Brody."

"Nice to meet you Brody." She smiled at him, shaking his hand.

"Same here."

"We'll be flying back to LA tomorrow. Thought we could go out for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good." She slowly got up from the couch. 

_______________

Tara walked into Medical Records later that afternoon, going through the faxes from the day. Smiling when she found one from The Miami Family Clinic. 

She left the office, pulling our her phone she called Chibs. 

"Yeah doc?"

"She's in Miami."

"Thanks Tara."

"Bring them home."

"I have to take care of a few things first."

"Don't wait too long."

____________

The four adults and the little girl sat outside eating their dinner. Never noticing the man taking their pictures from across the street. 

He focused on Kenzie and Brody, as they walked to her SUV. Brody opened the back door, putting Kendra in the carseat, helping Kenzie in and shutting the door.

Addison climbed behind the drivers seat, and drove the five of them home.

_____________

Fiona breezed in the front door, smiling at Filip. Smiling at him, she kissed him soundly on the mouth. He pulled away from her, glaring at her.

"Love, your wife has moved on!" She pulled out her phone, showing him the pictures that had been sent to her.

He felt jealously and anger race through his body, he shoved Fiona away from him. "It's lies!"

"He went home with her, he spent the night."

He slammed out of the house, climbing on his bike he took off for a ride. She hadn't even been gone for forty-eight hours and she was seeing someone.

He still wanted to end Fiona, for threatening his unborn children and Kendra. As far as Mackenzie, he didn't know how to feel.

She got over her broken heart pretty damn fast, maybe she never really loved him.


	25. Looks Are Decieving

Chibs didn't have to organize anything to end Fiona's life, her past caught up to her, she was killed while in Ireland. He sat in his house, feeling numb when he got the news. She's come to town, causing destruction to his life, and now she was gone. He was glad it ended the way it did, he was having trouble, wrapping his head around having to kill her for threatening his children.

Now, they were safe and could come back to Charming, there was still the face that Mackenzie was was another man. That she had betrayed him, for another, he couldn't forgive her for that. He was going to sue her for custody of Kendra and their unborn children, if she was lucky he may give her some visitation.

There was a knock on his door, not expecting anyone, this late at night, he pulled his gun out before answering the door. "Can I help you?"

"Filip Telford?"

"Aye?"

"I'm Mason Clark. May I come in?"

"I don't think so....if this is about my whore of a wife then no."

"Hold on just a damn minute! Mackenzie is anything but a whore, I tried to talk her out of doing this so soon. Wanted her to wait, give you time to pull your head out of your ass but apparently that's where your head stays."

"We just separated, and she's already living with someone?"

"And you went back to your ex-wife, telling her that you didn't love her." He tossed a packet of papers at him. "She wants a divorce, all she wants is the kids. Just so you know, she's not seeing or living with anyone."

"I'll give her my kids over my dead body, tell her I'll see her in court."

Mason walked back to his rented car, thinking that Telford needed his ass handed to him. He drove back to Stockton to the airport, flying back to LA, that night.

XXX

Kenzie knew she was going to have to give Filip her phone number and address, so he could be in contact with her about their children. It would be the right thing to do, but she feared that Fiona would find out and come after her, she laid back in her chair. Mason could always be their go between, because he was her lawyer, but he was busy, and several hours away from Charming. 

She would have to rely on a Charming resident, that she could trust, if anyone would understand her dilemma it would be Tara. It was still too early to call, she'd wait and call in the afternoon, give her the information. Maybe she should have waited to file for a divorce, give him time to figure his shit out.

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, it isn't safe."

"I'll be fine."

"Mackenzie, Addison asked me to keep you and your children safe. Please do me a favor, don't sit outside without me."

"Fine Brody!" He helped her up, guiding her inside. She knew he was right, Fiona was crazy as hell and could be waiting for just the right moment to kill her anyway. Even though she had done what she wanted and left him, it didn't mean she wouldn't hunt her down and kill her anyway. She fixed breakfast for the three of them, hearing Kendra waking up, she went to get her daughter up and ready for the day.

She smiled at Kendra, picking the picture up from the table beside the crib. "Who's this baby?"

"Dada dada!"

"That's right, it's your dada. He loves you so much." She held her close, to her. "I love you too, my sweet girl." She carried the little girl into the kitchen, putting her in the high chair, putting food on her tray. She watched the little girl eat her breakfast, as she ate her own, Brody sat across the table silently watching them. She cleaned Kendra up, and the kitchen up after breakfast.

She carried her little girl into the bedroom, putting her in the pack and play, so she could take a shower and get ready for the day. She had so many doubts about what she'd done, maybe she should have stayed in California, and just moved to LA. Then she thought it was better that she moved to Florida, start over, a fresh start. She knew in her heart that Filip wouldn't let her go with the children, that he'd want to see them. He'd missed out on Kerriann's childhood, because of another man's interference, he wouldn't let Fiona do the same thing with these children.

Once she had the babies, and she had recovered, she'd move back to California so he'd be close to them. She'd call Mason, and tell him the changes later, he'd bitch about the changes but she'd blame it on her hormones, he'd laugh then make the changes. She got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her, she got ready for the day.

___________________

Chibs stared at the divorce papers laying on the table, a bottle of Jamerson sitting next to them. Part of him, knew they'd be safer away from him and the club, the selfish part of him, the that had missed Kerrianne growing up wanted to fight her for his children. She didn't need the added stress of him attacking her, coming after her for their children. He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He still loved her, with everything he had, he couldn't do anything to hurt her, not anymore then he already had. He pulled the chain from his shirt, it held her wedding rings. He closed his eyes, he needed to find a way to make things right. His phone rang, he pulled it out, seeing it was Tara, he thought she might have more information on Kenzie.

"Aye."

"Kenzie, left me with contact information."

"You have a number for her, and an address?" Tara gave him the information, he quickly wrote the information down. Things were looking up, he looked at the information in front of him. He wanted to call her, tell her to come home, that he loved her, that he only pushed her away because of the threat that Fiona had issued. He called the President of the nearest charter to Miami, getting some patches to keep an eye on her.

_______________

Kenzie's first call was to Mason, she explained what she wanted, he gave her hell but told her he'd draw up the new papers. She thanked him, apologizing for the trouble, and asking that the new papers be delivered immediately. Her second call, went unanswered, she left a voice mail for Tara, with her contact information. She ended the call, leaning back on the bed. 

She smiled down at Kendra, playing with her toys on the bed. "Let's go play outside." She picked the little girl up, carrying her out of her room, she went looking for Brody. They spent the afternoon playing on the beach, in the sand and water. She stiffened at the sound of motorcycles coming close, she looked around the beach, trying to catch a glimpse of the bikes.

She felt very anxious to get inside to the safety of the house, she took a couple of nice calming breathes. Brody looked at her very calmly, smiling. "Let's go inside, there are some bikers watching us from the road." She nodded, and started gathering the beach toys, Brody picked up Kendra and carried her into the house. 

He handed her the little girl, his hand went to the small of her back, while the other hand was on his gun. His eyes never leaving the bikers on the road, he got them in the house.

____________

Chibs phone rang, it was Charlie from the Fort Lauderdale chapter. "Charlie, did you see her?"

"I'm sending you some pictures, there's a man with her. I can't tell if they're a couple or not, he's very protective of them both, as soon as he saw us, he got them in the house. He's carrying."

"Thanks Charlie. Can you keep eyes on her?"

"For a few days more, I'll let you know."

Chibs phone beeped, he looked at the pictures he received, it was the same man that Fiona had showed him. He saw the protective nature he had over his wife, he had no idea who this man was, but he wanted to beat the hell out of him. He tossed the phone down on the table, not liking what he saw. He glanced down looking at the divorce papers, he pulled the business card from the top corner.

Dialing the number, he waited for an answer, Clark had left his personal number. "Hello."

"This is Filip Telford, tell my soon to be ex-wife it will be a cold day in hell before I let her and her new blonde boyfriend have my children."

"She doesn't have a boyfriend. In fact she has asked for a new arrangement to be drawn up."

"I don't give a shit! I've seen pictures, I'll take her to court. Tell her to bring her ass back to Charming!"


	26. Going Home

**Three Months Later**

She placed her hand over her swollen stomach, she had to pack up the beach house and was flying back to California. She was court ordered to return with Kendra, so Filip could start visitation with his daughter. She was five months pregnant, and didn't need the stress, but because he was being a prick, she was heading back to stress central. Mason had fought it as hard as he could, but they'd lost.

She was moving to a house in Stockton, Mason and Addison had everything set up for her and Kendra. She leaned back against the couch, in the jet, smiling down at Kendra. "We're going to see dada today."

"Dada? Mama, see dada?"

"Yes, baby girl!" They'd be back in California be dinner time, her SUV was shipped out earlier in the day. God helped her, but she still loved him, even though he was being an asshole. She rubbed her stomach, the twins were kicking up a storm, she smiled, wishing she wasn't alone. Brody was heading home, once they landed and the plane would re-fuel. The jet would fly him to Montana, she'd be assigned another bodyguard.

___________

Mason sat facing Chibs and his lawyer. "The reason my client left was because she felt like her life, her unborn children, and her daughter's lives were all in danger. By your ex-wife. Mr. Telford, she came to her hospital room, and threatened her."

"Do you have any proof of that Mr. Clark?" Lowen asked.

"Just my clients word, the fact she was frightened out of her mind."

"You have my word, that she and my children are safe." Chibs said.

"I'm sorry, if I don't trust you're word. Just like in Florida, she'll have a bodyguard." Mason continued to glare at Chibs. "She'll be arriving later today. I'm hoping you'll let her get settled before you demand to see Kendra. She's exhausted, being pregnant with the twins, is really taking it out of her."

"My client has the right to see his daughter, it's been three months. Since your client ran off with his daughter."

" I can wait another couple of days." Chibs said. He had no idea that Fiona had gone to the hospital and threatened Mackenzie. He closed his eyes, it was no wonder that she ran, and then asked for a divorce. Then man in the pictures, must have been a body guard, not her boyfriend. "I've changed my mind, I don't want a divorce. I love my wife Mackenzie."

Lowen started to say something, Chibs held up his hand. "It's all been a mistake, I pushed her away because of the threat Fiona issued. I wanted her safe..her and my babies. Fiona is no longer an issue." 

"Mr. Telford, I don't know how easy it's going to be, to win her back."

"Is it too late, have I lost her?"

"It's not impossible, she still loves you. You're just going to have to work for it." Knowing that the meeting was over, Mason got up leaving the room. He wasn't going to give the man any clues or hints on how to win his sister-in-laws heart back, that was something he'd have to figure out on his own.

Lowen looked at Chibs. "What are you doing?"

"I don't want to hurt her anymore. She's been through hell, I still love her. I don't want a divorce."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye." He got up from the table, leaving the room. Going to his bike, he frowned seeing a paper stuck to the front of his bike. He yanked it off, it had the flight information for Kenzie. He had two hours before she'd be in, he also had her home address in Stockton. He climbed on his bike, heading towards Stockton airport.

_________________

The jet landed, Kenzie stood up and stretched, picking up Kendra's sleeping body the flight crew came back to help her. "Mrs. Telford, your vehicle is on the tarmac waiting for you. We'll take your luggage, and load it for you."

"Thank you Steven. " She smiled at him, as she picked up the bags she had carried on with her. Making her way down the stairs, she didn't notice him standing near her vehicle. 

"Mackenzie?"

She glanced up, exhaling slowly, she was tired and didn't feel like dealing with this right now. Kendra's head popped up, she looked around. "Dada?" Kenzie sat her down, smiling at the little girl.

"He's over there baby girl." She watched as the little girl squealed, and started to run towards him, as best as her little legs could. She watched him, squat down scooping her up in his arms. She walked over to her SUV, leaning against it, feeling overwhelmed by dizziness. The babies were kicking up a storm again, it felt like they were having a completion to see who could kick the hardest. She felt his free arm wrapping around her waist.

"Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy, I'll be fine in a minute." She reached into the diaper bag, pulling out some peanut butter crackers. She opened them eating them, quickly, she also drank from a bottle of juice. "The babies are kicking again." She felt his hand going to her stomach, watching his eyes tear up as he felt them kick.

"Babies!" Kendra giggled and pointed at Kenzie's stomach. The mood was broken, she stepped away from him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to welcome my wife and daughter home." He leaned in to kiss her, she pulled away.

"Filip, you made your choice. I'm back so you can see your daughter, and the twins when they're born."

"I love you Mackenzie, I never stopped. I pushed you away because Fiona threatened to kill you and Kendra."

The flight crew came down with her and Kendra's luggage, she stepped away so it could be loaded into the back of her vehicle. "I need to get Kendra home and fed."

"Please, talk to me. Let me come over." She watched him put their daughter in the carseat, she went to climb in behind the wheel, he grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms. "I love you. I'm not giving you up!"

"Come over, you can help get her settled in for the night. Then we'll talk." She gave him her address, before leaving.

___________________

She slowly opened her eyes, so much for just talking, she stared at him sleeping next to her. His eyes opened, and smiled at her. "Morning love." He brushed the hair from her face. "Mackenzie, I love you. Please, tell me it's not too late for us." 

"Filip, I love you but too much has happened...."

"I'm not going to give our marriage up, without a fight." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss. 

"Don't make this hardier then it already is..."

"It doesn't have to be. I know you still want me, look where we ended up. I came over to talk."

She got up from the bed, pulling on sleep shorts and a t-shirt. "Real nice. We ended up in bed, because you started kissing me, and I haven't been with anyone since the last time we were together." She heard him getting out of bed, his hands went around her waist.

"What about the blonde that was staying with you?"

"Brody? He was a bodyguard." She closed her eyes, not wanting to admit it. "Your the only man, I want."

"Then why are you fighting me?" He was kissing the back of her neck, she felt resolve melting. She turned to face him, his hands threaded through her hair. "God love, I need you in my life. " His lips crushed down on hers, she melted into him, his arms picked her up, carrying her to the bed. "Let me love you Mackenzie. Let me back in your life."

"When I thought you didn't love me....it broke me."

'I'm sorry, I did it to protect you. I had plans to send you to Indian Hills, once I dealt with Fiona I was coming for you. I needed to make sure you and my babies were safe. When you ran off by yourself, I was worried I'd never see you again. I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you."


	27. Justifications

Chibs was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game when Kenzie peeked in at him, she smiled. She handed the box to Kendra. "Go give it to daddy and come back." She watched the little girl toddle off.

"Daddy you." She dropped the box on his lap.

"What's this my sweet girl?" She giggled and ran back to Kenzie, she handed the little girl the second box.

"Give it to daddy." The little girl again toddled off, giggling. Finding Chibs still on the couch, she dropped the second box on his lap.

"Daddy you."

"Come here my sweet girl. what did you give me?" He pulled the little girl up in his lap, Kenzie peeked around the corner. She watched Chibs open the first hat, pulling out a light blue knit hat with a reaper on the front, he sat the box down. She watched his face, as he opened the second hat, pulling an identical blue knit hat out. A smile broke out on his face, he put the boxes on the table. "Where's your mommy?"

Kendra pointed towards the hall. "My babies." She pointed to the hats, giggling. 

Chibs kissed her forehead. "Looks like you're getting brothers." He got up from the couch, walking down the hall. "Mackenzie?" She watched him walk past her down the hall, she let out a laugh. He turned around, coming back towards her. "Boys? You're giving me boys?"

"She smiled at him. "Two very healthy boys.' His free hand covered her stomach, he leaned in to kiss her.

"I would have been happy if they were girls, as long as you and they were happy. I love you Mackenzie."

"I love you too." 

"You're healthy?"

"A little high blood pressure, extreme tiredness, but. other then that I'm fine."

"I'm going to take care of you and our babies." She cupped his face, looking into his eyes. 

"I know you will." Kendra leaned forward wrapping her arm around Kenzies neck, smiling.

"Wuv you mommy, wuv you daddy." 

"We love you baby girl." Kenzie kissed the little girl's face. 

"Do you feel like going to Gemma's for family dinner tonight?" 

"I guess I have to face them sometime." She turned to walk away, going into the livingroom. Sitting on the couch, she was worried about how it would play out tonight. He followed her, sitting down beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Love, no one is going to give you any trouble. They'll all be thrilled that were back together and about our boys."

"I hope you're right." His hand went to her chin, lifting her face up.

"I know I am. I'll be right there with you the whole time." She leaned in to kiss him. "Will you move back home with me?"

"I have a nice house here, four bedrooms. You could move in with me."

"I live in Charming." She shook her head, getting up, and leaving the room. She couldn't make him understand, that they might be safer here in Stockton, Charming wasn't that far away. She filled the tub with water, taking her clothes off, she stepped into the tub, sinking down. She closed her eyes, letting the warm water relax her. She heard the door open, his foot steps approached the tub. "Mackenzie."

She opened her eyes, looking at him, she saw the desire in his eyes. "Filip...I love you. I want our family together..."

"Then move back to Charming with me." She got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around her.

"Why are you so damn stubborn? Stockton isn't that far from Charming, we're safe here." She sat down on the edge of the tub, holding her head in her hands. He was kneeling in front of her. his hands cupping her face.

"Are you okay?" Mackenzie, love answer me."

She lifted her head to look at him. "I'm fine. I'm sorry, I worried you. I got up too fast out of the tub."

He pulled her into his arms. "Don't scare me like that." He gently kissed her. "Kendra is napping, let's rest before we go to dinner." He lifted her up, carrying her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. 

XXX

She followed him into Gemma's, her stomach a bundle of nerves, she hadn't seen anyone from the club in three months. Everyone was talking and laughing when they walked in, it got eerily quiet, all eyes were on them. Chibs was carrying Kendra, he wrapped his free arm around Kenzie's waist.

"As you can see, my beautiful wife has come back to me. We've worked out our differences, and we've decided to stay together." They were surrounded by well wishers, and hugs. Chibs smiled down at Kenzie, as they sat down at the table to eat. He stood up, again looking at everyone. "I have another announcement. Mackenzie and I are expanding our family by two. We're having twin boys."

The cheers went up around the table, Chibs leaned down kissing her. She looked up, seeing Gemma's eyes peering at her, she had a feeling the woman had a ton of things to say to her. She dished food on her plate, as platters came around. 

After dinner she helped clear the table, Gemma was still glaring at her. She wanted to clear the air, she squared her shoulders looking at the matriarch. "Do you have something to say to me?"

"Pretty lucky, Chibs is willing to take you back, especially after you just ran off. And you took his children."

"I guess I am lucky."

"One word from me, and you'll be gone, without your children."

She could feel her blood pressure boiling. "You don't know shit about the situation. Let me sit you straight. His ex-wife, came into my hospital and threatened to kill me, our unborn children and daughter if I didn't leave him. He came to the clubhouse and told me he didn't love me. So I fucking left, took our babies away so that crazy Irish bitch wouldn't kill us!"

Make was starting to feel lightheaded and dizzy but she kept going. "We both made mistakes, but because we love each othet, we're working it out. I'm not going anywhere! " The room started to spin, she closed her eyes, and gripped the counter. Trying to remain upright, it became too much for her, she slid to the floor. The blackness surrounding her.

XXX

She woke up in the ambulance ride to the hospital, Tara was sitting next to her. "What happened Tara?"

"Your blood pressure shot up, you passed out. What happened?"

"Gemma told me one word from her and Filip would leave me with our children. I lost my temper, I know I need to remain calm."

"Chibs is behind us, Kendra is with our boys." Kenzie nodded her head. Closing her eyes, trying to relax. The gurney was pulled from the back of the ambulance and pushed into the hospital. 

She heard Chibs in the hall, wanting an update. She felt sooty for the hospital staff, she knew that he could be unreasonable when he was pissed. Not giving him an update on his wife and children was enough to sit him off.

She smiled at the doctor and nurse that came into the room. "If you want some peace, I suggest you let my husband back here before he tears the place apart."

"Mrs. Telford, I'm Dr. Bird, this is Shirley she'll be your nurse. She's going to go get your husband."

"Thank you. He's the loud obnoxious Scot out in the waiting room."

The doctor started his exam, ordering some blood work, and an ultrasound. The nurse brought Filip, back to Kenzie. She smiled at him, she could see the worry and concern on his face. He took her hand, leaning down to kiss her.

"Mackenzie, you and the babies?"

"Mr. Teleford, I'm Dr. Bird, I've ordered several blood tests and an ultrasound for your wife. We're going to call the OB doc on duty. According to Dt. Knowles and EMS her blood pressure was high. We'll know more once we run some tests."

"Thank you Doc." The doctor and nurse left the room, he sat in the chair beside her gurney. "Loud and obnoxious Scot?"

"She found you from that description didn't see?"

"You could have added sexy to it." He smiled down at her.

"Sorry, I'll be sure to describe you that way the next time." The lab tech came in to draw her blood, once the were gone, the nurse came back and set her up on a vital machine. Her vitals were taken every twenty minutes, to monitor them for her ER visit. 

They waited for the ultrasound tech to come in and make sure the babies were looking healthy. The tech came in, Kenzie pulled her shirt up and the waist band of her pants down.

The tech squirted the gel on her stomach, moving the wand around she found the first baby's heartbeat. Kenzie looked over at Chibs' face, his eyes were glued to the screen. 

The tech showed him his son, she then moved the wand and found the second heartbeat, she pointed out features of the second baby.

"Both boys look perfectly healthy." She cleaned off the gel, leaving the room with the machine. Kenzie looked at her husband. 

"Filip, what's wrong?"

"Those were my sons." She touched the side of his face, she'd forgotten he this was only the second ultrasound he'd seen.

"Pretty amazing right?"

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure, you three are healthy. I'll move to Stockton for you."


	28. Tell Me True

Dr. Bird walked back into the room. "Mrs. Telford, I've spoken to Dr. Lam, the OB on call, he wants to admit you for observation. Your blood pressure is still high, he wants to monitor you and your babies."

"Is everything okay with my wife and children?"

"It's just a precaution Mr. Telford. We'll be moving her up to the OB floor shortly." He left the room, Chibs took her hand, kissing it.

"You don't have to stay. You should get Kendra and head home..." She stopped what she was saying in mid sentence, Chibs was glaring at her.

"Do you really think I'd leave you here alone? Kendra will be fine staying with Jax and Tara." He leaned down kissing her. "Want to tell me what got you upset?" 

She didn't want to tell him what Gemmma had said to her, she knew how things worked. He was looking at her waiting for an answer, his ringing cell phone gave her a small reprieve. She closed her eyes, listening to his side of the conversation, from what she gathered it was either Jax or Tara checking in with him. "She said WHAT? Thanks for telling me Doc."

Kenzie slowly opened her eyes, Chibs was staring down at her. "Tell me you know it's not true!"

"Filip...." She whispered his name. 

He was sitting on the side of the gurney, pulling her in his arms. "Mackenzie, I love you. No one could make me leave you, taking our children. Gemma had no right to say that to you."

"I love you, I know that you love me and would never leave me." 

"I'm going to talk to her, tell her to stay away from you. That you don't need the stress!" The door opened, the nurses came in to move her to the OB floor, once she was settled in her room, she looked over at him.

"Just let it go. I'll stay away from her. It will be fine." She didn't want to cause problems for him, that's why she didn't want to say anything to begin with. 

"This isn't over, I won't let her upset you."

"I let her get to me. I could have walked away, but I stood up for myself, for us. Not thinking about our babies safety, it's my fault I landed here." He looked over at her, frowning.

"This is on me, I know what Gemma is like. I should have never of left you alone with her."

"I'm tough...." She closed her eyes. "I'm a big girl, I can handle my shit!"

He stood up kissing her, brushing the hair from her face. "Let's get some rest, it's been a long night. Just so you know, you don't have to handle anything on your own anymore. You have me."

"Crawl in bed with me?"

"What about the nurses?"

"That might get crowded if they joined us. Not to mention that sounds like a porn to me...." She heard him laugh, as he climbed into bed with her. She turned on her side, his arms wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." 

__________________

_The doctor handed her two bundles wrapped in blue, she smiled at her sons. Chibs was standing at the end of the bed smiling at her, the door opened Gemma walked in carrying Kendra in her arms. She smiled at Chibs. "It's time baby."_

_"Give me my sons Mackenzie." He walked over to the bed, snatching them from her arms. "You'll never see them again."_

_"Filip! Please! I love you!"_

_He stopped at the door, glaring at her. "You should have thought of that before you ran off with my children!" He walked out the door, Gemma following she smiled at Kenzie as she walked out the door. The the only one remained in the room, she grabbed his arm begging him for help. He pulled off his surgical mask, Happy glared at her, he pulled a gun out from underneath his gown and fired six rounds in her head._

She say up gasping for air, bathed in sweat, she ran her hands through her hair. Chibs jerked awake his arms pulling her back down to him. "Baby, you okay?" 

"Just a bad dream." He kissed her on the check. 

"Tell me about it love." 

She shook her head at him, not wanting to relive the nightmare. "I'm fine now." 

"Want me to find you some breakfast?" She smiled at him, turning to kiss him. 

"You know the way to this pregnant woman's heart, food." 

"What does my beautiful wife want?" 

"Tacos with everything and jalapenos." 

"For breakfast?" 

She smiled at him and nodded. "And hash browns with nacho cheese, bacon, sour cream, and green onions." 

"Baby, are you sure you want all that?" 

"Yes, please! He scooted from the bed, putting on his boots. 

"I'll be back soon." He leaned down kissing her. She watched him leave the room, smiling pushing back any left over worry she had in her heart or mind. She knew that he loved her, he would never betray her, it was just a nightmare. 

The door opened, she looked towards the door expecting to see the nurse, she swore under her breath when Gemma walked into the room. "Feeling better?" 

"I'm stable." 

"Nice move, collapsing in the kitchen like that." 

"Gemma, please leave, I don't need the stress. I'm having problems with my blood pressure, my pregnancy is high risk because it's twins." 

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart but you are. Once you have those babies, you'll disappear again. Chibs doesn't need you twisting him up." 

Kenzie closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. "I'm not leaving him, we are staying together. We love each other, please leave." She felt the tears running down her face. 

"He'll get over it!" Neither woman saw the door open, and Chibs standing in the door. 

"Gemma, leave now. My wife doesn't need the stress. I'm asking you nicely." 

"Baby, I'm only looking out for you." She left the room, letting the door slam behind her. 

Kenzie let out a slow exhale, opening her eyes slowly, when she felt his hands on her face. "Are you okay love?" 

"I'm fine." He sat the bags of food on the table. She smiled up at him, as he started pulling out their breakfast. 

_____________ 

She was released later that afternoon, Chibs took her and Kendra home to Stockton. He was reluctant to leave her, she reassured him she would be fine. "I want you to take it easy the rest of the afternoon. I'll be back later, with my things." He kissed her and Kendra before leaving. 

She started a list of things she needed to do to get ready for their boys arrival in four months. They needed everything, clothes, cribs, diapers, decorations, so much to do. She pulled out her laptop, and started online shopping for things. She marked several cribs that she liked, she did order a chair for herself for the nursery. She ordered a motorcycle mobiles for the cribs, and several little oneies, and sleepers. 

She had mad several purchases that afternoon, she shut down her computer. Kendra had crawled up next to her, she laid back, the both curled up and took a nap. She woke up to Chibs kissing her. She kept her eyes closed, smiling. "Guess who?" 

"Happy?" She cracked one eye open, he was frowning down at her.

"Happy? Really?" His hands started tickling her, she started laughing, trying to bat his hands away. 

"I'm kidding! He's way to intense for me. Besides my heart and body belong only to you."

"That's better!" He lifted Kendra into his arms, she nestled her head into his chest. "What did you do this afternoon?"

"Ordered stuff for the babies." He rubbed his hand up her leg, smiling at her.

"What did you order our boys?"

"I ordered some sleepers, onesies, mobiles, and a chair. We need to pick out paint and cribs."

"We've got time."

"You do know that twins almost always come early, and we don't have that much time."

"Let's order furniture for the nursery, and paint." She covered his hand.

"We need so much stuff!" 

"We'll look at stuff online later and start ordering things. Make sure our boys have everything they need." She say up kissing him.

"Are you hungry? "

She heard him growl, his free arm bringing her closer to him. "Aye."

"For dinner Filip."

"You didn't ask me that love, you just asked me if I was hungry. I'm hungry for you "

"Play nice, and maybe you'll get to have me later." She smiled as she got up off the couch. He pulled her back down to him, kissing her. Kendra started to wake up, she raised her head, smiling at him.

Kenzie slipped from his grasp, going to the kitchen to start dinner. She watches father and daughter playing in the livingroom.

She made Italian sausage and manacoti, salad, and garlic bread. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, he pulled her against him. She smiled, feeling his hard on through his jeans. 

"I want you Mackenzie. " He whispered against her ear, she let out a small groan as he started kissing her neck. He turned her around, lifting her up, sitting her on tge counter.

He parted her thighs, walking between them, his hands wrapping around the back of her neck. She pulled away from him, smiling. "You're going to have to wait until our daughter is in bed."

She leaned forward kissing him, he groaned, his hands sliding under her t-shirt. She cupped his face, kissing him. "Now be a good boy, and go back in the livingroom so I can finish making dinner."

"I don't want to be good." He growled, he pulled her off the counter into his arms. "The things you do to me."

She laughed at him, pulling away from him. He went to walk away, she swatted his ass as, he walked away. "Love, you keep doing that and dinner will burn."

"Get out of my kitchen Filip." She smiled as he walked out. She felt like everything was perfect, she was almost afraid. She wasn't use to happily ever after, that's not how life worked for her. Some would warn her about looking for trouble but that's what she was use to.


	29. Hell to Pay

Chibs held her in his arms, watching her sleep, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He leaned forward kissing her, she grumbled in her sleep. He smiled down at her, again kissing her, gently, she slowly opened her eyes, smiling at him. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning." She kissed him, her hands caressing his face.

"I've got something for you!" He smiled at her, he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing a box, and opening it. "I love you Mackenzie, with everything in me. I promise to honor and respect you, be by your side." Her eyes filled with tears, he slid her wedding rings back on her fingers. "Promise me you'll never give them back to me. That they'll always stay on your finger."

"I promise I'll never give them back, and I'll keep them on my fingers always, or at least until they get too pudgy to wear. As soon as I have your sons, I'll put them right back on. I love you too. I love you with my whole heart Filip. I promise to stand by you always, honor and respect you." He kissed her again, pulling her close to him, she let out a throat moan. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

_________

"Take it easy today love." He leaned down kissing her.

"Yes, dear." She rolled her eyes, thinking of the things she needed to get done. She needed to go grocery shopping, clean the house, do laundry; taking it easy wasn't high on her list.

"I'm not kidding Mackenzie. If I find out you've over done it, I'll handcuff you to the bed."

"Never knew you had such a kinky side Filip!" She smiled and winked at him.

He leaned down, looking into her face. "Only when my stubborn wife, won't listen to me." She cupped his face, kissing him. 

"I promise I won't run a marathon today." She heard him growl, at her. "I promise, the most I'll do is go grocery shopping and take care of our daughter." 

"That's better!" He straightened up. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Come home safe to us."

"Always." She watched him walk out the door, she scooted off the couch, heading into the kitchen to make her shopping list. She heard little feet, running down the hall, she turned to see Kendra heading towards the kitchen.

"Good morning baby!"

"Mommy! Where daddy?" The little girl was looking around the room.  
"He went to work." She saw the little girl pout, and start to tear up. "It's okay. We'll take him lunch, later." Kenzie helped the little girl up in the chair, she fixed breakfast for the two of them. Sitting at the table, eating breakfast with her daughter, they both heard a motorcycle ride into the drive. 

"Daddy?" Kendra pointed towards the door, her eyes lighting up, a smile on her face.

"I don't know." She stood up from the table, making her way to the door, looking out she spotted a prospect sitting in the drive. She rolled her eyes, he could be over protective sometimes, but this is ridiculous. She opened the door, going out to the drive, she approached the bike. "Can I help you?"

"Chibs wanted me to keep an eye on you." The man was looking down at the ground.

"What's your name honey?"

"Kit...ma'am."

"It's Kenzie. Get back on your bike and go back to the clubhouse. I dom't need a babysitter."

"I can't do that Kenzie. Chibs would kill me."

"Who are you more afraid of my husband or a hormonal pregnant woman? Just so you know I'm pregnant with twins, Scottish twins at that. So I have twice the hormones, and they're twice as nasty."

"I have to stay, VP's orders...."

"Get your VP on the phone for me! NOW! Tell him that if you're not out of my hair in ten minutes, there will be hell to pay! And when he gets home, it will be ten times worse for him!" She felt bad threatening the kid, he was probably only twenty if that, but Filip was a pain. She turned on her heel, going back into the house, to finish her breakfast.

_________________

Chibs pinched the bridge of his nose, as he talked to Kit. His wife was pissed as hell at him for sending a prospect to sit on the house to keep an eye on her. He did smile, at the hormone comments, the poor prospect sounded a little scared. He needed to call her, explain why he'd sent someone to watch her and Kendra. The phone rang twice, when she answered.

"Mackenzie love! I'm sorry, I should have told you about sending the prospect over to watch over you and Kendra. I just need to know that you and my babies are safe."

"You're right, you should have said something. I know you worry about us Filip, but you have to relax."

"Are you really going to make my life a living hell when I get home?" He sounded like a sad little boy.

"Most likely, but you might enjoy it." She heard him laugh.

"Promise me you'll take it easy on my prospect."

"Now where's the fun in that?" She let out an evil laugh, right before she ended the call. 

__________________

She walked with Kendra out to her vehicle, Kit was leaning against his bike, talking on his phone. She watcjed him juggle his phone to keep from dropping it, she helped Kendra into the her carseat before closing the door. "You can report that I'm going grocery shopping!"

She climbed behind the wheel of her vehicle, driving to the grocery story. She was waiting for the light to turn green, hearing the horns blaring, she glanced up seeing the light was green. Rolling her eyes, at her baby brain, she continued to the grocery store. She had her list of things she needed, but she ended up with a lot of impromptu buys. Most of them were for cravings. 

She had an unbelievable sweet tooth, she was going to be riding high on a sugar rush. She finally made it to the check out, leaving the store, she pushed the cart to her vehicle. She started to unload her groceries from the cart into her SUV, Kit frowned at her, taking over loading the groceries. She lifted Kendra out of the cart, putting her into the back of the vehicle, she buckled the little girl into her carseat/

She got home, Kit carried the groceries into the house for her, she thanked him. She let him know they'd be leaving for Charming in thirty minutes, taking lunch to Filip, but it was a surprise. She had already made the pasta salad that he liked, she made thick roast beef sandwiches, and chocolate cake.

"Are you ready to take daddy lunch?" Kendra went towards the door, as Kenzie carried the small cooler with her, loading it in the back of the SUV. She pulled into the lot of TM, fifteen minutes later, smiling as she pulled Kendra from her carseat. She got the small cooler out of the back, holding her daughter's hand she went inside the clubhouse. Her eyes adjusted to the light change.

She saw her husband sitting at a table, a croweater straddling his lap, he wasn't pushing her away. Happy was walking up the hall, from the dorm rooms, he saw the hurt then anger in her eyes. She squatted down to the little girl. "Go get Uncle Happy!" She watched Kendra go acoss the room, wrapping her arms around his leg. Kenzie walked over to the pool table, picking up a pool stick.

She walked over to the table and hit the whore on her husband's lap up the side of the head, she fell onto the floor. Kenzie hit her again in the face, she squatted down beside her. "Stay away from my husband, you fucking whore!" She stood back up, looking down at Filip, not saying a word to him, she walked away, taking her daughter from Happy, she started back towards the door.

"Mackenzie, wait! It's not what you think!" She ignored him, walking out the door, going to her vehicle. He followed her, grabbing her arm. "Please baby...."

"Not what I think? It looked like a whore was straddling you, and you didn't push her off. Looked like you were enjoying it!" She got Kendra into the car, his arms were wrapped around her waist, his head laying on her back.

"Please. I didn't have a chance to push her away when you came in..."

"Bullshit! I walked across the room, past you, she was still on your lap. I guess all your words were just bullshit, just a way to make sure you get your kids back. Bravo! Great acting! I actually believed you really loved me." She climbed into her vehicle, and pulled out of the lot.

He ran for his bike, following her, knowing he'd fucked up. Pulling into the drive, he had a sense of panic, she didn't come home. He pulled out his phone calling her, knowing it would go to voicemail. "Mackenzie, baby please. I'm so damn soory! I love you, you're the only woman I want in my bed. You have my heart, it was no act. I love you. I swear to you, she just straddled my lap. I pushed her off of me but she kept getting on me. You walked in on me telling her, that I wasn't interested because I love my wife." He ended the call, hoping she listen to the message and come home. 

She sat at a diner with Kendra, eating lunch. She needed to calm herself before she went home, she knew he'd be there waiting for her. She picked at her lunch, her head was throbbing, she really wasn't that hungry. She ate what she could stomach, once Kendra was finished she paid her bill and they left, driving home. By the time she got home she had a full on migraine, she just wanted to crawl into bed.

Pulling into the drive, she saw his bike letting out a small groan she put her head on the steering wheel. She was feeling like hell, the door was opened, she felt his arms going around her. "Mackenzie, are you okay." She raised her head from the steering wheel, looking at him. "Christ, I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, I have a migraine." She pushed herself out of the SUV.

"I love you baby...please."

"I don't feel like talking about it anymore. I feel like hell."

"Then let me take care of you." She opened the backdoor of the SUV, getting Kendra out, he pulled her from her arms. "I've got her, go rest."

Not feeling like fighting him, she went into her bedroom, taking off her clothes, she pulled on on of his t-shirts, climbing into bed, she closed her eyes. She'd think about the whole situation tomorrow. 

__________

He crawled into bed with her later that night, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Mackenzie. My words to you were from my heart." She wiped the tears from her eyes, rolling over to face him.

"I love you too."

"Are you feeling better?" She nodded her head. "Do you need anything?"

"Water." He kissed her gently, rolling from the bed, he left the room. She smiled when he came back, carrying a bottle of water, and a tray of food. "I'm not really hungry."

"You've got to eat." He sat the tray across her lap, she smiled.

"Thank you." 

"What's with the ice cream and candy?" 

"Cravings. Your boys have given me a huge sweet tooth." He chuckled, placing his hand on her stomach. 

"Can I have some of you candy and ice cream?"

"I might shank your ass if you eat some of it, you know those Scottish twin hormones are nasty!"

"So I've heard."

"If you play your cards right, and are very nice to me, I might share with you." She took a bite of soup that he made her, he smiled at her.

"I think I can handle that. I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned forward kissing him.


	30. Never A Dull Moment

She couldn't sleep, slowly moving from the bed, she stared down at her husband and smiled. She thought to herself sleep while you can, in another couple of months, we'll be up with our babies. She waddled towards the kitchen, her thoughts of the left over Chinese food in the fridge. She was going to heat it up, grab some water, and watch a couple of hours of mindless TV, maybe she'd be able to go back to sleep then.

She didn't hear him coming down the hall to find her, she was into the movie she was watching. He sat down beside her, pulling her close to him. "You should be sleeping."

"I know but I couldn't sleep, then I remembered the left over Chinese food, and now your sons are awake and moving all over the place..." He leaned in kissing her, his hands going to her stomach. "Go back to bed, I'll be there later." 

"Come with me beautiful, let me help you get back to sleep" He was kissing the side of her neck, his hands slipping under her tank top. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his hands on his skin. "Come on baby." He pulled her up from the couch, kissing her, guiding her down the hall to their bedroom.

________

She laid in bed watching him pack his bag, it was five am, she frowned at him. She hated when he had to leave on runs, she knew she wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world. Especially now, she was six months pregnant, she was huge. She tried not to cry thinking about the woman that would be throwing themselves at her husband. She knew without a doubt that he loved her, and wanted her in his bed, but what happens on a run stays on a run.

The thought of him, being with another woman made her want to cry, she didn't hear him the first time he spoke to her. "Mackenzie, I can see the storm clouds brewing in your eyes. Tell me what's wrong?"

She shook her head ready to deny the thoughts that had been running rapid through her head. "Nothing...." He laid down with her, caressing her face. 

"Do you trust me love?"

"With my life." He leaned in kissing her.

"Know that I only want to be with you, I don't believe in the run rule." She let out a little sigh, as he kissed her again. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I love you."

"I love you too. She smiled at him.

"Not everyone is going. Bobby, Tig, and Rat will be around if you need something. Please stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, but there's no fun in staying out of trouble." He kissed her again, she wrapped her arms around him. She smiled when she was rewarded with a growl, he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. 

"I have to go, I'll see you in a week. Behave yourself!" She watched him leave, he stopped to kiss Kendra before he left. She curled back up under the blankets and went to sleep.

Later that morning she woke up, Kendra had crawled into bed with her, she smiled down at the little girl. She was hugging Filip's pillow, Kenzie smiled grabbing her phone, she took a picture and sent it with the caption **Someone misses you already.**

She saw that it was already nine, they needed to get up and get moving. She rubbed her daughters back, the little girl squirmed and grumbled in her sleep. Kenzie smiled, picking the little girl up in her arms. "You want some breakfast?"

"Daddy bye-bye?"

"For a few days." The little girl curled up against Kenzie's chest, holding onto her. "Let's go eat." The little girl climbed down from her lap, toddling to the kitchen. Kenzie busied herself, fixing them breakfast. She heard a car pull into the drive, she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked to the door, peeking out, she started to smile when she saw Mason and Addison getting out of their car. She pulled open the door, she walked outside, letting them pull her into their embrace.

"Look at you, you're huge!" Mason laughed.

"I should be, I am carrying a couple of boys around."

Addison looked around. "He home?"

"No, he's out of town for work for a couple of days." She showed them into the house, they went into the kitchen. She watched as they poured themselves cups of coffee, and sat at the table with her. "Did you bring the baby work?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive."

__________

Tig had been coming down the street when he saw Kenzie's lawyer and another man, get out of their car. He sat and watched as she hugged each man, showing them into the house. He pulled out his phone giving Chibs a call, he didn't want to be the one to give bad news, but he didn't want his brother to be blindsided if she was going to divorce him. 

"Everything alright Tiggy?"

"Your wife is meeting with her attorney, in your home."

"Are you sure?"

"She was hugging both men. The lawyer took in his briefcase."

"Thanks for letting me know." He ended the call, not liking that she was meeting her lawyer in secret. He tried to call her phone, it went straight to voicemail, it didn't make him feel any better. Maybe the reason she had gotten so upset last month was because she had played him, she was divorcing him and taking the kids. He picked up the phone and called Tig again. 

"Yeah."

"Find out what's going on at my house."

"You got it brother. I'll let you know."

______________

Kenzie, Mason, and Addison didn't hear the front door open quietly as they sat at the table discussing the legal papers. "You need to discuss this with Filip."

"He'll never agree to it, that's why I'm letting you two know my wishes."

"Is there really a danger Kenzie?"

"My blood pressure has been high, I run the risk of toxemia, if it comes between me and the babies, Filip won't be able to make that decision. It's the babies, first and foremost."

"You need to tell him your wishes."

"I don't think he'd agree..." She handed them letters, one to Filip, one to each of her children. "Make sure they get these if something happens. I leave everything to Filip." She didn't want to think of these things, but she didn't want to leave anything to chance. She wanted everything covered in case something went wrong. She signed the paper work, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Most likely nothing is going to happen to me."

"You still need to talk to him about it." Mason stuffed the papers back in his briefcase. "I'll make sure these get filed."

______________

Tig made his way to his bike, shaken by what he'd heard. He pulled out his phone calling Chibs back, he didn't want to tell him what he's heard. It would break him, to know what she had asked her lawyer to do. "What did you find out?"

"It's bad Chibs?"

"Is she divorcing me, taking my children?"

"No."

"That what is it?" He felt a sense of panic, overcome him.

"She's preparing in case something happens to her..."

He felt his heart squeeze, she was worried about loosing her life. Was she afraid that he couldn't protect her. "What do you mean?"

"She told her lawyers that if it's between her life and the babies, then the babies are to be saved. He told her that you needed to make that decision, that she needed to talk to you. She said that she didn't think you could make that kind of choice and she was going to make it for you."

"Thank you for letting me know." He ended the call, holding his head in his hands. She was making that kind of choice without talking to him, he was devastated. He couldn't imagine his life without her, he wouldn't let her give up her life like this. He pulled out his phone, trying to call her again, straight to voicemail, this time he left a voicemail.

"I know what your doing love. I'm begging you not to make this kind of decision on your own. Please wait until I get home, so we can talk. I love you." He ended the call, his next call went to her lawyer.

"Hello this is Mason Clark."

"I understand you're in my house."

"I am."

"Whatever she asked you to file, I'm begging you not to do it until I talk to her."

"I agree with you, I'll wait until I hear from you."

"I take it, you're still in my house?"

"Yes. We're spending the day here."

"You have more then a lawyer/client relationship with my wife don't you?"

"I do, but you'll need to ask her about it." Chibs ended the call.

_____________

Kenzie hated not telling Filip what was happening, but he had too much other things going on to worry about this, It was better that she take care of it herself, he knew that she was having issues with high blood pressure but she hadn't told him some of the other issues. She had another appointment today, to have it checked, finding out if she was going on bed rest or not. He'd be pissed at her for keeping him in the dark, but it was for his own good.

He needed to keep his head on business not be worrying about her all the time. She saw that she had missed his call, she listened to his voicemail. She called him back, he answered on the second ring.

"Tell me what's going on baby?"

"My blood pressure has been high, it could cause complications. I'm just trying to make sure you don't have to decide..."

"This isn't something just you get to decide, it's something we need to talk about. We'll talk about it more when I get home."

"I love you Filip, I'll wait until you get home."

"I love you too. What are you doing today?"

"I have a doctor's appointment."

"Let me know how you and my boys are doing."

She ended the call, knowing that she had already made her choice, he couldn't make the decision. He would be torn between his children and the woman he loved, she hoped and prayed that it wouldn't come to it.


	31. No Call

She laid in the hospital bed hooked up to a fetal monitor and blood pressure machine. Her blood pressure had been high and her doctor had admitted her for observation. 

Mason and Addison sat beside her bed holding Kendra, they had decided to extend their stay and take care of 5he little girl. "Did you call Filip?" Addison asked.

"No. He's out of town, I don't want to worry him. I'll be released tomorrow."

Both men frowned at her, Mason spoke up. "Don't you think your husband would want to know that you're in the hospital?"

"Most likely but again there's no need to worry him. The babies are fine. My blood pressure is elevated, it will be fine."

The men stood up, kissing her on the forehead. "We're going to take Kendra home so you can get some rest. Call 6our husband! " Addison said.

She hugged and kissed Kendra goodbye, she watched them walk out the door. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and calm herself.

She heard the door open, she slowly opened her eyes seeing Tig walking in her room. "What's going on Tiggy?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing doll. Chibs called me, wanting me to track you down, since you didn't call him after your appointment."

"How did you find out I was here?"

"Your brothers told me." He frowned at her. "You should have called the clubhouse and let us know you were here."

"I'm fine I didn't want to worry anyone, especially Filip. He's out on the road. His mind needs to be on club business not me being here."

Tig leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Call Chibs, let him know you're okay."

"I'm can't call him and lie to him. You could call him and tell him you saw me."

Tig frowned at her. "I'll see you tomorrow." He quickly left the room. She again closed her eyes, falling asleep. 

XXX 

She felt hands brushing the hair from her face, then lips on hers. Her eyes snapped open, Filip was towering over her. She glanced at the clock on the wall, it was midnight. 

"Filip? What are you doing here?"

"My wife is in the hospital, where else would I be?"

"You aren't suppose to be home for three more days."

"Why didn't you call me love? I got a call from several others but not from you." She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice. 

Letting out a sigh, she grabbed his hand. "I didn't want to worry you. Have your mind on my and the babies, when it needed to be on club business."

She watched his eyes close, he sank into the chair next to the bed. He squeezed her hand, opening his eyes. 

"Mackenzie, you can't be afraid to call me. I can focus on both club business and my family."

"I'm sorry I didn't call you. I should be released later today. We're fine, I'm going to have to take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Aye! I'll make sure of it. I want you and my sons healthy." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips."I love you."

"I love you too!" She smiled at him. She watched as he settled into the chair, she smiled as he dozed off to sleep. She loved this man, with all her heart, he was slouched down in his chair. She watched him sleep for the longest time, she heard the door open, she looked over her shoulder o see the nurse coming in to check her vitals.

"Having trouble sleeping Kenzie?"

"A little."

"I can give you something."

"I'm fine, I have trouble sleeping in a strange bed."

"Your blood pressure is much better. Looks like you'll be going home later today. Try to get some rest."

"Thank you." She laid in bed trying to go to sleep, she saw his eyes flutter open. He was starring at her, frowning.

"You should be sleeping love."

"I can't sleep. I want to be in my bed, with you." She let out a sigh, he sat up in his chair caressing her face.

"I'll take you home later, and you can sleep in our bed. "

"And where will you be sleeping?" She looked at him, wondering what the hell was going on. He leaned in kissing her again, this time, slowly, letting his tongue, slide along her lips.

"Next to you, were I'm suppose to be, love." He winked at her.

______________

He guided her into the house later in the afternoon, he put her straight to bed. She was on bed rest, until further notice, she needed to take it easy and no stress. There were some stipulations to her bed rest, she could get up for the bathroom, to go lay on the couch, and to eat. A nanny/housekeeper was hired, a nurse came in daily to check on Kenzie. She knew it was for her and the babies own good, but she had a feeling she would loose her mind before too long.

She was laying in bed, her first afternoon home, Kendra had crawled up in bed with her. She was curled up next to her side, rubbing her stomach. "My babies mommy. My brudders."

Kenzie smiled at the little girl. "Yes, those our your brothers." The little girl wrapped her arms around Kenzie's stomach hugging it, she lifted her shirt kissing her stomach.

"I wuv them." Kenzie smiled down at her daughter.

"They love you too." The boys kicked at that moment, Kendra lifted her head, and had a surprised look on her face. Kenzie started laughing uncontrollably at the little girls expression. She looked up to see Filip standing at the door. Kendra put her face against Kenzie's stomach again laughing hysterically when the boys kicked again, Kenzie laughed with her. Filip walked further into the room, sitting on the bed with his girls.

"Daddy! Brudders!" She pointed at Kenzie's stomach laughing."

"What are they doing in there sweet girl?"

"Kick me!" She let out a giggle, she settled down at Kenzie's side. Filip's hands covered his wife's stomach, he was rewarded with a kick.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Tired." She smiled up at him, he leaned in kissing her. "I love you,"

"I love you too."

"Looks like were getting ready to take a nap, want to join us?"

"Aye!" He licked off his boots, and crawled into bed with his family. Kendra curled up on his chest, going to sleep. He wrapped his free arm around Kenzie's waist, pulling her closer to him. She relaxed and soon followed her daughter, he smiled at his two beautiful girls, before falling asleep himself.


	32. Relax

Kenzie woke up, a couple of hours later in bed by herself. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed, smiling, when her babies started kicking her. She rubbed her stomach, and closed her eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" She looked up to see Filip leaning against the bedroom door.

"I have to go to the bathroom, because your son's are using my bladder as a trampoline. Then I thought I'd come see where my daughter and husband had escaped to." She eased herself off the bed, he rushed to her side, helping her up.

His hands rested on her stomach, smiling at the activity. He leaned down placing a kiss on her stomach. "You boys give your Ma a break."

She let out a laugh as she stroked the top of his head. He straightened up, cupping her face and looking into her eyes. "I love you. You're so beautiful! "

"I love you too. I don't feel beautiful..."

She tried to walk away from him, being six months pregnant with twins had left her feeling fat and unattractive. He pulled her back to him, his hands on her body.

His lips crashed down on hers. Pulling away from her, his hands caressing her face. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm a lucky bastard that I get to call you wife!"

She smiled up at him. "Filip..." She whispered his name, he leaned down to kiss her again. She pushed him away, laughing. "Sorry, but I have to go!" She moved towards the bathroom, leaving laughter behind her.

____________

She was settled on the couch, watching him cook Kendra was playing with her toys in the floor. Closing her eyes, she tried to imagine what their sons would look like.

She was hoping for mini Filips, dark haired, dark eyed boys. That had dimples when they smiled, their father's caring heart. She opened her eyes, feeling his hand on the side of her face.

"You feeling all right?" He looked down at her, concern and love filling his eyes.

"Just imagining what Filip and Padric will look like."

"Are you dreaming of ginger headed, green eyed boys?"

She laughed, taking his hand. "No, I wouldn't wish this fair complexion on anyone. I'm hoping for dark hairrd, dark eyed boys, that are the spitting image of their Da. Right down to the dimples."

He leaned down to kiss her. "A couple of ladies men?" He raised his eyebrows at her. She swatted her hand at him, rolling her eyes.

"Filip Telford! I will raise gentlemen, that will not be manwhores!" He sat down on the couch next to her, grinning. 

"I wasn't a manwhore!"

"Right!" She leaned forward to kiss him. "You just can't help that your incredibly sexy, and woman drop at your feet."

He chuckled his hands cupping her face. "I don't know about all that. I do know that you're the only woman I want for the rest of my life."

"Nice save Telford!" She leaned in kissing him, he pulled her into his arms. "I love you!"

"I love you too."


End file.
